Starlight Summer
by Rainbowshinelove
Summary: Twilight and Summer have a foal! This is her life, and shows her struggles to be accepted as a pony, a Princess, and above all simply be accepted for who she is, from earning her CutieMark, to finding love. Will she have to fight for her acceptance? Or will she face troubles because of her mothers? Only time will tell. Rated T for reasons.
1. Chapter 1: The One Year Anniversary Gift

**Well. Here it is. I hope you enjoy.**

With a year passing by after they married Twilight and Summer found themselves happily resting in the morning sun. As the purple alicorn looked over at the calender she beamed when noticing the date, their one year anniversary! She couldn't be happier, a whole year of marriage with only a couple slight mishaps, namely on Summer's birthday when Derpy accidentally gave them muffins rather than the cupcakes they ordered, but that was just fine. And now it was just a matter of getting Summer's gift from Twilight.

Twilight knew that Summer had been thinking about talking with Twilight about possibly finding a way for the two of them to have a foal, since they both were mares. And with a bit of help from Princess Cadence Twilight had in fact found a way to make it where the child would have traits from both mothers as well as a doner for them. She planned to tell Summer once she woke up, as they would be heading out to the hospital if that's what she wanted.

She smiled as Summer began to wake up, "Happy anniversary."

Summer smiled sleepily as she looked at her wife and kissed her softly, "Happy anniversary, Twi."

The two of them chatted over breakfast about how they took the day off and all just for the occasion. They ate pancakes and some juice as well as a lovely array of muffins curtosy of Derpy and "The Docter" whoever that was. After breakfast Summer led Twilight back up to their room with a sneaky smile.

"Twi, in honor of our one year anniversary, I got you a little something." She said with a soft smile.

The alicorn watched as her wife brought out a box from under the bed and she smiled as she opened it and gasped, "It's the official copy of Griffons and Gladiators! I've been waiting months for this!"

The two of them hugged and smiled brightly as they got up and Twilight smiled brightly and she used her magic to blindfold her wife happily, "Now for YOUR anniversary gift from me. I'll walk you there though."

As the pair walked happily through the town Summer was becoming VERY excited and very curious about where they were going. Twilight smiled as they entered the hospital and she nodded to the nurse who grinned slightly and opened the door for them. When Twilight removed the blindfold Summer gasped and she looked around.

Twilight smiled brightly, "Surprise! I finally found a way for us to have a child. The foal will actually be able to have traits from both of us."

Summer gasped and smiled as she looked at her in shock and joy, "Oh twi! is it true?"

The doctor nodded as he began showing them a slideshow, "With help of a drop of magic we will be able to combine an egg from inside you both to make one, that way the foal will have the traits of both mothers, and with the help of a sperm doner which we have already had chosen, whichever of the two of you decide to be the one to have the baby will become pregnant and within 11 months, you both will be mothers.

"It's quite a brilliant breakthrough." The doctor finished as he smiled at them.

"So? What do you think Summer?" Twilight asked with a bright smile.

Summer beamed happily as she threw her hooves around Twilight happily, "Oh Twi this is the most amazing gift EVER! Oh Twi! I can't wait! But...which of us would be the one to carry the baby?"

Twilight thought for a moment before she shook her head slightly, "What do you want?"

Summer thought about it for a good long moment before she smiled, "I'll do it."

The doctor nodded as he got everything set up, getting the two eggs from the two of them seperately before Twilight gave him a drop of her magic, since it was the only magic both of them could fully trust wasn't dark magic or some bad trick. Within a few hours The doctor had Summer come back and lay her down before giving her the injection. He explained it would be a couple of days before they would notice any real symptoms in Summer, they would just have to wait and see.

As the two mares walked home they couldn't wait to see if they really were going to be expecting a baby soon. Summer kissed her wife happily and grinned, this truly would be the most amazing anniversary gift ever. Both mares knew this to be true, as they enjoyed the rest of their special day together. Though Twilight couldn't help but call up her friends to tell them about how they would hopefully be expecting soon. AppleJack and Pinkie were extremely happy while Rarity was happy but also a bit worried, since there wouldn't be much time for her to see and help out with her and Fancy Pants in Canterlot with their own foal a few months away.

Fluttershy couldn't wait to see them, as she and Discord moved into the old castle in the Everfree forest so that there could be more room for the two of them with all the chaos and animals they took care of, Rainbow Dash and Sorin couldn't wait to help out if the foal had wings. All in all everypony was excited to help out and couldn't be happier for the two of them.

"Oh Twilight this is amazing! I can't wait to tell my family, My father and mother will be THRILLED to have a grand child AND my grandma might get to meet our baby too!" Summer beamed as the two of them hugged and laughed happily while they made their way home.

Twilight would certainly have to write to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, as well as her own parents, and Shining Armor and Cadence. Though they could worry about those things when they actually knew for sure if they were having a baby, for now they could remain hopeful and happy, that way maybe that would help. But if this really did work, then this would be the happiest years of Twilight's life, though She was already the happiest mare in the world anyway.

Once they got home they immediately started to list off names and possible color pairings as well as the chances of the foal being an alicorn, a unicorn or a pegasus. Though they didn't really care, they were just excited to be spending time thinking of these things to help keep organized for if and when the foal arrived. Though this would be a busy almost year for the two of them.

The days passed quickly and Twilight and Summer waited patiently for the pregnancy test to tell them if they really were pregnant. And after a while they took a look before they grinned brightly and began dancing and cheering happily, yet carefully. The test showed that Summer was 100% positively pregnant. The two of them looked at each other happily, finally their Anniversary gift to each other, was finally guaranteed.

 **And heeeeeeeeeeere it is! The OFFICIAL Sequel to Summer Twilight! I wanted to do something a bit more out of the box so that this wouldn't be the cliche story of adoption and such but don't worry this WILL be a great story hopefully as good as the first. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: The Pregnancy

Twilight and Summer spent the first two months preparing a room for the foal, smiling all the while before they decided to get rarity to make some baby clothes and such. After that they continued on with the names, often wondering if it would be a filly or a colt. After about three months Summer decided to ask Discord to see if he could tell.

"well I don't normally use my magic for this sort of thing but I suppose I could look if you really need me to." Discord told Summer casually before he moved his head to look at her stomach.

He stayed this way for a few minutes before he stood up straight and he smiled as he looked at her, "Congrats! It's a girl!"

Summer beamed happily as she hugged him with a grin, "Thank you discord!"

He blinked and shrugged hugging the Pegasus back slightly with a light smile, "Yes well you're welcome think nothing of it. Now run along, I'm sure Twilight will be oh so thrilled to learn that you're having a Filly."

She left immediately and went to tell Twilight who smiled at the news, getting rid of the colt names before she helped Summer get ready to start her show at Sugarcube corner. By now most of Ponyville was abuzz with news and speculation about the new royal baby. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were excited. As Twilight listened to her wife singing while enjoying a milkshake she grinned as a familiar five fillies walked in.

After Summer and Twilight got married, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara started apologizing to the CMC and the five soon became good friends. They often watched Summer's show while getting sundaes. The CMC all had their cutiemarks at this point, having finally learned their special talents.

Apple Bloom got her cutiemark in decoration and designs, for being able to fix up and decorate club houses and such for her friends, the actual mark was of a bejeweled apple and a paintbrush. She felt proud of herself and planned to do all she could to keep the town looking as good as ever with her talent.

Sweetie Belle was able to get her cutiemark in singing and acting, after taking lessons from Summer she was actually able to recognize that she loved to sing as well as that she was good at it. The mark itself was of a heart with a music note inside. She felt more confidant in her singing now that she knew it was her special talent.

Scootaloo was probably the most excited because not only did she get her cutiemark but she actually was able to fly due to her wings finally being strong enough to lift her body weight. Her Cutiemark appeared a time after this but not too horribly long. She found that her love for her scooter and just being a daredevil of sorts she found her talent to be in her scooter and tricks while including her new found flying abilities. In doing so she got her mark for stunt work. The mark itself was of a scooter and a pair of wings, looking like the feathers were lightning bolts.

"Heya Twilight. How're things goin' with Summer? Have yall found out if it's a filly or a colt?" Apple Bloom piped up as they noticed the Princess.

Twilight smiled and she nodded as she offered for the five friends to sit down with her while she watched her wife preform, "Yes actually, we found out through Discord that it's going to be a girl."

The five fillies burst into joy congratualting her and talking about names and possible colors, since once again they would like to get to know what kind of possibilities there were for how the foal would look. They chatted a while until finally Summer took a break, joining them by getting a nice herbal tea so that she could sooth her throat a bit so she wouldn't lose her voice, as well, even though it was early she was starting to get a little dizzy at times because of the pregnancy.

After a couple more months Summer's belly was growing in size and actually quite quickly. She had a little trouble walking with such a big belly so she had taken to flying a bit more than she would if she weren't so big. She and Twilight were hovering their way over to Sugarcube Corner, mainly because Summer was having yet another craving for blueberry and jasmine cupcakes with an avocado frosting on top, strangest craving ever in Twilight's book, when they were suddenly met with confetti and balloons and a pink and an orange pony yelling surprise in their faces.

"Are you surprised?! Huh?!" Pinkie beamed as she bounced up and down next to Cheese Sandwich.

Summer couldn't help but chuckle as she and Twilight caught their breath and smiled at them, all their friends and families were there, even the Princesses and Discord were there, and Summer couldn't help but ask, "what is this all about?"

Pinkie Pie grinned, "a surprise foal shower! SURPRISE!"

The gang all laughed before Princess Celestia walked up and explained, "we did not know if we all would be able to be here for you whenever the baby actually arrived, but we did want to be there for you both somehow, you are both quite important to all of us. So we asked Pinkie Pie here to arrange for a surprise foal shower so that we all could surprise you with a visit and our personal congratulations on your blessing."

The two mares were shocked but couldn't help but smile brightly as they hugged everyone, thanking them happily. It was then later found out that Luna had been placing the cravings in Summer's head during one of her naps that led them there that day. That got a good laugh out of everypony there. The party went on for a while before Pinkie Pie and Cheese decided it was getting time to give the couple their gifts for the new Princess on the way.

"You guys you didn't have to get us anything." Summer and Twilight said together feeling honored and shocked that everypony would go to such troubles for them.

Pinkie merely scoffed at this, "are you KIDDING?! We had to! it's only fair to you guys that we help out on preparing for the baby! Now open mine and Cheese's present first!"

Summer smiled as she unwrapped the gift and both mares gasped as they saw what was inside, a bunch of baby toys like rattles and some shaky toys that made different sounds and a couple of fluffy pillows and blankets.

AppleJack made them a recipe book of all the baby food recipes she had fed to Apple Bloom when she was a foal. There were quite a few and Twilight had to actually levitate the book out of the way so that it wouldn't break the table or anything. As well, Apple Blood made the baby a lovely doll with a label, "princess Smarty pants." which brought tears of joy to Twilight's eyes.

Most of the other gifts were great too, Rarity and Fancy Pants getting them some baby clothes and fancy dresses for certain events. Rainbow Dash and Sorin got the baby some sort of baby walker that was used for pegasus foals when they were learning how to fly, with both mothers having wings it wasn't hard to imagine that the little princess would too.

"Me and Sorin here got one for us too, since we too will be having a foal of our own here soon." Rainbow Dash explained, "Maybe we could all have play dates for our kids!"

Twilight and summer both agreed that would be a good idea, since they were all friends it felt only natural that their kids should get together and play as they grew up.

Fluttershy and Discord got her all sorts of games and books and even some stuffed animals, though they couldn't spare ALL of them with Fluttershy soon to be expecting as well, though NO PONY knew exactly how THAT baby was going to turn out, but they guessed in the end that didn't matter.

Both pairs of parents got the tow of them a TON of books for them to read to their baby, as well as Bell made her a pillow out of rose petals and soft furry fabrics. Cadence and Shining armor got them a great crib and some rugs for the nursery floor.

Princess Luna and Princess Celestia looked at each other before nodding as they stepped forward and their horns glowed, bringing up an array of jewelry and such for the baby, but what was most noticeable was the silver crown with amythst and light baby blue sapphire jewels embedded inside.

The couple was speechless as they looked at the Princesses who smiled.

Princess Luna spoke first, "The darker colored jewelry pieces are for nights and holidays that are celebrated in the night. They are from me to remind the young one that she can always count on the Princess of the night as a friend."

Celestia spoke next, "And the brighter colors are for the day, for when she can play and show everypony that she is to do great things, they are from me so that she will know that she can always look to me for guidance if she should so need it. The crown is from us both but not to show we care for her more, but to symbolize that she has two of the most amazing princesses as mothers, as the crown contains elements from both, You twilight, as well as Summer."

"Your highness's...thank you so much. this is truly a most amazing gift and we will cherish them as much as our daughter will." The two mares spoke at the same time before hugging the two older Alicorns happily.

The party went on for a rather long time before everypony had to be on their way. The gifts set up easily in the nursery, which was rather large already. Twilight smiled as she crossed out another month on their calender. She was glad that Summer never really got morning sickness or anything like that, though she wasn't quite sure if she did or didn't get mood swings but she WAS always quite sleepy.

The months passed by quite quickly and it wasn't until late one summer night that Summer woke with a horrible pain in her, She quickly woke Twilight who looked at her in worry, "Summer what is it?! What's wrong?!"

Summer simply looked up at her wife with a pained look in her deep blue eyes, "T-Twi...I-I think...Oh Sweet Celestia i-it's time! The baby's coming! NOW!"

 **And there we go! another chapter complete, wow this was a LOT longer than I originally thought but it took a bit for me to think of how exactly that foal shower was going to go. well anyway, there you guys go! Chapter two complete and Soon enough there will be Chapter Three, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter it was really fun to write. See you guys in chapter three! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: The New Arrivals

Twilight rushed her wife to the hosptial, telling Spike to get the others that were in Ponyville, as the two of them would need their support while Summer was in labor. She teleported them there and she looked panicked.

"Please! Somepony! My wife is going into labor!" She yelled before a doctor and some nurses got Summer onto a bed and rolled her back into the delivery room, with Twilight close behind as she wanted to help with her child being born as well as make sure that her wife was alright in the end.

The doctor got everything set up before he looked at Summer, "Alright Mrs. Sparkle, I'm going to need you to push!"

While things were set up in the delivery room, Rainbow Dash, Sorin, Pinkie, Cheese, Fluttersy, Discord, and AppleJack all paced nervously throughout the waiting room while Spike simply sat and messed with his claws, all of them wincing slightly whenever they would hear Summer scream out in pain.

"Gee...I hope it's not THAT painful when I give birth in a couple of months..." Rainbow Dash said slightly pale as she placed her hooves over her own buldging stomach.

Sorin reassured her with a smile and a hug, "Don't worry hun. You'll probably do better than that, after all you're tough as nails!"

Rainbow nodded with a smile as she looked at Sorin, after they had gotten married after hearing about Summer and Twilight's foal on the way they themselves had almost instantly began expecting a foal of their own.

Fluttershy was clinging to her husband who was stroking her mane softly, "now dearest don't you worry about this pain, I can just use my magic to numb the pain a bit for you, that way you'll be fine!"

This got a chuckle out of most of them and after Celestia raised the sun and Luna lowered her moon it felt like they'd never hear the end of it, thinking something was going horribly wrong. They looked up when Twilight opened the doors with a bright smile on her face and she motioned for everypony to quietly follow her. When they got to the hospital room they saw Summer holding a bundle in her hooves, smiling softly at the sleeping newborn filly.

"Everypony," Twilight whispered gently, "Meet the newest princess. Starlight Summer Sparkle."

The looked closer and gasped quietly when they saw that the filly in Summers hooves was a lavender colored alicorn, like Twilight but with a mane of Summer's own mane colors, but it looked more like Twilight's mane more than ever. When the small alicorn filly opened her eyes they saw that she had Summer's eyes, rather than her Twilight's so that was good, she had features to match both of her mothers, rather than looking anything like the sperm doner.

"welcome to the world little Starlight." Twilight's friends and their husbands whispered softly as they looked at her.

The next day the hospital was abuzz with ponies from all over the town as well as Equestria who wanted to get a glimpse of the new little princess. Though there were a couple of guards there to protect her from ponies who might want to hurt the newborn, they remained silent so they would not disturb the foal.

Ponies would ask Twilight all sorts of questions when she would walk in but she would answer them honestly before she would gently pick up Starlight and take her to see Summer who would feed her and sing a lullaby to her so she would be calm and everything. She found that the hardest part about being in the hospital with Starlight was she often didn't sleep because she was worried about her.

But eventually after about two weeks Summer and Twilight were able to take Starlight home to the castle where she was met with her room, which she fell in love with instantly. It was adorable to watch her giggle and play with her stuffed toys. So far things seemed pretty calm with her, she was actually content to sleep alone in her crib as well as try baby food so that Summer wouldn't have to go through the whole, breast milk to formula phase of her being a little bit of a stubborn foal.

The first night back Twilight promised that Summer could rest and relax a while, Twilight was sure she could handle it. After she tucked in her wife and kissed her happily she went to check on Starlight and it was then that she learned, Starlight was a fast learner when it came to flying. Twilight found the little filly flying happily above her head.

"oh pony feathers..." Twilight squeaked as she saw this, it would seem parenting would be a little more difficult than she had first thought.

She sighed and flapped her own wings to try and get her to come down but she blinked when she began flying away from her mother and she groaned, "This is going to be difficult."

She flew after the little filly but squeaked when she hit the wall instead of catching her. She groaned and kept chasing her, the little foal giggling happily the whole time before she was eventually caught. Twilight sighed and she smiled at her gently, "There. Now come on young filly, it's time for your nap, not play time. Ok? I don't want to have to get mommy up, because she's really tired. Ok?"

The young filly looked up at her mother blankly before giggling and clapping her hooves slightly and allowed her to be set down and tucked into bed for a nap, obviously tired after that little chase, so she fell asleep pretty quickly. Twilight sighed and smiled before she joined her wife in bed and yawned, this was going to be difficult but after the two of them were well rested and prepared, she was sure that there would be no problem in raising the little filly of theirs.

The months seemed to go by quickly and soon Rainbow Dash was giving birth herself to a young colt. He was a dark blue Pegasus colt with dark red hair, which he got from his father side as well as some freckles on his cheeks and gold eyes that he got from Rainbow Dash's father. They named him Night Flyer. He was a really energetic little colt so they were about the only parents that Twilight knew of that could actually raise him.

After he was able to go home Dash insisted that he and Starlight have a playdate. Which went about as well as one could imagine with how they were both extremely good at flying for their age. They would zip around and try to beat each other, Night Flyer seemed extremely interested in how she had a horn while he simply had wings. They seemed to become close instantly, as if they were meant to be friends.

it wasn't until MUCH later when the two of them were a year old that Fluttershy and Discord finally had their little foal...creature...thing. The foal looked like a pony but had a mixture of buttercream yellow and brown in her coat, she had a twisted horn and dragon wings as well as reptilian eyes. Clearly she took after her father in the chaos area since she looked like an odd mish mash of animals and pony parts. Still they couldn't help but admire the young foal, they named her Screwloose, but they mainly called her Lucy for short.

The three foals all seemed to hit it off with each other, becoming inseparable when they got together, to the point they practically watched themselves, leaving time for the adults to chat and catch up. The foals seemed to love each other as great friends and all of their parents couldn't wait to see how things would turn out for them once they grew up enough to start going to school.

 **WOW! That was a surprise right? Didn't expect to have such a detailed description of the foals this early on, but I guess you already knew what Starlight was going to look like huh? well that's another chapter complete. Hope you enjoyed, and I promise it'll be going slower soon. This was just to introduce them all as children, but don't worry I'll do my best to do a chapter about Starlight growing up and THEN I'll move on to her going to school with the others in a different chapter. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4: Growing Up Royal

By the time that Starlight was a year old she was running/flying all around the castle with her mothers trying to find her. Though they really didn't have all that much time for the game that day, though thankfully for them, it wasn't that hard with how she was so brightly colored as well as her giggling. But the two mares stopped as they saw her looking at herself in the mirror and she touched her hoof to the glass, "Preti..."

The two mares froze, "What did you say sweetie?"

The young filly pointed to the reflections of her two mothers, "Preti."

This touched the two mares greatly to know that their child found them pretty. They hugged her happily before they left the room carrying her to her stroller so that they could all three go to the picnic that AppleJack had arranged. The young children were there as well, though they mainly played in the playpen Apple Bloom had made. Everypony chatted and Rainbow Dash puffed out her chest proudly.

"Guess who's little man is already flying circles around her home?" She bragged happily only to be proven when Night Flyer and Starlight zoomed past her, causing Summer and Sorin to go chasing after them quickly.

"well you know this wouldn't be happening if you allowed me to use my magic to make a forcefield around the playpen so they couldn't get out." Discord spoke casually only for Twilight to hit him upside the head.

"We are NOT trapping our children. in something like that. They will just have to learn as most normal foals do at their young age." Twilight said with an eye roll. Summer softly sat Starlight back down as Sorin did the same for Night Flyer.

Screwloose giggled as she watched her friends and made a glass of chocolate milk appear in her hooves before chugging it down.

Discord grinned, "See?! That's all we have to really worry about, Lucy getting too much chocolate milk, since you know after that she starts drinking the glasses and not the milk and we can't really afford more explosion damage. So annoying to fix."

Fluttershy gave him a sharp glare before she smiled sweetly at her friends, "Oh don't worry girls. I'm sure that they'll grow out of the exploring phase. How are the preparations for little Starlight's second Birthday party coming along?"

Pinkie and Cheese Sandwich beamed as they began bouncing and Pinkie began explaining everything, "Oh! We had everything planned! we even invited Rarity and Fancy, since they'll be able to come along this time with their little colt is away at primary school, he's apparently REALLY smart for barely being three, so they made arrangements to come on down and visit!"

As the adults planned away Starling beamed as she played with her friends, doing cool magic tricks with Lucy while Night Flyer watched. It wasn't long before the years seemed to go by with a flash. Starlight was celebrating her fifth birthday up in Canterlot with the other royal and noble ponies. All of Canterlot was abuzz trying to give the filly extravagant gifts and such. But like Twilight she mainly wanted books over jewels.

After a while some of the classy fillies and colts tried to talk to her, "What's it like to be a Princess? Do you get everything you want?"

"oh I bet she gets to boss around a LOT of servants and stuff!" One filly piped up.

This puzzled Starlight and she tilted her head, her crown on her head for the occasion and she shook her head, "Mommy and mom don't like having a bunch of servants around, we do all our own chores, except washing our own clothes we do have somepony for that."

The foals looked at her in shock, one colt looked horrified even as he said, "a princess who does house work?! Even I don't do that stuff it's work! And I'd get my hooves dirty."

They moved away from her and decided to enjoy the party a bit more. some even whispering about how weird it was that she had two moms, but they'd never say that in front of her directly. Starlight blinked before she moved to try and find some punch, She couldn't understand why they thought it was so weird, since most ponies knew by now that her mother, Twilight, was now into all the big and special treatments most expected from being a Princess.

once the party was over and the family was on their way home Twilight smiled as she looked at her daughter, "we have one more surprise for you, sweetie, We talked to Mrs. Cheeralie and she said that you, Night, and Lucy are old enough to start kindergarten and will be allowed to start on Monday! You'll be in your classes with all your friends and some new friends to make!"

This cheered the filly up greatly and she jumped up and down around her mothers happily. She spent all that week getting ready and getting a gift for the teacher, to thank her for allowing them to start, as well as not suggesting that she go to school in Canterlot with all those snobs. She liked visiting Canterlot and she knew Aunt Rarity and Uncle Fancy Pants weren't all THAT snobby, but the fillies and colts there looked at her funny, and she wasn't sure she would be able to handle all that weird prim and proper stuff she would learn rather than the normal stuff she WANTED to learn.

The night before she was going to be going she looked at her mothers and she asked, "Will the other fillies and colts like me?"

The two mares were shocked at the question their daughter asked before they smiled and hugged her close, trying to calm her nerves.

"Oh sweetie we know you're nervous but don't worry, after all everypony loves a princess. But all joking aside, You're a wonderful little filly and you're sure to make a lot of good friends. I know that it can be scary, but don't worry. After all You'll have Night Flyer and Screwloose there to help you get used to things and make sure that you're never alone ok?" Summer told her while stroking her daughter's mane gently.

Twilight nodded and she smiled softly while handing her a lovely blue and lavender colored bracelet, "And you'll have this, to remind you that we'll both always be here for you whenever you need us ok?"

This cheered up the filly greatly and before long she was fast asleep, cuddling a stuffed dragon given to her by Spike. The morning came and she smiled as she trotted into the kitchen where her mothers were making breakfast of crystal berry pancakes with Zap apple jam just for Starlight to make sure that she started her day off sweet and happy so she would have a good first day of school.

"This is great mother! Thank you!" Starlight beamed as she ate happily, Twilight chuckled happily as she kissed her daughters head softly and Summer brushed out Startlight's mane. Once they had breakfast and got everything ready for her to head off the three of them walked her to the schoolhouse where many fillies and colts played out in the playground. They all said their goodbyes before smiling. Starlight beamed as she ran to greet her friends.

"We'll be back to pick you up at three!" Twilight called waving happily.

"Bye mom! Bye Mother! I love you guys!" Starlight called waving back as she watched her moms walk off.

She beamed and played a while with her friends before Cheeralie called them all inside to get seated, "Alright my little ponies! It's so wonderful to see such new and eager faces, I'm going to be your teacher, Mrs. Cheeralie, now I'd like all of you to stand up, one by one and tell the class your name, what you like to do and something interesting about yourself. Why don't we start with you sweetie?"

She pointed to Screwloose who was in the front row, she was more than happy to stand up and speak, "Hi, I"m Screwloose Daisy Discord. I like to spread fun chaos all around to my friends and my daddy tried to take over equestria twice!"

Everypony shared a happy laugh, all of them knowing that Discord was far past this now, though it WAS something interesting about her. The class went on with everypony talking about themselves, Night Flyer's turn was certainly memorable.

"My name is Night Flyer Sorin Dash! I love to fly through the night sky, with my mom of course, and I'm going to be a Wonder Bolt when I get big!" He posed a few times though her blushed lightly when noticing Starlight was watching him.

Finally it was Starlight's turn to speak and she gulped slightly as she stood and looked around, "U-Um...My name is Starlight Summer Sparkle. I like singing at the summer sun celebration with my moms and...um...I'm an alicorn princess."

She unfolded her small wings and gulped, looking around the room as she got some stares and after a moment The room erupted in questions. Starlight squeaked as she looked around and foals started bombing her with questions like, "how many tiaras do you have?" "do you know princess Celestia?" "Is it weird to have two moms?" And the most heart wrenching, "are you too good for those schools in Canterlot?"

Cheeralie was able to calm them down to get on with class but Starlight couldn't really pay attention as a colt kept throwing paper at her head and she couldn't figure out who it was. After what felt like forever they were called out for lunch and recess and Starlight walked with Lucy and Night Flyer to go eat together. They all laughed happily as they ate their food and Lucy gave them a little show with her magic.

It wasn't until they found themselves surrounded by about four colts that things began to look grim, and Starlight knew that this was NOT going to end well.

 **WOW! again. Chapter four was a doosy! I feel like pinkie pie in season one! Oh well I'm having fun and getting things done, right? That's what counts. Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5: Dealing With Bullies

Starlight gulped slightly as she stood up, "Um...what's wrong everypony?"

She couldn't help but feel as if she were staring some kind of war, though mainly figuratively speaking, as one of the colts glared at her. He was slightly big for his age, which was about five or six but that wasn't really unusual since he was a colt and she a filly, and there were often differences in sizes depending on who the pony was. He had told the class his name was Gold Stone, and he was the youngest son of Filthy rich, making him Diamond Tiara's little brother.

His name certainly matched since he was a yellow Earth pony with golden hair and eyes, but they didn't look as nice since he was scowling at her with a look of disgust. His friends were no better than him, a pegasus named Smash Kicks with a brown coat and red hair. It wasn't hard to imagine he was the son of Dumb-Bell, one of the pegasus stallions from cloudsdale who picked on Rainbow Dash as a filly.

The other two were twins and both were pegasus ponies, more than likely related to Hoops, one of the other two of the bullies from cloudsdale, named Crash Course and Flame Blaze. Flame Blaze had red and orange hair with a dark orange coat and Crash Course had an orange mane with a red coat.

"What's 'wrong' is we don't like the fact that you three are trying to be big shots here! Just because you think your important because your parents are important." Gold Stone said as he kicked Starlight's food away.

Lucy winced, "hey!"

Gold Stone glared at her and he scoffed, "Don't think you can stand up to US you HALF PONY! Look at you! You're a freak just like your dad!"

Smash shoved Night Flyer to the ground with the twins and began laughing, "Yeah! And you're not going to be a WonderBolt! You won't be able to beat US three! Our dads are the strongest fliers in ALL of equestria!"

Gold Stone turned his attention to Starlight and he snorted, "And you have TWO moms! That's weird! Even IF one of them is a Princess! Just because you're an Alicorn and were given a crown doesn't mean you're anymore important that a piece of trash! MY father says that if you have two moms then they are...um...FAGS! Yeah. My dad says that it needs to be illegal and **_I_** Agree with him because my dad is always right!" God snapped as he shoved her slightly.

"CHILDREN!" Cheeralie boomed as she looked down at them, "Gold Stone, Starlight. I'll be calling your parents, you two can stay after school. That is NO way to talk to each other, especially the name calling of somepony's parents when you do not know what that word means."

She helped the foals up and dusted them off before leading them inside. After recess ended Cheeralie started with another lesson. As class went on Starlight kept feeling like she was going to get into trouble. Even though Cheeralie had explained to her that she was not the one in trouble, since she was the one who was being picked on along with her friends. Still it worried her.

After school Summer, Twilight and Filthy Rich walked into the school looking shocked when they realized the reason for them being there was that Filthy Rich had been telling his son all this stuff that he tried forcing down pony's throats years ago.

"Mr. Rich. I am SHOCKED at what I saw today and to be honest I am VERY disappointed. Starlight, sweetie explain to your mommies and mr. Rich what happened." Cheeralie said, gaining a softer tone speaking to the young filly.

"I was eating with my friends and Gold started to pick on us for doing what Mrs. Cheeralie said...to tell our names and what we like to do and something special about us...but he made fun of all of us for it. And he kept calling my moms bad names..." Starlight whimpered and Summer hugged her gently while Twilight glared at Filthy Rich.

"It's one thing to insult US Filthy but when you start teaching your son to be rude to our child just because we decided to have a child, that is just pure evil!" Twilight snapped as she looked at Filthy.

He gulped slightly and he shook his head, "I don't want to hear any more of this sort of behavior, I assure you my boy will NOT be doing such things again."

Gold Stone glared at Starlight, "But they were all bragging about themselves how they're better than everypony else!"

Starlight glared right back, "Nuh uh! We don't think we're better than anypony!"

He growled as he stomped his hoof, "You're a PRINCESS! Of course you think you're better than everypony else!"

"That's not true!" She yelled.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!" Twilight's voice boomed, "That's it. I want an apology from Gold here. Did it ever occur to you that if either of us thought that we were better than anypony else that we would be living here? No. We may be princesses but we do NOT find ourselves higher than others."

The young colt gulped and lowered his head slightly before he looked at Starlight quietly, "...sorry..."

Once that was settled the family went off to Sugarcube Corner, since Summer had a show that day and Twilight was done with her work for the day and they wanted to help cheer up their daughter and make sure at least the rest of her day was fun and happy. by this time Pumpkin Cake was about six or so but she was able to at least take orders to help out her parents a bit. She wrote Twilight down for an alfalfa smoothie, the normal, and Starlight ordered a s'mores milkshake.

"Hey mother?" Starlight suddenly asked, "Do you think that ponies don't like me because I'm a princess?"

Twilight was shocked at her daughters question before she smiled as she moved and hugged her softly, "I think that ponies are just a bit jealous of you, but don't worry, you're a wonderful little filly and I'm sure you'll make lots of friends."

"but what if they don't?" She asked as she looked up as Mrs. Cake gave them their drinks.

"Forgive me for overhearing, sweeties, but it sounds to me like you need to just relax and not worry so much." She said softly as she smiled at them before she continued talking directly to Starlight now, "Just keep a stiff upper lip about things and just be yourself, and I'm sure things will work out."

The two smiled and thanked the older mare before listening to Summer sing as they started drinking their beverages when Rainbow Dash and Night Flyer came in. They smiled at the Princesses and Rainbow gave her son a nuggie softly, "Hey guys. Room for two more? Sorin is working on the house so we came here without him."

They chatted before Night Flyer and Starlight started talking, "hey want to go to the park for some flight practice?"

Starlight seemed hesitant at first and glaced at her mother for permission. Twilight nodded, "Sure. go ahead. but be sure you come home before dark, you know we don't want you outside at that hour."

She nodded with a smile, finishing her milkshake before they went off to the park happily. They stayed there flying for a long while until Night Flyer asked her seriously for a moment.

"Do you think that school will get easier?" He asked her as he landed in the grass with her.

It was an odd question to her but she guessed she was asking herself that question too. She began thinking about everything that had happened but she also began to think about all the more friendly faces they had seen there. Besides those four, nopony really seemed to be angry at them or mind that they were who they were and even that they didn't mind that Starlight had two moms. So despite what had happened there seemed to be more friends than there were bullies. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of that.

"Yeah. I think so." She told him as she smiled before she hugged him slightly, "See you tomorrow, you're a great friend."

As she waved she zipped home to her mothers. Sure her day hadn't really been all that great but hey, there was always tomorrow right? She just had to remember that. She had dinner with her moms before she got ready for bed happily, maybe she should ask Princess Luna for some advice, the next time she saw her. After all She was always helpful. She yawned and snuggled down into her bed happily.

 **On a scale from one to ten...this was about an 8 for me to write. Don't get me wrong I had fun and all but I mean it was just a bit more difficult for me to get right. Well hopefully it's not too horrible. Next chapter will hopefully be better.**


	6. Chapter 6: My Friend The Hero

So far school had been going much better for Starlight, the bullies bullied her and her friends a little less but they still did what they could to make their lives miserable. Still they couldn't complain. It wasn't until Family day arrived and Gold Stone had his father speak for the class about his work at Barnyard Bargins. It was a boring speech but he made up for it by giving everyone in the class a shiny new bit.

Starlight was obviously wary but she decided to do the right thing and she used her magic, a blue aura that sparked slightly at first before starting to work correctly, to give the bit back to Filthy Rich. When she did so he gave her a puzzled look.

"What's wrong, highness?" He asked, sounding sencere rather than the tone his son would use.

This was proven as Gold mumbled, "What is my dads money not good enough for a stuck up Princess?"

Nopony else seemed to hear but Starlight and she looked down, "I-It's nothing. M-My moms just always tell me to do what's right and well I-I don't think it was right of me to accept money from somepony without earning it..."

Cheeralie gave her a smile, showing she too was proud of the filly for what she did. Filthy blinked and he thought for a moment, as if her words sparked something in him before he nodded and ruffled her mane slightly.

"Good thoughts, princess." He told her softly before he got everything he needed and left the classroom so that they could have the rest of their school day.

At recess Lucy and Night patted her back happily, both looking proudly at their friend. They had known that she was a good kid and her actions had only proved it. But Gold Stone wasn't as impressed. He had expected her to be a real snob, like all princesses were, and thought she would demand more money from his father so that she could get in trouble.

The day went normally and Starlight grinned as she made arts and crafts for her friends and family. They all loved their crafts and decided that they'd go to Sugarcube Corner for a treat or two while Summer was still working. They all chatted and had some good fun, even Discord was accompanying them. They all had a good laugh about things that happened before and enjoyed themselves before they all headed back home.

Starlight had a nice evening with her mothers and her uncle Spike, he often made her laugh and that was good at least. After that they had dinner before Starlight went to bed, sleeping peacfully.

The next morning she got up and got ready for school before fluttering off on her own, as her parents thought that it was good for her to get in the flying practice. She was passing through the park when she stopped to rest, she could make it to school on time even if she had a little bit of trouble flying so far on her own without breaks.

She blinked when Gold Stone called out to her with an angry scowl. Oh great! What had she done this time? She couldn't recall anything so she wasn't sure what was his problem now. That is until he stormed over to her and shoved her down.

"THANKS You stupid princess! Because of you i have CHORES now! CHORES!" He snapped at her with an angry growl.

She blinked slightly as she looked at him in confusion, "I don't se how that's my fault..." She spoke softly as she gt up and fluttered her wing trying to get the dust and sorness out.

He growled and shoved her again, this time much harder. She hit the ground with a squeak and winced, her wing bending slightly as she landed before she gulped looking up at him in shock and slight fear.

"You and your dumb goodness! My dad took what you said about EARNING money to heart! Now I have to WORK for my money and it's all your fault you stupid filly!" Gold snapped before he stompped down on her wing, making her cry out in pain.

It was at this point that Night Flyer was flying by and he gasped slightly, seeing his best friend getting bullied like that made him angry. He swooped down and shood in front of her, protecting her from a punch, which hit him in the eye.

"Stop picking on Starlight, Gold! You're just a bully! Maybe you SHOULD have to work for your allowance!" He screamed as he glared at Gold who huffed and hit him hard again before he stormed away.

Night Flyer took it with pride though, his mother had taught him to do so after all. He helped Starlight up and helped her get to school, her wing hurt a lot and Flyer would have a black eye probably but that didn't really matter it seemed, all that mattered was getting an adult to help them with this problem. Cheeralie was just getting the foals inside for class when they arrived, but she didn't seem to see them.

"Alright my little ponies, whos ready for...wait...where are Starlight and Night?" She asked as she looked around and noticed they weren't in their seats.

"Maybe they decided not to come today, Mrs. Cheeralie." Gold stated proudly.

The door opened and Night Flyer walke din supporting Starlight easily, Cheeralie was horrified at what she saw and rushed to help the poor foals, "What in equestria happened to you?!"

Flyer looked at Gold who smirked before smiling innocently. Starlight was crying as she hugged the teacher tighty, "Gold Stone attacked me on my way to school! H-He shoed me to the ground and said it was my fault for his dad making him do chores before he stomped on my wing. He was going to punch me before Night came in and saved me...but he got hit twice..."

Cheeralie glared at Gold Stone and she sighed, "THAT'S why you came to school alone then? Not because your father was too busy?! Gold Stone you are in MAJOR trouble! I do NOT want to hear ANY complaints!"

Gold growled angrily, "She had it coming! they BOTH did!"

Cheeralie glared at him and he shut up and sank in his seat. Cheeralie told Lucy to watch the class while she dealt with Starlight and Flyer's wounds. Starlight's wing thankfully wasn't broken but Flyer definantly had a black eye which she put an ice pack to the try to stop the swelling from getting too bad. Starlight was shaken a bit but she couldn't help but thank her friend happily, he was truly a hero in her eyes.

Her best friend the Hero.

 **This is just a short little chapter to help set some things up. Also if you're intersted I'll be writing a new fic about King Sombra and another of my oc's. I have seen the comics and his back story and all but this is just MY take on his character and all. That's all. Anyway hope you liked this short little fun(?) Chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Age Of The Klutzy Princess

**This is a chapter for all of those who think that my character Starlight, is just a marysue. in previous chapters you need to realize she was only five or younger and so the thought to do everything her mothers tell her and do what was right, rather than ignoring what was right was fresh and clear in her mind. I plan to jump ages for some chapters as flash backs from younger years will be shown every now and then. If any of you have any problems with the way I present my characters please let me know so that I may fix them wherever you think they might need it.**

By this point in Starlight's life she had learned to ignore Gold Stone and his gang of bullies, after all who was HE to think of her as simply perfect and bully her for such? She knew she wasn't perfect. Only her friends knew that she couldn't really use too much magic at this point but that was due to one of her mothers being only a Pegasus and her mother Twilight had told her that she would learn as she got older.

She had just celebrated her ninth birthday, having it in Ponyville that year rather than Canterlot where her friends would be judged. She often wondered about her cutie mark and what hers would be. Most of the foals at her school were starting to get theirs after all, except for her, Lucy, and Night Flyer. There were a few others as well but they mainly ignored them.

She and Lucy were talking about how Starlight would have to be staying with her and her folks for a while due to her mothers going away, Twilight and Spike to The Crystal Empire to help with Starlight's Aunt Cadence during her last few weeks of pregnancy and Summer was off to Las Pegasus to host and open for some sort of talent show. That was ok by her though.

"Didn't your mommy Summer leave last night?" Lucy asked as she looked at her friend.

"Yeah and Mom left after dropping me off at school, that's why you saw us hugging for much longer than normal...thaaaaaaat and I still had some syrup stuck to me from breakfast and of course my clumsiness got us stuck for a couple minutes until mom could figure out the right spell. But she probably won't get there until later today. And Spike is going with her so I cant stay at home alone. Do you think that it'll be alright? I mean I love Aunt Fluttershy but I'm not sure if Uncle Discord would want just a clumsy pony like me around with all his chaos work he does." Starlight told Lucy quietly.

The chaotic pony scoffed and waved her hoof, "Nah! Dad's just a bit grumpy sometimes he's alright with clumsy! Clumsiness is next to Chaos as he always says! Besides, he's used to it with how big my wings are. Heck! I'm surprised my flying lessons haven't sent me to Applewood or farther with how big they are!"

The two friends couldn't help but laugh at the joke before they blinked when they noticed Night Flyer coming in hot as he flew down from where his dad had dropped him off.

"Hey guys!" Night called out to them as he flapped his wings and landed near his friends.

"Oh heya Night! What's up?" Lucy piped as she and Starlight smiled at him.

He looked grim and he said, "You won't believe what's going on! it's about Gold Stone."

The fillies groaned and were about to ask what before the whole playground erupted into chatter and the three foals all gathered with the crowd and Starlight gasped in horror as she saw the sight before her, Gold Stone had his cutie mark. it wasn't as if she expected to get her cutie mark first or anything but she didn't feel like it would be a big deal if Gold Stone got his cutie mark.

"What do you think, blank flanks? Jealous of my awesome cutie mark?" Gold gloated as he showed off.

Starlight rolled her eyes and she said, "You know it doesn't say what your talent is."

He growled, "My talent is financing, DUH! That's why it's a bar of gold and a bar of silver. It means I'm great at what I do!"

Night Flyer rolled his eyes and he said, "It's not that great. Just means you get to use a lot of math!"

This normally would have started an argument but Mrs. Cheeralie interrupted, "Alright my little ponies, everyone inside. we have a um...a different sort of visitor today."

The fillies and colts piled into the classroom and Lucy and Starlight Grinned at the sight of Discord, "Hey kiddies! My daughter told me that there was some sort of family day to share what you did with the class! Well I'm here to talk about being the Lord of Chaos!"

Cheeralie cleared her throat and he chuckled nervously before clearing his throat, "I-I mean being the magic user who helps with supplies and food shortages around Equestria."

He went on and on throughout the day explaining everything he did, though Gold Stone seemed less than impressed. Often making Snarky comments until Discord zipped his mouth shut, earning a laugh from all the classroom including Cheeralie. Though to be fair he DID unzip his mouth after a while...a LONG while. Finally the day came to an end and Starlight, Lucy and Discord told Night Flyer goodbye before they hopped onto Discords back and in a flash they were standing inside the castle that the Discord family called home. It was pretty crazy to say the least.

The main front room was made to look like a mish mash of crazy stairways and walls made of what looked like gingerbread in some parts while the rest of the castle had random hallways and rooms all over the place. He grinned as the two girls ran off to go have fun while Fluttershy tended to the animals. He knew that Lucy wouldn't get into...TOO much trouble.

The two fillies laughed and played happily, but that stopped when Things started getting a bit off. Poor Starlight could hardly stop from tripping over her own hooves! Still this didn't bother her or at least not at first. It wasn't until she and Lucy were practicing magic that things got a bit frustrating for Starlight.

As always she was having a bit of trouble with a simple levitation spell while Lucy was happily preforming tricks that had to do with cotton candy clouds and strawberry milk, since she was more like her mother in liking strawberry milk better than chocolate. Starlight groaned as she almost had the chair she was trying to levitate off the ground only for it to fall.

"Oh pony feathers!" She growled as she stomped her hoof.

"Oh don't be a sour strawberry, Star! You'll get it!" Lucy piped up happily.

Starlight sighed and nodded, trying to not let it get to her too badly. She kept going and beamed when this time it seemed to work only for it to burst suddenly, causing both fillies to let out a cry of shock. The noise alerted Fluttershy who flew down the stairs to the second floor where they were to check on them.

"Oh goodness! Are you girls alright?" She asked as she patted them down with her hooves.

"we're fine." They both said with groans as they waited for Fluttershy to stop.

Eventually she nodded and lead the girls back up the stairs to the first floor through the main hallway and to the kitchen for them to help out with making dinner. They decided not to really talk about what happened with the exploding of the chair until Fluttershy had to ask how it happened, which got a good groan from the princess.

"I-It wasn't my fault! I didn't mean to." She said as she stomped her hoof slightly, leaving the yellow pegasus to blink slightly.

"Twilight told me about your problems. Don't let it get to you Sweetie. After all nopony is perfect." Fluttershy soothed as Starlight handed her the oats for the oat burgers, Starlight's favorite.

"It isn't about that Aunt Fluttershy..." Starlight grumbled as she lowered her head and kicked at nothing as she watched Fluttershy work, "I'm just not the princess everyone expects me to be..."

Fluttershy looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean Starlight? You're a wonderful filly, fun and happy, kind and helpful as well as you have all the beauty of both your mothers, and spunk to boot."

Lucy licked up the remaining oat batter after her mother poured them onto the frying pans to cook for a minue as she said, "Yeah! You're awesome! You're a great princess!"

Starlight glared at them, "But I'm too clumsy! I trip on my own hooves when I try levitation I BLOW THINGS UP. I'm not graceful or elegant or even prim and proper and snooty! I'm not like a Princess at all!"

As of luck wanted to prove her point when she moved to turn away she slipped on some butter and slid all the way across the kitchen and past the main living room, earning a gasp from Fluttershy and discord who happened to be walking in when she slid under his legs, only managing to stop when she hit a closet filled with vases, causing a couple to fall and break over her head, though with the cartoon comedy spell discord put on most of their items she was not harmed.

"See...?" She grumbled as she shook the vase pieces out of her mane.

Fluttershy shook her head and chuckled slightly as she led the filly back to them, "Sweetie, do you really think THAT'S what ponies want from a princess? Is that anything like your mother?"

"No..." The filly answered.

"Is it like Princess Celestia?" Fluttershy asked.

"No."

"Princess Luna?"

"No."

"Princess Cadence?"

"No!" Starlight beamed.

"is it like cotton candy?!" Lucy pipped up, jumping up from appearing between them.

"No- wait...what?" Starlight asked as she tilted her head at her friend, only for LUcy and her dad to start snickering together happily.

Fluttershy smiled and she said, "So see? You don't have to be any of those things to be a Princess. The only thing you have to be is yourself, and who you are is a great Princess."

This cheered the Filly up greatly and she hugged Fluttershy happily, "Thanks aunt Fluttershy!"

She grinned and moved to go get plates for them to set up the dinner table when she slipped again and squeaked, tumbling a ways until she hit a shelf and a sack of flour poured all over her, causing her to turn white, "SERIOUSLY?!"

The four had a good laugh at the sight before shaking their heads and smiling, she was quite a clumsy princess but hopefully she would grow out of it. If not well...things would certainly get interesting to say the least.


	8. Chapter 8: Picture Day Drama and Discord

**Writing a character to be clumsy, hard as ever, remember that. No her special talent is NOT blowing things up. You would NOT believe how many messages I'e gotten regarding that. She's still only nine, so no cutie mark yet but she'll get there, probably at the age of ten or eleven I don't know yet. Buuuuuuuuuut I DO know what her cutie mark is going to be. No you may not ask in messaging me what it will be or if you can give ideas for them. That wouldn't be fair to the story I've already got planned out. Anyway, enjoy this chapter about the drama of Picture Day and the fun moments at Discords castle.**

Starlight was used to the castle quite quickly though that didn't help with her whole, clutzy problem. She would often run into walls or knock lamps and vases off their tables and onto her head. Still she couldn't complain. Lucy asked her parents if Night could come over and while reluctant at first they agreed.

Rainbow Dash had come to trust Discord a bit more over time so she didn't mind letting Night Flyer stay a while to hang out with his friends. What they were doing was actually pretty fun, since none of them knew their special talents they wanted to see if they could earn them by doing random things around the castle. They didn't really want to call it becoming Cutie Mark Crusaders, since that didn't suit them they figured so instead they just called it having fun with talents.

Lucy suggested they try the ball pit room for some fun. The three friends jumped in, though poor Starlight got a few of the plastic balls stuck to her horn causing all of them to laugh happily before diving under to play a game of tag. They enjoyed this but no cutie marks in ball pit fun.

They tried some gymnastics next but that failed when Starlight and Night got their wings stuck in the rings while trying to flip, causing the two of them to touch noses and blush awkwardly before Lucy helped them down, though Night was still blushing when they landed. Afterwards they tried going to the sewing room to make clothes and stuff to see if they were good at that buuuuuut once again failed when Summer managed to get her name caught in the sewing machine and have a large half completed dress stuck in her mane for a while only for her to look pitifully at Lucy and squeak out, "little help...?"

Night suggested after a while they try something a bit more extreme so they tried their hooves at the paintball room, only for them to end up just covered in paint, even more so Starlight because her gun had jammed and then exploded pain all over her, which they all washed off while trying their hooves at swimming and Starlight managed to actually have some fun there, since there was no chance of her actually klutzing out there.

After a few tries in more and more rooms they gave up for a break for some lunch, though they all secretly knew it was because no matter where they went Starlight ended up either falling into something, knocking something over, or slipping over her own hooves and running head on into something causing a great comedic moment among the friends. But even if it made her friends and her laugh she still felt frustrated that she was the only princess in all of Equestria that was such a big klutz.

"I give up! I'm way too clumsy!" Starlight grumbled as she messed with her crazy straw in her chocolate milk.

Her friends looked at her in worry and Night Flyer blushed as he patted her back slightly, "It's nothing really big, after all I can't really fly all that well, remember?"

"Yeah!" Lucy pipped up, "and I've got dragon wings! we all have something off about us but we like it!"

This cheered up the princess a bit, but not quite as much as her friends had hoped. The rest of the day was mostly uneventful except for when Starlight got her head stuck inside a vase and Discord had to use butter to get her free, and in turn because of the butter she slid off into a different part of the castle until she crashed into the pool again. Fluttershy took over there, helping to dry her off slightly.

The three friends had some laughs and told stories over a campfire outside in the garden while Discord told them scary stories and they made some smores, though Lucy's they were pretty sure was made out of paper flower petals and cotton candy, but they didn't really mind, shrugging it off as something that Lucy did because of her chaotic likes and dislikes.

Night Flyer went home after that and She and Lucy continued to play for a while, deciding that it would be fun to try hiding in the gardens outside the castle grounds. Starlight would have won if not for her slipping and falling from the purple tree she was in. Sure she was a bit of a sore loser at first but that changed to the two of them laughing quite quickly.

They headed off to bed after dinner and not much else happened that day. Still they couldn't really complain. In the morning they got ready for school and unluckily for Starlight it was Picture day. She promised her aunts Celestia and Luna that each school year on picture day she would wear her royal attire, to look her best. She didn't normally like it but she did it anyway.

Her normal royal attire consisted of her crown given to her by Celestia at her baby shower before she was born a silver chain necklace around her neck and her royal slippers in a lovely silver color. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror and she shrugged, she guessed she wasn't that bad looking.

She made her way down for breakfast with Lucy and Fluttershy gasped, "Goodness, Starlight. You look great! Are you ready for your school picture?"

The alicorn sighed, "Yeah I guess but...I'm not comfortable yet with my crown and stuff, it feels weird to wear them for something so regular as a picture day."

Discord laughed and he patted her head slightly, "oh come now! Everyday is a great day to get dressed up and feel good about yourself!"

To demonstrate he made a tux appear in himself and a lovely red dress on Fluttershy, who giggled in agreement as she flew over with their pancakes, "Discord is right, besides, this crown and those slippers show who you are and where you are from, you should wear them with pride, be it for anything. Even just a school picture."

The filly smiled, feeling much prouder and she lifted her head high happily, though she did end up knocking a bit of syrup onto herself, but thankfully discord cleaned her up with the snap of his eagle claw. She couldn't help but think that they were right about that, she would be more proud to wear her royal attire even if it was just for a school photo.

On the way to school she and Lucy chatted happily, Lucy's normally crazy mane was actually combed a little better than normal and looked pretty good. Night Flyer wore his wonderbolts trainee suit his mother got him as like every year. The three friends chatted happily but were interrupted when Gold Stone glared at them.

"Hey princess! What's wrong? Can't wear NORMAL clothes for picture day?" He taunted as he glared at her crown.

She lowered herself slightly, "Stop that Gold, you know I made a promise to Aunt Celestia..."

He scoffed, "Who cares? I'm sure she's ashamed of you anyway!"

Her friends were about to fight her battle for her but she stopped them, her horn glowing pitifully, "I can fight my own battles guys..."

They looked at each other with worried looks but backed off. Gold was about to make another remark when she closed her eyes, her magic surrounded him but as she expected, didn't do what she wanted. He laughed as her horn dimmed and she lowered her head slightly.

"Better luck next time!" He teased as everypony went to the school yard to get their picture taken.

After everything was said and done the class went on with their day. It wasn't until it was time for them to be picked up things got a bit bad. Night Flyer had already been picked up already so Starlight and Lucy were waiting for Discord to pick them up. He was taking a while so they had a bit of time.

Gold Stone walked over with a smug look on his face, "Hey princess want to take off your dumb crown?"

She glared at him, "This crown is not dumb! My Aunt Celestia gave it to me AND it's a symbol of who I am."

She yelped when he took it from on top her head and smirked. She cried out with a slight growl, "Hey! Give it back!"

He glared at her, "No way! This thing doesn't belong to you anymore!"

The chase began after this and she growled angrily, knocking him to the ground sending her crown flying. She yelped slightly and tried to catch it but it hit the ground before she could, some of the jewels shattering. She froze, tears fell down her face. Gold Stone ignored it as if it were nothing when his father came to pick him up and he left without another word.

Shortly after Discord appeared and flew over quickly, "what in Equestria happened?" He asked her softly.

"Gold Stone took my Crown...I-I lost it and tackled him trying to get it back but her tossed it and..." She couldn't speak, she was so choked up.

She hadn't enjoyed wearing it all that often but she did love that crown, it showed her who she was and where she came from, as well, it was a gift from Celestia and Luna, she didn't want anything like this to happen to it!

Discord knew this and he patted her head softly and grinned, "Don't cry now Star!"

With a snap of his fingers her crown was restored, and floated back on top of her head happily. She gasped and grinned as she hugged discord who returned the hug hesitantly, "Now you see? You HAVE learned something, that crown helped you."

As the three of them began on their way to the castle of Discord Starlight did review what she had learned thanks to that stupid bully breaking her crown, it didn't matter what others thought of her, even if their words or names could hurt, because she was who she was and that was all she needed to be!

They arrived and Fluttershy asked if they could help out with the cake for that nights desert, of course she took off her royal attire so she wouldn't get anything dirty and moved to help with Lucy. Maybe they'd be good bakers and get their cutie marks in that? She found out the hard way that this wasn't the case when she tripped on her hooves carrying the cup of milk and collided with Lucy who was carrying the bowl of flour and chocolate chips, causing the two fillies to be covered in the mixture of all the ingrediants.

Starlight groaned as she and Lucy lay in the big pile of mess, "I guess the thing I HAVEN'T learned today was how to control my klutzy nature..."

This was an understatement considering the two friends looked like they were a couple of white clouds with chocolate chip rain covering them. But if there was one thing that they knew was it was pretty funny and the four of them began to laugh as they started to clean up. Truly this was QUITE a day, but nothing too different in the house of Discord.

The two friends cleaned up, had dinner and even finally some desert, though they were pretty sure that Discord just popped this cake up to save them the trouble of cleaning up again. The family laughed and Starlight even got to talk to her parents through a viewing pool that Discord had gave the three of them just for situations like this. Starlight ended up falling asleep listening to her mother Summer singing her a lullaby through the mirror pool. Truly a perfect end to an almost not so perfect, but pretty fun, chaotic day.

 **WOW! This was even longer than I intended! Oh well! Still fun to write! Anyway I'm thinking of letting the next chapter be about her adventures in the Crystal Empire with her friends and the discord family to meet her new little cousin. Any ideas for the design and name of said little cousin? Let me know! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was so fun to write!**


	9. Chapter 9: Adventure in the Empire

**I'm telling you all this right now, there will be a time when Gold Stone gets his just deserts. It will be later on in the story, not for quite a while. perhaps when he's old enough to really understand that he has been making fun of a princess or if I decide to have him try to romance her or something, at this point the story could go anywhere. But luckily I'm not quite there yet so we will see. In other words, please no more reviews about Gold Stone's behavior. I want reviews of chapters. not the bully. I need to know if the story and characters are good not just questions and comments on a couple of parts of the chapter I need reviews on the chapters as a whole. Please and thank you. Anyway This chapter is a little bit more of a lost in the supermarket kind of thing, but not really as it's also tying into the whole cadence having a baby scenario.**

Starlight, Night Flyer, and Lucy were all bouncing in their train seats as they were riding with Rainbow Dash and Summer on their way to the Crystal Empire. Summer had gotten back a few days earlier and Cadence had had the baby that morning, so Twilight thought it would be a good idea for her and her friends, as well as two adults, to come up north to the Empire to meet the new royal addition to the family.

Summer and Rainbow rolled their eyes at the children. They had agreed that they could explore a bit on their own for a while while the two of them went on ahead to the castle to greet Twilight and see the new baby for themselves.

"Can you believe it? I'm a big cousin! AND we get to go to the Crystal Empire!" Starlight beamed as she and her friends talked.

"That's really great Star! I mean think about it! We get to meet a new widdle cutesy wootsy friend AND go to an awesome place we've never been!" Lucy giggled as they watched the snow come into view.

"Yeah and I heard that the Crystal Empire has one of the best training grounds ever! We can practice our flying there!" Night pounded his hoof in the air happily.

Starlight nodded, "My uncle Shining Armor won't be there to train with us though."

They guessed that was ok seeing how his wife did just give birth but that was alright with them, after all they could just goof around a while and then head to see the newborn prince or Princess. The train pulled up and they all got off. Summer gave Starlight the map so that they would know where to find them in the castle when they decided to show up. Rainbow gave her son a hoofbump before the two older mares flew off, leaving the foals alone to do as they please. After all, what could three foals do in a few hours to POSSIBLY get them into trouble right?

Starlight began leading them happily stopping at the library and the museum first, since like Twilight she found herself interested in such. Her friends weren't AS interested but they didn't quite act like Rainbow Dash would have. They tried to share the interest with Starlight, especially Night Flyer. Lucy DID find an old painting that she was fascinated with, of a dark grey Unicorn stallion with a red curved horn and shadowy hair, to anyone else he would have looked scary, but to her he was simply amazing to look at, a blush hit her cheeks before her friends had her move on to the next exhibit with them.

Afterwards they went to the candy factory for the crystal candies that Lucy wanted to see and try. Thaaaaat didn't go too well when poor Starlight's klutzy nature caused her to knock over a couple machines and pull a few levers she was not supposed to pull, or even that she was trying to pull. But since she was just a filly, and a princess they let it slide.

Finally they all took off for some flying practice, Lucy was pretty good but mainly because she was able to use her chaos magic to keep her steady. Night Flyer and Starlight were pretty good already, well Night More than Starlight but he was helping her silently. Though she was really wanting to learn how to control her magic better. Still she didn't want anything to get blown up again that day so she decided to leave that for another day.

Somewhere along the line the three had managed to lose the map. They of course didn't realize at first as they were playing and flying and having a grand time. But when they decided it was a good time to start heading to the castle Starlight found she couldn't find the map.

"I-I think I lost the map..." She squeaked in fear.

"WHAT?!" her friends cried out in unison.

"N-No reason to panic! W-we can find our way right? I-I mean we've been all OVER this place today so I-I'm sure we can find our way to the castle right?" She was mainly convincing herself of this, and it was clear as her friends didn't seem so convinced.

The three friends tried to go it alone for a while, having Starlight lead them, though the poor filly kept running into trash cans, thankfully none of them were full. She led them down street after street trying to get them there. Lucy finally thought it would be a good idea to ask somepony to give them directions. That didn't work out too well either.

"well now, you just want to make a left a right then a left then a right, then a right then a left!" An older Crystal pony told them.

They thanked him before heading on their way, but it led them to the wrong place. The asked again and got the same answer and decided to try it. This went on for several hours until the three foals were too exhausted to continue.

"This is all your fault Star..." Lucy said as she glared at the alicorn, "You and your clumsy nature!"

"MY fault?! You're the one who can't poof up a new map!" Starlight argued.

"I have to know what it LOOKED like to poof it up! My magic may be chaos but it still has RULES!" The chaotic pony snapped.

The two fillies argued like this for a while until Night Flyer tried to break them up, "STOP! This is no time for hoof pointing!"

"I'm not hoof pointing! SHE is!" Lucy yelled.

"I am not!" Starlight growled.

"are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO! YOU ALWAYS POINT HOOVES AT EVERYPONY ELSE WHEN IT'S YOUR CLUMSY FLANK THAT CAUSES ALL THE PROBLEMS!"

Starlight gasped as she glared at Lucy, "TAKE THAT BACK YOU...YOU HALF PONY!"

Lucy winced and tears formed in both the fillies eyes and they tackled each other angrily, yelling and screaming, pulling on each others mane and so on trying to get the other to call out in defeat, which didn't look like it would be happening anytime soon unless Night did something about it, and fast.

"GUYS!" Night screamed as he stood between them, breaking apart their fight, "Do you REALLY want to fight like this?!"

The two fillies glared right at each other and growled slightly, "YES!" They yelled in unison."

Night sighed and he looked at the two of them before he shook his head, "You guys are best friends. You guys shouldn't be getting this mad at each other when it's nopony's fault that we lost the map. Things like that happen. But my mom always says to be calm in a situation like this, and not to get mad at each other like this. It doesn't help and it doesn't solve any problems. We ALL got us into this mess and we ALL have to remain calm and not play the blaming game. It's just not right, not fair and totally NOT cool.

"One thing is for sure, it'll ruin our friendship if we all argue like this any longer. Is that really the way to handle things? Will losing our closest and dearest friends help any of us in ANY way?"

The two fillies looked at each other and nodded, knowing he was right. And that losing each others friendship was something that none of them wanted. They apologized and hugged each other tightly before looking at each other. They HAD to figure out how to get to the castle. But how?

They thought for a while, pacing around slightly trying to think of ways to find the castle when it hit Starlight light a ton of bricks, why not fly up above the roof tops and find the castle that way?! She told this to her friends who slapped their foreheads slightly, feeling pretty dumb, all three of them, for not thinking of that sooner.

They all flew directly up and before long they found the Castle, literally one block away from where they had been. They shared a laugh at the irony of it all before they made their way to the castle and went inside. Once inside Twilight, Shining Armor, and Rainbow Dash greeted them outside of the room Cadence was in.

"There you three are!" Twilight called as she ran and she and summer hugged their daughter and Rainbow Hugged her son, while Lucy joined in with all the hugs.

"What took you guys so long?" Shining Armor asked them curiously.

The three friends chuckled nervously, they had a LOT of explaining to do. After their story the adults laughed slightly and ruffled their manes, "Sounds like you three learned a lesson on keeping calm in a situation."

The whole room laughed it off before smiling as Twilight opened the door to Cadences room and she motioned Starlight over, "Starlight, come on over and take a look."

She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and gazed down at the bundle in hre Aunt's hooves.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnd it's a cliff hanger! ^^ teehee! Don't you all just adore my Cliffhangers? Stay tuned for Chapter 10 to find out what the foal looks like and if its a filly or a colt! And yes I AM taking it there with Lucy and Sombra, maybe, it could just be a schoolpony crush. I haven't decided yet.**


	10. Chapter 10: Cousin Chaos

**The story for Sombra and another of my ocs will have to be pushed back until I finish THIS story unfortunately I have a few kinks that I have to work out through this story before I can officially start on that one. This is mainly due to the fact that I haven't a clue how exactly to reintroduce Sombra into the world fully without being too cliche and weird as well as many other details I have to go through to make it good and Believable. So my apologies. With this in mind enjoy the new chapter. ^^**

Starlight gazed at her little cousin in awe. He was absolutely adorable! Though he was just a unicorn he was still a cutie to her. He had greenish blue eyes with white fur, though in some lights it could look very light grey, and his hair was what made her feel the most excited, he had a slightly curly mane of black and dark blues along with a little dark pink that looked a bit red.

"He's so cute. What's his name?" Starlight asked as she smiled down at her newborn cousin.

Cadence and Shining Armor smiled, The ladder replied with a smile, "we've decided on a slightly different name, we've named him DarkMoon."

Starlight giggled and smiled as she looked at them and nodded, "That's a good name!"

Twilight smiled, and thought, 'though this is a slightly odd name for one meant for good, I can imagine he will still be able to be a good prince one day.' Or rather she hoped this would be the case rather than a repetition of King Sombra.

"but as to the real reason you all will be here a few days," Cadence began as she smiled at her young son, "I'm afraid with all that needs to be done around here for the celebration, I'm going to be busy, and won't be able to help out with DarkMoon as much as I'd like until his birth celebration is complete, So I asked if you three could help out with the preparations while your parents help to take care of Dark."

Starlight pouted and she said, "But auntie, we can't do much hard work like that...why don't WE three take a chance for a while and take care of Dark for you while you guys get to work on the celebration? after all, my moms always do say that big help is better than small help!"

Cadence blinked and she looked at Twilight and Summer, Rainbow Dash was looking worriedly at Shining Armor, they were all thinking the same thing, but Cadence was the one to speak up, "I'm not so sure you three are old enough for such responsibility yet."

Starlight pouted again, "we are! I promise! Dark will have such a fun time with us, and a responsible time too!"

Lucy agreed with a big grin and Night nodded as he puffed out his chest proudly, an obvious attempt to seem ready for Starlight's sake, knowing how much she wanted to be of help. Cadence looked around the room at the adults and then back at the filly and her friends before she smiled lightly and sighed, she knew she couldn't resist her niece, "ok ok. You three get a chance to take care of him tomorrow. IF you show you're responsible enough through tomorrow, I'll conciser letting you the whole time we prepare the celebration."

The three foals cheered happily, though quietly, trying to think of the newborn foal. Starlight smiled as she looked at her little cousin happily when Cadence offered for her to hold him if she really wanted. She was reluctant at first but eventually she was soon carefully taking her small cousin in her hooves when Cadence handed him to her. He wasn't all that heavy but he wasn't exactly light as a feather, but after a moment she didn't have much trouble. Cadence explained that she'd get to work with the others after she rested for the night to help herself heal up for a bit.

Starlight could hardly wait until the next day, even finding it hard to sleep until her mother sang her and Lucy a lullaby. She found herself waking up early, right after her parents in fact, before she woke Lucy with a happy sound. She couldn't believe she was actually going to be taking care of a foal! It was exciting and it made her so happy to know she'd be doing something to help her aunt, uncle, and her parents while they prepared the celebration.

Honestly though they seemed worried. But how hard could it possibly be to take care of just one baby? He wasn't an alicorn so it wouldn't be that hard right? Just had to watch for magical surges. They couldn't be that bad right? She found herself tripping over her hooves the whole way to the nursery, just as Cadence was walking out carrying DarkMoon in her hooves.

"Oh Starlight, Lucy. Are you two ready? Sorry I have to get started earlier than I thought." Cadence told them with a smile before she set the small baby in Starlight's hooves, "I gotta go, I'll come to check at lunch to see how well everything is going ok?"

The two fillies nodded with smiles on their faces before Cadence kissed her baby on the forehead before leaving the two fillies alone with the baby. Starlight grinned ash the two of them squealed and hurried into the nursery to start their day of caring for the baby. Things actually weren't going too badly, DarkMoon woke up and had started crying without his pacifier so Starlight gave it to him. They played with him when he wanted to play, and even teamed up to change his diaper.

It wasn't until Night Flyer came in to start helping that things became a bit...troublesome.

"Dark?" Starlight asked as she looked around, finding one of his magic surges came and made him teleport away. Thankfully his magic, like most newborn foals, wasn't strong so he couldn't have gotten too far. Though that didn't really stop Starlight from getting worried when he wasn't ANYWHERE near the nursery. She became more and more frantic the more she searched and came up empty hooved.

"H-He's nowhere nearby! Where could he have gone?! A-Auntie Cadence is going to KILL me!" She began breathing heavily, trying to not go into a panic attack.

Lucy rolled her eyes and slapped her friend on the back and shook her shoulders, "Calm your chaos girl! You're paler than a bleached eggshell. It'll be fine! we will find your little cousin and celebrate afterwards with chocolate and strawberry milk rain and whipped cream with sprinkles and caramel!"

Night shook his head and chuckled at their friend, "What I think she means is we can find him, there are three of us and one of him, he's a baby and all three of us have wings. He doesn't. Two of us have magic, even if he does it's not all that strong so he can't get too far. The most I'd say is he's somewhere in the castle playing hide and seek with us. He won't get too far. Things will be alright in the end."

Starlight sniffled and nodded, standing taller as she tried to act more organized like her mother Twilight had taught her, "You're right. We have to get organized and find him as soon as possible."

Night and Lucy nodded, standing at attention as she paced in front of them, "Lucy, you search the lower parts of the castle. I'll take the nursery level and Night you take the tower. We can and will find this baby."

Night gulped, "but how will we all know if one of us has found him?"

Lucy gasped and used her magic, a silvery aura, to give the three of them ear pieces so they could talk and hear the others whenever they found him. The three split up quickly to their respective sectors and began to search for the newborn. Starlight used a rattle to try and lure him out, Night tried a bottle and of course Lucy began offering to make it rain chocolate milk for him.

Starlight heard a giggle behind her as she walked and turned to head towards it when a red flashed appeared behind her and Dark sat on her back clapping.

"I got him! I got him!" She beamed before reaching to hold him and he vanished with another giggle, "I don't got him..." She grumbled.

She quickly moved to follow the sound of giggles, only for Night to say, "I see him! He's in the everlasting staircase!"

Lucy piped up, "no! He's here in the kitchen!"

"Stairs!"

"kitchen!"

"stairs!"

"WAIT!"

The two stopped their arguing at the sound of the alicorn's voice, "If he's both places...how is that possible?"

There was a long pause between them before Lucy said, "the little trickster must be strong enough with his magic surges to appear in two places at once! I read about it in a book once that it's not too far fetched for a unicorn foal to have that much power in the first year of life. And with his parents being so strong..."

Starlight groaned and she said, "great! What else could go wrong?"

"That depends on what you're talking about as the first thing." A familiar voice said from behind her and Starlight squeaked to see her aunt Cadence behind her.

"auntie! Wh-what's up?!" She said nervously.

"I should ask you the same. Where's Dark? And Lucy and Night?" She asked looking at the filly suspiciously.

"Oh we're all playing hide and seek together! And I'm it." Starlight chuckled nervously.

The pink alicorn seemed suspicious and she handed her a bottle, "well just be sure that he gets his lunch ok? It's in this bottle ok? Be careful also."

Starlight nodded taking the bottle with a grin, waving her aunt off before she let out a relieved sigh and she looked around more for her cousin. Lucy called through the mic, "I got him! I'm teleporting to the nursery now guys!"

All three friends met in the nursery and Starlight sighed in relief, "That was too close, my aunt almost caught us! We have to keep an eye on him now."

Her two friends nodded in agreement as Starlight held him softly and fed him his lunch, which he drank eagerly, probably tired from all the running away with his magic. According to Twilight Starlight had, had such a problem when she was a foal. But thankfully after he ate and was burped he was easy to put down for a nap.

The three friends had Spike, who was on a break from helping out himself get them some sandwiches so that they could watch the baby, and he of course agreed with a smile. As they all ate Spike chuckled as he said, "You know if this were me, I would have messed up by now. I mean lets face it, I'm still just a baby dragon after all. I think you three are doing great."

They all shared a nervous chuckle, sharing a knowing look that Spike thankfully didn't see. After he left DarkMoon began to cry and the three friends paled. Starlight picked him up and tried to rock him softly, shaking her head as she tried to calm him down, but to no avail. Lucy tried to make funny faces to help and keep him from crying. When that failed Starlight flew slightly and tried to rock him gently, so that he would be calmer but that failed. She gently set him down and began flying frantically trying to think of something when she yelped when she hit a wall and fell, this got a giggle from him, and then again when the books on the shelves above her fell all hitting her on the head.

He laughed happily and her friends tried to calm her down slightly, but she growled and stood and glared at her cousin, "IT'S NOT FUNNY! I'M SICK OF THIS YOU AREN'T ABLE TO CONTROL YOURSELF BUT I WISH YOU COULD! THIS IS TOO EXASPERATING!"

This shut the foal up, but in the worst possible way and he whimpered and in a flash was gone. This brought the Alicorn to light and she gasped in horror, "N-no no no no no no no no no! we need to find him! I-I didn't mean to scare him!"

This sent panic through her and she whimpered as she dashed from the room and called out for him desperately, she couldn't understand what had gotten into her, maybe she had been angry at him a little but not that badly! It was just so hard for her to care for a baby like this, She hadn't realized this at all, and she realized this a bit too late she guessed. But that did NOT matter she had to find him and she had to apologize to him.

She searched hopelessly, her friends were beginning to think that they would never find him. It scared Starlight horribly and she feared for the worst. The more they searched the more worried she became and the more afraid for her poor little cousin she became. They spent hours looking before Starlight fell from her hooves and simply began to cry, she didn't care anymore what she looked like, responsible or not to her aunt she just wanted her little cousin back.

"I-I'm the worst big cousin ever guys..." She sobbed as Night and Lucy sat by her side to try and comfort her.

"No you aren't Star...you just got upset that's all...nopony blames you at all for that." Night told her softly, stroking her mane slightly to try and lift her spirits.

She sniffled and shook her head as she sat up slightly and wiped her eyes, "No...I really am...b-but I-I don't care if I'm the best or worst right now...I-I just want him back...I don't want him gone...I-I shouldn't have pressured auntie into letting us care for him...I-I'm not responsible enough for that yet...I-I see this now..."

She lay there crying before she blinked when A red flash appeared and the little foal sat there and he smiled at her slightly and she hugged him suddenly, very gently though with him being so small.

"I'm so so so so so so so SO sorry! Oh I didn't mean it Dark!" She cried as she held him.

The infant giggled, happy to be back with his big cousin as her and her friends surrounded the little foal in a hug. They got him back to the nursery and the rest of the afternoon went without a hitch, thankfully. They thought that both big and little cousin had learned a lesson in all this.

Cadence congratulated them when she saw that they were all doing great, "I guess that you three really ARE ready for this responsibility."

The three friends froze, yelling in unison, "NO!"

The alicorn was slightly confused as she looked at them and Starlight sighed, explaining the whole days events and she lowered her head, her aunt just stood there in shock after the filly finished the story, though she still continued to speak, "The truth is auntie...I-I wasn't the best big cousin today...and I-I'm so sorry to you and Dark for Letting you down..."

Cadence blinked before she smiled and hugged her niece and she said, "Sweetie, you are VERY responsible...taking charge like you did to find him, trying not to worry me as well, and then apologizing to your cousin when you made a mistake...it shows a LOT of responsibility. But I guess you really weren't ready for this on your own, but I do know now that I'll be able to count on you if I do ever need a baby sitter and you mothers can't do it themselves."

Starlight smiled and hugged her Aunt happily, "Alright, buuuuuuuut maybe that'll be when he DOESN'T have his magical surges anymore?"

The two of them laughed softly and Cadence nodded, "Deal."

As the four of them left to let the baby sleep, none of them noticed the slight spark of purple smoke from the foals eyes as he dreamed.


	11. Chapter 11: The Birthday CutieMark

**I will NOT ask again, please people. no more reviews that ask questions or have nothing to do with the chapter itself. I'm looking for feedback and suggestions on how I can improve it if need be. As well, when I ask for you to give suggestions on new ocs or something of the sort I do mean to ask through privete messaging. If you intend to do so, please put it in the review on the chapter, I cannot stress this enough people I need to be told what you think, please. I'm begging you. I also do NOT want you to ask me in the reviews about different characters. Such as if you ask me if these are ocs. I cannot stress enough that this fan fic involves ocs and cannon characters. I need reviews not just comments. That is what they are there for. With this said, thank you and enjoy the Chapter.**

Starlight yawned as she woke to her aunt Celestia's sun and sat up in bed, beaming happily when she realized the date on the calender that morning. She jumped out of bed and used her magic to fix the sheets and everything, she had learned to control it better over the past year. She ran to the kitchen happily, running past the calender with the date circled, "Starlight, 11". She grinned as she saw her parents and Spike were already there preparing a special breakfast for her.

"Happy birthday, sweetie!" Summer beamed as she gave her daughter a hug happily, twilight doing the same.

"Are you excited for your party tonight after school?" She asked as she used her magic to levitate the large rainbow stack of pancakes to her daughters seat.

For the past few years now her parents would make her a breakfast of Pancakes with Zap apple jam added into the batter with lemon whipped cream and strawberry chunks on top. She loved the odd combination, due to the fact it reminded her of her friend Lucy who first introduced it to her.

"Yeah! It's going to be great! I'm so excited to see everypony, especially Aunt Luna and Aunt Celestia!" Starlight said as she began eating happily.

The two mares chuckled and smiled while watching their daughter and Spike gave her a glass of grapefruit juice, her favorite since he used his fire to warm the grapefruits before juicing them, making the juice taste sweeter to her. She absolutely adored her birthday, it was the one day a year that the royal sisters would stop their duties for a night, besides raising the sun and moon, and spent it with their little god daughter.

"well you'll be excited to know that there will be a few more surprises at your party this year, so be prepared ok? Finish your pancakes and I'll walk you to school ok?" Twilight told her daughter as Summer kissed them both before flying off to go to rehearsals. Starlight nodded and finished eating happily before her mother spread her wings with the filly and they took off to start flying to the school house.

She walked into the classroom and blinked, it was all dark and quiet for some reason, and she couldn't see anypony there, "Hello?" She called before she yelped when the lights suddenly turned on and all her classmates and Mrs. Cheeralie jumped out and yelled happily, "Surprise!"

It startled the filly but she got over it and grinned, especially when she noticed that Gold Stone was still sick that day, "You guys did this all for me?"

She looked around and noticed that there were cupcakes and cookies and a few presents as well, it was a small party from her class. They didn't normally do this sort of thing but she was glad to know that they cared enough about her to do this. Even some of Gold's goons were nice to her since it was her birthday and all.

She hugged her friends and most of the class as a thank you. They ate a few cupcakes and such and she opened her presents from the class. They were mainly arts and crafts stuff but she didn't mind, after all it wasn't the gift that mattered it was the thought. Night and Lucy told her that she'd get her better gifts at her party that evening, since she was having it at Lucy's place this year. She couldn't wait, but she also knew she would have to save room for her birthday cake so she didn't eat too too many cookies or cupcakes.

By the time that Recess got there she found that she was happy as ever. Night watched her and Lucy as they tried to get some spells mastered. Starlight of course accidentally set a flower on fire which Lucy put out easily. She may have better control of her magic but she still had mishaps because of her clumsy nature.

"well this is a fiery birthday." She laughed, her friends soon joining her in the laughter.

The rest of the day went well and soon she found herself walking with her parents to Discord and Fluttershy's place. She practically ran when she noticed that Luna and Celestia were already there. She knocked on the door eagerly and grinned happily as Fluttershy opened the door, "Come on in birthday filly!"

She immediately dashed inside and tackled her Aunts Luna and Celestia with a bright and happy grin. The two alicorns smiled as they hugged her happily and smiled softly.

"Happy birthday, Young Princess. WE are thrilled that we were able to attend today, after all it isn't everyday that we get to see our favorite niece." Celestia mentioned with a smile.

Luna nodded in agreement, "I'm so happy to see my young goddaughter." She ruffled the filly's mane happily, earning a giggle from her as she hugged them again.

"I'm so glad you two are here I myselt have a surprise that I've been working on to show you guys!" She stood proudly and the two older princesses nodded happily, eager to see what the filly had in store for them.

"Enough with the chit chat everypony! let's PARTY!" Pinkie and Cheese cheered as they caused their party cannon and party tank to explode, causing the whole room to become bright and happy.

It was no surprise that Rarity and Fancy Pants attended but once again their son was unable to attend due to him still being in his private school. That didn't much bother Starlight, feeling like he was a bit of a snob, though she had never really met him. After everypony enjoyed their dinner it was time for party games, which were quite fun, though the birthday filly DID knock over a few trays and tables. Though Discord fixed that easily with his magic. Before long it was time for cake and then presents.

"Make a wish young filly," Twilight said with a giggle as her daughter flew above the cake so she could blow out the candles on top.

She thought for a moment before she grinned and blew out the candles. The room erupted with cheers before everyone enjoyed a piece of cake, "WOW! Auntie AppleJack this is the BEST cake you've made yet!"

AppleJack chuckled and she said, "Awe shucks, it ain't nuthin' that impressive. Just Granny Smith's best recipe."

The room was abuzz with chatter before it was time for the birthday filly to open her presents. She got a new wing strengthener from Rainbow Dash, which she needed actually, a pink and blue puppy from Fluttershy and Discord, which she named Candy. A whole new set of board games from Pinkie Pie, and an accordion from Cheese Sandwich. She also got a new assortment of gowns from Rarity, and a lovely sapphire necklace from Fancy Pants. Apple Jack got her a new bed since she was getting too big for her old one already, and from Sorin she got a wonderbolts insignia necklace, which had caught her eye when she spent time shopping in cloudsdale with the Dash family.

She couldn't wait to open her gifts from her friends next. She got a Purple and Pink vanity from Night, since he knew she wanted one and he had saved up his bits to get it for her. Lucy got her a new mane brush and a new hair straightener, which she needed since, like Twilight her mane needed a little bit of work to keep so tidy. She thanked her friends happily with a big hug, earning a blush from Night Flyer, which she didn't really notice.

Celestia and Luna smiled as they had given her a painting of her, her parents and all the other princesses together, smiling and wearing their royal attire. It brought tears to the filly's eyes as she hugged them and thanked them over and over again. By this time it was time for them to lower the sun and raise the moon. This was her chance to show them her new trick she'd been learning!

As Celestia began to lower the sun and the sky grew darker she lit up her horn and concentrated, before any of them could question her the sky lit up in amazing colors all of them reflecting the mane colors of those she loved, creating a sunset of all her family, including the Princesses. When the sun finally set, the moon raised, and Starlight's horn lost it's glow, everypony looked at her, and the bright and amazed smile on the filly's face.

"Starlight Summer Sparkle! That was absolutely amazing! You did that so well!" Her mothers commented as they brought the filly in for a hug as the Princesses, along with the rest of the room nodded in agreement.

"Indeed," Celestia said softly, "I've never been able to do something like that, and the colors were so vibrant, truly it was amazing."

The filly nodded as she thanked everypony happily for their compliments. Though Summer smiled as she looked at her daughter and she said, "And it seems you realize this yourself."

The filly blinked in confusion before her mother pointed to her flank. She tilted her head and took a look, before she gasped at the sight she saw. There on her flank was a cutie mark, one of a purple and green sparkle, sitting next to a setting sun, symbolizing her talent for creating the colors of the sunset.

"My cutiemark! I got my cutie mark!" She cried out in joy jumping around excitedly.

Summer and Twilight grinned as the whole room joined the filly for a group hug, congratulating her on her cutie mark. She couldn't imagine how this birthday could POSSIBLY get any better. Until her parents smiled and backed off from the group.

"Since everypony is in such good spirits and we haven'y given Starlight her gift from us yet, we think it's time we make an announcement." Summer said as she looked around the room before looking at her wife, who nodded.

"Starlight, this is BIG news for you." Twilight said as she hugged her daughter.

The filly beamed as she tilted her head and looked at her mothers curiously, "what is it mom? Mommy?"

 **Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN! Cliffhanger time! Teehee, I'm sorry. But you'll have to figure it out in the next chapter, have fun speculating. Please though, if you're going to ask me for spoilers, I'd appreciate it if you would do so in the PM ok? Thanks. See you all in Chapter 12!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Big News

**As most of you have guessed the subject for this chapter it may or may not be necessary, BUT it has to be addressed anyway for the sake of the story. I am also thinking about making an audio drama for this but that may or may not happen as well so do NOT quote me on it. At this point this is JUST a thought and not official. It may NEVER be official. With this in mind, please enjoy the chapter.**

Summer and Twilight grinned as they looked around the room and finally Twilight said, "We're going to be having another foal!"

The room erupted in gasps of awe and joy before everypony hugged the couple as well as Starlight, who was both excited and worried. She was going to be a big sister? Really? This was amazing! She could hardly believe it!

"I-I'm going to be a big sister...I'm going to be a big sister!" She cheered as she bounced around, though she squeaked when she hit a wall again and a plate of cake hit her on the head, causing her to yelp and then laugh nervously when Twilight rolled her eyes and used her magic to clean her daughter up.

"We already got the news last week that it's official, Buuuuuuut things are a bit different this time." Summer explained as she smiled at Twilight who nodded with a happy smile.

"This time around I'm the one who will be carrying the child." Twilight explained and this earned more cheers and congratulations from the large gathering of friends.

Meanwhile Starlight and her friends were flying around excitedly, it was so great! This was officially her best and favorite birthday! It wasn't until a couple of weeks later that things were getting a little crazy, her grandparents from both sides were there, helping to prepare a new nursery for the little filly or colt, as they weren't sure quite yet and it was too early for even Discord to tell, so until they knew exactly they went with neutral colors like light blues and greens and some cream colors.

Her aunt Belle Rose was there to help keep her occupied since she was so clumsy still. It didn't bother her much since she enjoyed spending time with her aunt, so at least that was good right? She thought it would be a good idea to go for a walk in the park a while so they did. Even though she was excited about her new little brother or sister she also felt a little bit worried that something would happen to either her mother or her sibling. But then again she turned out alright in the end right? It couldn't be anything TOO bad to worry about.

She and Belle spent the day talking and playing and practicing magic together, as they normally did. Starlight found it calming that her aunt would be staying with them for a while as well, since the whole family, on both sides, couldn't really stay the whole pregnancy but at least Belle would be able to, due to the fact that her grandmother, Blue Rose, didn't really need too much help these days since it was more fall and flower sales slowed.

Though somewhere along the line over the first couple of months of the pregnancy Starlight found that her mothers were unable to pay much attention to her with the new foal on the way. She at first chopped it all up as them simply trying to get things done and ready for the baby, but soon it started to feel as though they would be ignoring her in _favor_ of the baby. She pushed this thought aside when she found she had to head to school. Belle waved to her niece after dropping her off and she ran to meet up with her friends.

Night Flyer had gotten his cutie mark a couple days after she had, when he helped his mom with a night storm and found that he was good with lightning flashes in the night sky, thus giving him a star cutie mark with a lightning bolt right under it. Lucy still hadn't gotten hers but that was alright since she wasn't in too big a hurry to get it. As Starlight began telling them about how her parents were starting to grow a little busier and ignoring her a bit more her friends shook their heads, knowing that her moms would never ignore her in favor of a new foal on the way.

But they didn't get to tell her in time before Gold Stone smirked and piped up, "Isn't it obvious? Your parents are embarrassed of you because you're a klutz, so they're having another baby to see if this time they can get it right!"

These words hit Starlight hard and she gulped slightly, thinking it was pretty possible, she HAD been pretty clumsy lately but she couldn't help that and her parents knew that…didn't they? Surely they did after all they didn't really get MAD at her for it, though lately she had noticed her mother, Twilight, getting a bit more cross with her whenever she would hit a table or accidentally blow up a spell she was practicing.

Maybe they WERE trying to replace her. Suddenly the school bell snapped her out of her trance as it was time for class to begin. She lowered her head as she and her friends moved to head inside. Lucy looked at her best friend in worry and she placed her wing around her slightly, "Hey, don't you listen to Gold, there's no WAY your moms would do anything like that to you."

Starlight shook her head as she looked at her friends, "I'm not so sure about that…I-I mean mother has been getting really mad lately whenever I do something klutzy or something blows up in my face, like a spell…or that pie…"

Night shook his head as he looked at her in worry, "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. Your moms wouldn't do anything like that. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation as to her behavior."

"I'm not so sure…" Starlight mumbled as she walked to her seat.

The rest of the day all Starlight could think about was what if her parents kicked her out once the baby arrived? What if they didn't but instead ignored her constantly? What if the baby came and it didn't like her and so making her parents kick her out? She shook her head and lay her head down on her desk sadly. Cheeralie caught the filly's sadness and she shook her head, not sure what to do she walked over to the sad filly.

"Starlight, why don't you stay inside at recess and tell me what's going on alright?" She asked softly.

Reluctantly the filly agreed, she needed someone to talk to, her friends couldn't much help her because she wasn't sure what to think, but maybe if she talked to an adult about it she would be able to get help and not feel so worried about everything that was going on. Class went on as usual and soon enough it was recess. While the rest of the class went outside to play Starlight sat at her desk, Cheeralie walking over and placing a hoof on her shoulders.

"Starlight, sweetie, what's gotten you so sad?" She asked her softly, a look of worry in her eyes, "Is somepony bullying you?"

The filly shook her head slightly, "No ma'am…well…not really but…that's not why I'm upset."

The teacher gave her a confused look and sat down next to her and asked in a soft voice, "Then what is it?"

After a long pause the young alicorn sighed and looked at the ground, her hoof drawing circles in the floor, "It's…my moms…they're having another baby…"

Cheeralie blinked and she looked at her quietly in confusion, "isn't that a happy thing? You're going to be a big sister."

Starlight sniffled as she wiped her eyes and she said, "N-no! B-Because what if they're having a baby because they're ashamed of me? I-I'm too clumsy a-and they're replacing me."

Cheeralie's eyes widened and she asked, "Whatever would give you that idea? You've gotten much less clumsy from what I can tell so that couldn't be at all, even if it were an issue I'm sure your parents would never replace you."

The filly then went on to explain how her mother would get more upset when she would break something or she would be practicing a spell and it would blow up. Cheeralie listened quietly, happy to listen to her problems, wanting nothing more than to help her student. When she was finished she smiled as she shook her head and ruffled the filly's mane.

"You silly filly, I really doubt that there is anything wrong with you, and it certainly isn't your fault that your mother is more easily angered." Cheeralie said softly as she stood and started to lead the filly over to a bookshelf.

Starlight was confused as she looked at her and tilted her head slightly, "then whose fault is it?"

"No pony's," Cheeralie said softly as she looked at her before taking a book off the shelf and opening it to a certain chapter, "It's all a natural part of creating a foal inside her. You see, when a mare becomes pregnant, these things called hormones take over and start to run all over the place inside of her body, causing strange or out of the ordinary things to be said or done. Such as getting sick to the stomach or mood swings, much like your mother is experiencing now. She may want to eat odd things, sometimes just things she doesn't normally like or perhaps odd combinations of food like say, pickles and oat whip."

This made the filly cringe, "ew!"

Cheeralie giggled slightly, "It's all a natural part of the pregnancy, your mother can't really help it. All these things that happen, like her getting mad or the two of them ignoring you, so to speak, is all just a normal part of the pregnancy, and it means they still love you very much. They just don't want to snap at you or make you think that they are trying to be mean. So just remember that every time you think that they are planning on replacing you or that they are angry with you or even if they are ignoring you. Ok? There's no reason for you to be worried.

The filly thought about it for a moment before a soft smile touched her lips and she nodded slightly, hugging the teacher happily, "Thank you Mrs. Cheeralie."

The older mare chuckled and hugged the young filly, "Anytime, Starlight, Remember you can always talk to me about anything that may be bothering you."

The filly nodded before she moved to get going outside to play with her friends, a new and reassured smile on her face as she did so. She wasn't sure if she would be able to get used to how her mother was acting, but now at the very least she could go on with joy knowing that there was no ill intent from her parents, since all of this was natural. Still she wondered if her little brother or sister would like her, she guessed she would just have to wait to find out for herself.


	13. Chapter 13: Nine Months Of Fun?

**The idea came to me to skip some time but I thought it would be more fun to show you all the months that Twilight was pregnant. This chapter involves some crazy Twilight, some sad Twilight aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand some hungry Twilight. Mood swings will be unpredictable, you have been warned.**

Starlight yawned as she woke in the middle of the night hearing Twilight trotting to the kitchen again, it had already been two months since the news of her mother, Twilight, becoming pregnant and so far things had been fairly calm up until this point. Her mother often got up in the middle of the nights looking for foods in some pretty weird combinations. Once she caught her mother eating a daisy, hot sauce, caramel sauce, and pickle sandwich. Another time she was eating pancakes with whipped cream and avocado spread all over it.

The filly knew the reason why but that still didn't stop her from cringing everytime she saw her mother eating something like that. It also didn't stop her from feeling tired all the time with her constantly trotting past her room to get to the kitchen for these strange foods. She rubbed her eyes slightly as she moved to the kitchen and looked at her mother as she was currently stuffing her face with pickles and frosting. She wasn't sure if this was gross or if she was too tired to care at this point as her mother kept on eating them like candy.

"Mother...?" She asked slightly sleepily.

Twilight looked up from her food and she blinked slightly, "Star, what are you doing up so late?"

The filly sat down next to her mother and she said, "Well I was worried about you..."

Twilight smiled at the filly before she suddenly began to cry and hugged her daughter closer to her, "Oh Star you are such a sweet filly!"

Starlight blinked but shrugged and hugged her mother until she stopped crying and she smiled when she started to head back to bed, Starlight suggesting that her mother go to bed while she stayed to clean up before she went back to bed herself. She would go through this every night or every other night at the very least. She found that it only got harder as the weeks went on.

Twilight would try to control her mood swings as much as she possibly could but sometimes she just slipped and would either cry, laugh, or sometimes she would yell at nothing before stuffing some form of food mashup into her mouth. Summer found that this was not a very good side to Twilight but she understood so she and Starlight would often try their hardest to actually keep her calm and happy, while Spike often kept to himself in his room. Though Summer and Starlight could both agree that was probably for the best. The poor little dragon had a habit of saying the wrong things at the wrong time.

Summer had to cancel quite a few of her tours due to Twilight's pregnancy, since she wanted to be there for the mare she loved. She and Starlight would take turns running to the bakery to get her some sweets that she wanted though they were sometimes really odd. She found that the best thing for her cravings were blueberry and hazelnut chocolate cupcakes with blueberry frosting. Starlight was a bit afraid of her mother at times but she guessed that there could be worse things going on. Heck she COULD be having to go though heck in a private school with different friends, or possibly no friends to help remind her that her parents still loved her even if they were having another foal.

By month three she was starting to show a little bit and it made Starlight a little bit curious simply for the reason that she hadn't really known, "Why did you guys decide to have another foal?"

Her mothers blinked, Twilight looking up from her fifth cupcake and Summer from her sheet music. They knew that this question would come up sooner or later but theyhad hoped for later rather than sooner. Still it wasn't as if it were an BAD reson when in fact it was the opposite. They moved to sit Starlight down gently smiled softly.

"Sweetie. There's really no other way to put it except...we thought that it was time that we have another baby. We first started thinking about it when your cousin DarkMoon was born, and we saw how eager you were to be a good older cousin." Summer told her gently, Twilight nodding in agreement as they hugged their daughter.

"And we knew that it was the right time because, you're growing up to be such a wonderful filly. And we knew that you would be the best role model, and because of how you were trying so hard for Dark, we thought it would be as good a time as eer, but then we also didn't want to cause you any distress too early, so we waited until now." Twilight continued for Summer as they hugged their daughter close.

Starlight nodded in agreement, finding that their words actually made sense and it was pretty well reasonable as well. But as excited as she was about the whole thing she did have to worry about a few things. What if the foal came and...he or she didn't like her? What if the baby arrived and...she didn't like him or her? No that one couldn't happen, she was so excited and happy, and eager to be a big sister. But the first...that was a possability. She lowered her head slightly and she sniffled.

"What if...when the baby comes...it doesn't like me?" She asked softly, causing her mothers to shake their heads and smile as they hugged her and began walking with her.

"Sweeite, that wouldn't happen, believe us when we say that younger siblings always admire their older siblings." Summer said as she nuzzled her softly, causing the filly to giggle slightly.

"Yeah, like with me and your uncle Shining," Twilight said softly, "I admired him greatly when we were growing up."

"Or with Belle and me, Belle always wanted to be like me." Summer added.

This brightened the filly up quite a bit, though she still had her worries she was glad to know that she would hopefully more than likely adore her little sister or brother and they would adore her in return. As time passed it wasn't long before it was about five months in and Twilight's belly was just getting bigger by the day. As well, Pinkie and Cheese were finally tying the knot, with Twilight as the master of ceremony, Summer and the rest of Pinkies friends, except Rainbow dash, as brides maids. Starlight and Lucy were the flower girls, and Night Flyer was the ring berrer. Sorin and Fancy Pants as well as Spike were the grooms stallions, Rainbow Dash hadn't wanted to be a brides maid yet again so she just watched while Maud Pie was Cheese's best mare, thanks to a request from Pinkie.

Pinkie herself wore a lovely pink and white flowery and candy covered gown with her normally poofy hair was in a neat braided bun under a pink and white ribbon. The two flower girls wore lovely pink and orange gowns to match the bride and groom, while the brides maids wore colors that matched their mane colors. The ceremony was long but not boring with how Pinkie Pie hid her confetti cannons everywhere so they would surprise everypony and give a good laugh to the crowd. Once eerything was said and done, Rainbow Dash preformed a sonic rainboom for them, while at the same time a confetti cannon went off, causing a grand display.

By the time that Twilight was nine months pregnant, she was hardly able to walk with how big she was getting, but she couldn't really complain with the fact that she could fly and all. Belle often helped out Starlight while her mothers were busy, but they always seemed to make time to have meals together and have some fun as a family, despite being so busy with doctors appointments. Starlight was excited because according to her uncle Discord, the foal was going to be a girl!

It made it easier for her to decide on ways to use her magic to entertain her new young sibling when she arrived, though she might want to practice her magic and try to keep controlling her clumsy explosions before she did anything like that. Belle was trying to help her out with one of the spells she was working on, though she was not so sure that she'd EVER get the hang of it, after all, her mother never had.

"GAH!" She gasped as the orange blew up in her face, causing her to get the peel stuck to her horn, "UGH! Another failure!"

She threw the peel away and started to pace around slightly, not noticing that there was orange juice not too far away. Belle rolled her eyes as she tried to comfort her niece by patting her back and using her magic to get her a towel to dry off.

"Now now, calm down, after all it takes quite a bit of practice to get that spell right, trust me, I've SEEN Twilight try it." She spoke softly as the young filly dried off and shook her head as she stomped her hoof slightly.

"I know...I know...I just want to get it right before my little sister arrives! I mean...it would be SO cool to show her when she's crying to get her to calm down and there are SO many more things I want to try and do to make her happy. I just want to be a good big sister." Starlight sighed as she shook her head slightly and levitated another apple to the table.

"well hay if nothing else works, your clumsiness ALWAYS gets a laugh out of anypony who sees it, even yourself. Maybe something like that would help you be a good big sister, helping make your new sister laugh." Belle suggested, only to get a scoff out of the princess.

"Yeah right, name ONE clumsy thing that would make anypony laugh as well as myself." Starlight told her aunt as she started to walk away only to slip on the juice.

In doing so she let out a surprised yell as she slid across the crystal floors of the castle, as far as ever until she sped past Twilight, who had been carrying a box full of blueberry and Raspberry filled cupcakes with chocolate for her lunch, and the contents spilled out, covering the filly from head to tail in the sticky stuff, when she stopped after hitting a wall and a shelf and a bowl full of gems dumped all over her, causing her to look like a gemstone cupcake.

Twilight and Belle both looked at the filly in shock before all three of them began to laugh as loud as they could at how perfectly timed that had all played out. They actually thought for a moment Discord had timed it, but nope! That was all Starlight.

"How about THAT for an example?" Bell laughed, getting a giggling nod of agreement from both Starlight and Twilight.

The last two months of Pregnancy for Twilight were fairly uneventful, but the day finally came when Starlight woke up and found only her aunt Belle in the kitchen making pancakes. This confused the filly greatly, she walked over and looked up at her aunt curiously.

"Where are mom and mother?" She asked as she looked around.

"They went to the hospital early this morning." Belle explained with a smile.

The young Alicorn gasped, "What?! Is everything alright?! What-"

She froze as her eyes widened in realization, "Wait a minute...you mean? Really?!"

Belle nodded and the filly jumped up and down happily, "My sister is coming! My sister is coming!" She continued to cheer.

She quickly stuffed the pancake in her mouth and Belle lifted her own with her magic as she chuckled and began to lead the filly on the way to the hospital, as she had promised she would when Summer and Twilight left that morning so they could meet the new addition to the Sparkle family.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I hope you all are ready for chapter 14! ^^ It will be up ASAP. I promise. For now, it's Cliffhanger time! And yes I am a pinkiesandwich shipper, it's official. Don't judge. I hope you guys enjoyed! ^^**


	14. Chapter 14: Little Sister Part 1

**I know what you all are thinking, "will there be a sequal?" STOP asking me that in the reviews! I'm going to start reporting abuse if you all don't stop JUST commenting and not ACTUALLY reviewing. PLEASE. I'm begging you. Also, yes, Candy IS important to the story. Will you find out where she's been the whole 11 months of Twilight's pregnancy? Read to find out don't ask questions!**

Starlight looked through the glass to the nursery of the hospital, trying to see which one was her little sister, "Where is she? Ooooooooooh, I can't wait. I wonder if she's the blue and pink unicorn there oooo! ooo! Is it the white Pegasus there? Which on is she?"

"Whoa calm down there, Star, you'll wake the other newborn foals if you're too loud." Belle said softly, and Starlight nodded.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited to meet my new baby sister. I've been waiting for so long to meet her and now that she'd finally here I can barely contain myself, my magic's about to burst from my horn I'm so happy." Starlight explained softly as she smiled at her aunt, who nodded in understanding.

The nurse smiled as she walked over, "She's still with your mothers. Come with me Princess."

As Belle and Starlight had made their way down the hallways and past rooms Starlight kept growing more and more excited. She couldn't wait to meet her new sister, as well as a bonus, she could finally bring Candy home. She had been staying with Lucy to put less stress on Twilight and its as good a time as any to bring her back with the baby now there. After all it would be easier for them to adjust right?

Before she could think she was standing in the doorway with her mother Twilight laying in bed with Summer nearby smiling down at a small bundle in Twilight's hooves. They looked up and smiled as they beckoned her to come in. She cautiously walked into the hospital room and to the bed, looking up curiously before Twilight smiled and used her magic to lift her daughter onto the bed with her.

"Starlight. Meet your new baby sister, Princess Solina Sapphire." Twilight told her softly, lifting the tiny foal for her to see.

When Starlight smiled and looked at the little foal she found her eyes widened, She was, like her big sister, an alicorn with lovely cyan fur like Summer and dark royal purple and magenta hair like Twilight, as well as having purple eyes. She looked up at the older filly curiously and Starlight gave her a smile and the foal giggled happily at her. Starlight was overjoyed by this alone.

"Hey Solina. I'm your big sister Starlight." She said softly.

The little infant tilted her head lightly, though it was quite adorable to look at. Twilight smiled as she and Summer shared a knowing look, they both knew that the sisters would get along great. After a moment of hesitation Twilight let her oldest daughter hold the newborn foal and almost instantly she and Summer both could see a bond forming between the two of them. She watched Starlight rock her and nuzzle her and hold her and she felt that things would really be alright between them.

It was only a day in the hospital for Twilight and Solina and they were walking into the castle with smiles on their faces. Starlight had already used her magic to make the nursery feel a bit more like Solina's room and she instantly fell in love with it. She had it covered in things that everypony had given the family for the new baby, some things like clothes and jewels and such, mainly from the princesses and Rarity, but then there were toys and blankets and pillows and even stars from Pinkie, Cheese, Fluttershy, Discord, Rainbow Dash, Sorin, AppleJack and even little spike. There were a lot of things that teddy bears and cats and birds and even some bats.

The blankets were old timey looking but soft as ever, and even hoof made. Starlight tucked her sister in with her mother Summer's help. She was glad that they were going to rest up, including the baby, first day with the baby home was the first of many rare nights where they slept in their home at night. Starlight was up early that next morning she ready to help out with Solina but surprisingly enough even this early into the getting used to the baby, was twilight making breakfast with a smile while also feeding the baby with her magic.

This was what happened with most things around the castle while they were caring for the foal. Within three months Starlight found the most she did when caring for her baby sister was helping make sure she had fun and was happy or calm her when she was crying. Sure it may have helped a little but it wasn't truly anything responsible. She once even looked to her friends for advice on how to help with the baby but they didn't know since they didn't have younger siblings.

Before long she would be helping the four month old Solina learn to walk and fly. She didn't really have many magic surges, unlike her sister who was KNOWN for them as a foal herself. But that was easier on Starlight they guessed. Solina wasn't really alone a lot since her parents worked from the castle mostly. She walked to school with her friends one day, her head low since she once again woke up that morning to find that there was nothing for her to do to help with the baby. Lucy had Candy with them since Mrs. Cheeralie agreed that it'd be alright since they were just transferring the dog that day, and likely wouldn't cause very much trouble if any at all. Though she had to be left outside that was ok by Starlight.

She softly petted the dogs fur and smiled slightly, Candy always knew how to cheer Starlight up, "What am I going to do guys? I have NO idea what I'll be able to do to help out with Solina...but my parents always have everything handled and I don't like that."

Night shook his head, "Sorry, Star, but we don't really know how you can help...they seem to have everything covered."

This didn't help Starlight at all but she dropped it until lunch, she and the others were eating while sitting with Candy, who Starlight was feeding bits and pieces pf her sandwich while getting her some water as well. She was glad that she had her friends and Candy actually, it was nice to know that she had support even if she wasn't sure what she would be able to do to help her mothers. She found she walked home with Candy and walked into the castle, very surprised.

"Oh where are all the quills?!" Twilight called as she rushed around obviously panicked.

Summer was right behind her holding Solina as she said, "Oh Twi I-I'm sorry I completely forgot about that!"

Twilight shook her head as she said, "No I'M the one who's sorry I-I've been so busy and now I have to leave you and Star alone with the baby for a whole MONTH!"

Starlight blinked, "Mom...? Mother? what's going on?"

The two mares stopped suddenly and looked at the tiny filly in the doorway and Twilight sighed as she said, "Sorry Starlight, I have to go away on royal business to YakYakestan with Princess Cadence. It'll be a month before I get back so...you and your mother will be in charge while I'm gone. Spike's away with Zecora and Zenkai to try and get them to be a bit more accepting so it'll be you your mom, Candy, and Solina for a month ok? I'm really sorry but I totally forgot about it."

Starlight was obviously a little upset but understanding with her Mother being the Princess of Friendship, so she simply nodded in understanding, "It's ok mother. I understand. besides, now I really do get to help out with Solina! It'll be great! Really!"

Twilight looked a bit worried but she knew that her oldest daughter and her wife could handle this. The next morning she was off to meet with Cadence, who had asked Shining Armor to be sure and watch the now two year old DarkMoon. He had been acting a little odd lately but she thought of it more as just the Terrible twos. She hugged her wife and daughter before she kissed the younger foal softly on the forehead. She waved from the train and the three of them began their way back to the castle. Solina giggled as she looked at her sister, who was carrying her at the time. She found it calming.

"So what's there to do first?" Starlight asked excitedly as she looked at her mom happily.

Summer thought a moment and she said, "how about we get her something to eat, Aunt AppleJack made her some yummy apple berry baby food, aaaaaaand a little something for the big sister too."

They made their way to their home and got everything ready for Solina's lunch and Starlight smiled as she began to feed the infant. At first it wasn't really all that difficult for her, buuuuuuuut that Quickly became a bit difficult because she was spitting it back out. Starlight knew that she could NOT be impatient with a baby, not after the first time that had happened with DarkMoon those two years ago. She had grown past that after all!

"Solina, come on little sis, you need to eat. After lunch big sister's going to sing you a lullaby and get you to sleep for a nap. And afterwards we can play peekaboo with Aunt pinkie." Starlight told her sister softly.

This pleased the young foal and she ate happily with not much fuss after that, though she did have a little trouble giving her the bottle of milk, but eventually she drank it and burped her sister, her mother close by just in case something happened to go a little wrong or Solina began crying. When she didn't she found it easy to get her to sleep with the lullaby that Aunt Fluttershy had used when she would babysit her. Starlight was a lot like Summer when it came to singing, she had a good voice, though she could never be as good as her mother.

 _ **Hush now Quiet now,**_

 _ **It's time to lay your Sleepy Head.**_

 _ **Hush now, Quiet now,**_

 _ **It's time to go to bed.**_

As normal this got the baby to sleep easily and Starlight left the room with a smile, closing the door behind her gently. It wasn't until she and Summer both Realized that she hadn't been changed in a while and they decided to get her a fresh diaper on before she fell TOO deep into sleep. They decided to do it together in case she got fussy. The sight they were met with however was a shock to say the least.

"Holy..." Starlight Began.

"Sweet mother of Granny Smith!" Summer finished as their jaws dropped at what they saw before them.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand cliffhanger again! ^^ Teehee! I can't help it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I realize there's not a whole lot of Clumsy Starlight in this chapter but the slapstick is going to be kicked up QUITE a bit in chapter 15 so it will make up for it there. Also I just started a Facebook page for my fanfictions, Search for RainbowShineLove on facebook and give it a like if you'd like ;) Ok I'll stop with the bad puns. See you in Chapter 15!**


	15. Chapter 15: Little Sister Part 2

**Maybe I was a bit harsh in my authors notes last time and I'm sorry. I am annoyed with all the comments in the reviews about a sequel and characters and such and it's just getting annoying, I want REVIEWS not comments. It's stressful when I have to answer all theses questions in my authors notes and all that so PLEASE try to understand why I was upset. Commenting is fine, but please do it in my PM not in the reviews for the chapters. I can and will answer all questions ONLY if you PM me. I cannot work with reviews, if they are only comments and in fact NOT reviews, ok? With this in mind please try to listen a bit more ok? ok. Enjoy Chapter 15. Wow...this is already going to be longer than Summer Twilight and she's only 11! wait 12? I'm going to say she's still 11.**

What the pair was was tiny little Solina hovering upside down, her little wings flapping furiously as if trying to fly higher. Summer immediately took action flying towards the young filly, but with that it was like a light bulb went off in her head, and she began flying away from her mother. Normally the sight would have been funny to watch, but since this wasn't any form of movie or anything, it worried Starlight greatly.

She quickly made chase and helped her mother to corner the little foal and the two flew at her to try and grab her, which resulted in a tiny magic surge and she vanished, causing the two to crash into each other. They rubbed their heads and blinked as they searched for the little alicorn, "where is she?" was all they could ask or think. Suddenly they realized she was somewhere in the castle besides the nursery, they split up quickly and went to search through everything.

"Any luck?" Summer asked when they regrouped.

"No..." Starlight panted, yelping when a flower pot fell onto her head and she blinked, "am I klutzy or am I unlucky?! I can't even tell anymore!"

Summer blinked and looked up, "Well this is kind of lucky I think."

Starlight blinked as she used her magic to clean up her mane and the floor and gasped at what she saw when looking up. There with Solina, was Candy, sitting with a flower in her mouth with the dirt and soil from the pot it was in still attached. At this point they weren't sure if they should scream or check if they were still sane before Screaming. This harmless little filly was THAT powerful? To even know a gravity spell and put it on her sister's DOG?!

"Should we panic now...?" Starlight asked her mom quietly.

The older mare shook her head, "I'm sure just shock works here honey...right now we have bigger things to worry about."

They thought that they would actually have to go through the trouble of catching her but thankfully she was already getting tired, ironic since they had "lost" her when she was put down for a nap. Still it was much easier to catch her now that she was sleepy and ready for said nap. They got her diaper changed and put to sleep easily, Candy was a bit harder to get with the gravity spell but she was at least trained well enough to know not to disobey. Starlight would have to thank Lucy for that later. She certainly was like her mother at least, when it came to animals, though not fully since she would have already had her cutie mark in such if it were.

Still, the rest of the day went just about right so that was good. The Next day was pretty normal as well, over all for about the first week they found that Solina was well behaved and didn't cause too much trouble so that was good. It was the second week that things were hecktic! It all actually started so nicely though, with Starlight and Night flyer trying to help Lucy get her Cutie Mark, since she was the last one in their group to not have their cutie mark yet.

"Hmmm...what about air flips?" Night suggested.

"No I Tried those last week and nearly hurt my wing." Lucy said with a shrug.

"How about jewelry making?" Starlight asked softly.

"no! That's boring and not chaotic at all! I enjoy having fun and being random and crazy! With a screw or two loose!" She beamed as she looked at her.

Starlight sighed, "well THIS is getting us nowhere..."

She looked away from her friends as they kept talking about different talents she may have. She didn't quite catch most of what they were saying but she could assume it went back and fourth between Night and Lucy.

"Hoof wrestling?"

"Nope."

"Turkey calling?"

"Nope."

"Pie eating?"

"Yummy, but Nope."

"Potion making?"

"No."

"Cinnamon bun baking?"

"Again yummy! but nope."

"Tightrope walking?"

"no."

Turkey calling?"

"you said that already, so nope."

"Apple bucking?!"

"No."

"Dancing?!"

"no."

"Party Throwing?!"

"No Uncle Cheese and Aunt Pinkie do that already."

"Oh, for pony's sake!"

Summer suddenly rushed past them and she said, "Starlight, sweetie I'm running a little late, but I need you to watch the baby for the day ok? I promised your grandma and Grandpa that I would help them out with the preparations for the next family reunion in a couple years, we have a LOT to do since there's getting the cousins and everything situated as well as well the fact that you know how your grandfather just wants to be as organized as possible, to impress your mother I guess."

Starlight rolled her eyes, "He still tries to impress her? He knows that by marriage that he's already part of the royal family right?"

Summer shrugged, "Who knows about your grandfather, honestly, sweetie? Anyway I have to go, can you watch the baby for me?"

Starlight blinked and she nodded slightly as she smiled, "Sure. I think I can handle that much. I mean it's just for a day right?"

She kissed her mother goodbye before she left and the three of them got back to working on Lucy's cutie mark. The first few hours went pretty normally, they named off different things like dancing and juggling and martial arts but she rejected all of them. None of them seemed chaotic enough for her. She had quite an interest in chaos and such, she guessed that was why she took such an interest in the legend of Kind Sombra, that and he WAS pretty handsome, even if he was a dark pony of evil.

The three friends suddenly froze when Starlight realized she needed to check on the baby, Night however looked up and paled, "Uh...I think the baby came to check on US!"

Confused the two fillies looked up and gasped, Solina was having another of her little flying trips through the castle above their heads! Giggling gown at them as if they were amusing to her! They lept into action, all three flying as fast as they could to try and grab the foal, but she poofed away in a flash of purple aura and caused all three friends to hit heads, Starlight flying off and getting her horn stuck on a painting.

"oh joy..." She muttered slightly before she quickly recovered and started flying after the small foal, Lucy once again giving them all ear pieces.

"wow! Talk about Dejavu!" Lucy commented with a bright grin.

"Split up and corner her! Whatever you do, do NOT open a window or a door!" Starlight instructed as she flew off to try and find her sister.

The young foal giggled as she bounced up and down on a pillow, Night tried to grab her each time she jumped up but he ended up missing and getting bopped in the face with a wing every time. He growled angrily and he tried once more, flying downwards but he yelped as, once again she teleported away, causing him to crash and get his head stuck in the cushion.

"Oh give me a break!" He shouted trying to shake the fluffy thing off him before he tried flying blindly, resulting in him hitting a column and practically knocking himself out, "No go...on the...sitting room..." He muttered into the earpiece.

Starlight sighed as she hurried to try and find her again, she gasped as she saw her sister sitting under the counters in the kitchen. She hurried to get at her before she slowed and crept towards her trying to be sneaky, and above all not clumsy again. Though this failed as she felt her wing catch on something and she squeaked, trying to tear it free, in doing so, knocking eggs, milk and flour all onto her head and back, leaving her a sticky gooey mess.

"Oh...perfect!" She growled, managing to grab her sister in the process, though that did not help with her sticky situation.

She paused hearing someone at the door and she blinked when she opened it to find Pumpkin Cake standing there looking puzzled yet happy all the same, "Heya, Star, I heard you were home alone today with the baby and I thought that I could stop by and help out f you needed it. It um...looks like you may?"

Normally Starlight would have shook her head and told her she didn't but she actually really needed her help, she had to have somepony watch her sister while she took a bath, but she couldn't let her friends do that on their own.

She looked at the older unicorn and she nodded slightly, "Y-Yeah I do Pumpkin Cake...I-I REALLY need your help...I-I need to wash up but I-I can't leave my baby sister alone with my friends s-so would you mind...?"

Pumpkin chuckled as she nodded with a smile, gently taking the small foal from the filly's hooves as she walked in, "Not at all! That's what I'm here for, to help you out if needed. You wash up. I'm sure we three can handle it."

Pumpkin cake was only about three years older than them, four years for Lucy, but already she was able to work and everything, she normally helped at Sugarcube Corner, but since she heard Summer left town for the day she figured she may want to help out the three friends with the task of caring for a baby, at least for a while. While Starlight moved and went to her room to get cleaned up, Pumpkin Cake, Lucy, and Night Flyer, all started to do what they could to make sure that the baby was alright, starting with a diaper change.

Once she was all clean Pumpkin got her in a high chair and tried to feed her. The young foal was NOT eating for ANYPONY. She tried all that she knew to get the foal to eat but she wouldn't budge! Night tried and still nothing. Finally Lucy gave it a shot and she smiled as she looked at the filly and she gasped, clapping her hooves together in realization. The foal wasn't eating because there was nothing FUN about food! Well Lucy knew how to fix that!

She used her magic to summon a thing of sprinkles and a little bit of cotton candy cloud, "watch this, little one."

The foal looked confused at first but she watched in silence at first, as the filly used her magic to make the cotton candy cloud rain sprinkles onto the baby food. This caused the foal to gasp and giggle happily, clapping her hooves. Lucy then was able to feed the young baby with ease. After that the child wanted to go back to the nursery to play.

She gave Pumpkin cake and Night flyer heck just trying to get her into the play pen so that she wouldn't go flying off again in search of fun and mischief. But what they couldn't do, Lucy could! She would easily take over and the foal would listen, enjoying the fun chaos that the strange looking filly would help her have. She found that it was enjoyable to help with the foal, as well as use her magic for endless chaotic fun! Sure there were a couple peek-a-boo mishaps but heck that was NOTHING compared to when she would want to teleport off!

Lucy grinned as she created a fun toy for the foal that would help make her magic surges, though small, more controllable so that instead of getting into trouble she could have fun right in her play pen. After a while she beamed and she said, "Hey, endless fun-filled chaos is fun! I'm good at it too!" Suddenly there was a flash and she blinked slightly and grinned happily as she looked at her flank, she in fact had earned her cutie mark! It was of a Silver endless spiral, signalling her love of endless fun!

She grinned and jumped up and down happily, "YES YES YES YES! I got my cutie mark!"

After a while Starlight sighed as she got to the nursery, "you would not BELIEVE the places I found egg! Whoa! Lucy?! You got your cutie mark?!"

The filly stood proudly, "YEP! Isn't it great? now we ALL have our cutie marks!"

The group of friends hugged, including the small foal and laughed as they tried to get everything put up so that Solina could have a nap. This time there wasn't much that happened, thankfully. Though they all would never admit that after said nap, Solina played Hide and seek through out most of ponyville, resulting in Starlight knocking over quite a few stalls at the market and Lucy having to turn most of Sweet Apple Acres into an orange grove, which angered Aunt Apple Jack until they explained that they were tying to drive Solina out of the orchard.

After that, not too much happened. Summer came home, Lucy and Night went on home and Starlight and Summer talked with Twilight over the magic mirror that they had gotten from Princess Celestia for just this kind of emergency. After a conversation about the first week of traveling Twilight smiled at her girls.

"So how's the baby? Everything going ok?" She asked.

The two looked at each other and then back at Twilight as they spoke at the same time, "You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

The three of them laughed before heading off to bed. Summer kissed her oldest daughter on the forehead with a smile, "so...you turned the apple orchard into an orange grove?"

Starlight gulped and hid slightly, "Aunt Apple Jack told you?"

"More like yelled at me." She laughed before she shook her head, "You did the right thing though by doing so to find your sister. I think you're going to make a fine older sister over the years."

She gave her a hug before moving out of the room, "goodnight Starlight."

Starlight told her mom goodnight before laying down herself and looking over everything that they had been through that day, thinking about it, she couldn't help but agree with her mom.

"Yeah...I think I'm getting the hang of this, big sister stuff..." She said quietly before she drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16: Meeting Elusive

**Wow…just wow I can't remember the last time when I actually made a story with 16 chapters…maybe because it never happened. Whoo! New record! Awesome. I decided to skip a few years because I wanted to get to the main plot of this story as well as address that from here on out there will be more character focused chapters, related to Night Flyer, Lucy, Starlight and many others. This is so that I can lengthen the story but also give a bit more depth to each character. And I'm warning you now, Starlight isn't AS clumsy as when she was a child but she is still a little clumsy so it's not as if she's a mary sue which she never was intended to be. With this in mind, enjoy chapter 16!**

The years seemed to have gone by in an instant, one minute Starlight was 11 and taking care of her baby sister, the next she was 15 and already doing a great job of creating sunset patterns and colors for the Summer Sun Celebration. Since ponies mainly stayed in school only until the 5th grade it was normal for them to get jobs as soon as they could. She didn't mind this, though she did think that it would have been a bit better if she had a better job closer to her friends. Though they were still quite young so they actually didn't have too much to worry about, with their jobs.

Night Flyer was working in the weather, though mainly for night jobs so he was free most of the day time. Lucy Still didn't technically know what she was good at in terms of a job, with her talent being Chaotic nonstop fun, so she helped her father most of the time with food shortages and such around Equestria. The three friends would often hand out at Sugarcube Corner talking about different plans to have some fun. Mostly They would talk about work or such, but this time Night actually had some pretty exciting news his mother had told him that morning.

"Hey did you hear? Aunt Rarity is going to be moving back to Ponyville. AND she's bringing her son with her!" Night Flyer said with an excited wing flap.

"Hey that's pretty cool. I don't think we've ever actually met him before." Lucy said with a grin, her fur had gotten a little lighter over the years, or at least the buttercream yellow had, but you couldn't really tell.

"well that's kind of cool!" Starlight said softly with a smile as Pumpkin Cake gave them their cupcakes and milkshakes.

Starlight got a blueberry milkshake with a strawberry cupcake with chocolate frosting and some white chocolate sprinkles on top. Night Flyer was a bit different, he got a chocolate shake, with a chocolate cupcake with vanilla frosting and apple flavored sprinkles, it was a weird combination but he thought it was pretty tasty with just that small hint of apple on the frosting. And as per usual, their friend Lucy had a cotton candy cupcake with milk chocolate frosting and topped with a kumquat slice on top, as well as a pinapple milkshake with kumquat whipped cream and a cherry on top. The combination was chaotic to say the least. Still it didn't seem to bother her, after all her father ate paper for a snack at times so, it wasn't very unusual.

"I wonder what he's like?" Starlight asked aloud, sipping on her milkshake quietly.

"Not sure, from what my mom said he's not as snobby as you would think." Night Flyer Commented as he shrugged, taking a bite from his cupcake quietly.

Starlight scoffed, "Aside from Uncle Fancy Pants and Aunt Rarity, and the princesses, I think that most ponies from canterlot are snobs. You should SEE how they act around me when I go there, they're always SHOCKED when we tell them that our castle doesn't have servants or that I actually have a job or even that my parents earn their OWN money. Or even that I hardly EVER wear my crown! They think I'm weird or something. They all are so snobby and rude."

Night Flyer shrugged slightly as he looked at her and he said, "Maybe. But who knows maybe he won't be anything like them."

Lucy grinned as she took a big bite out of her cupcake, with the wrapper still on it mind you, as she said, "Yeah! as my daddy always says, you can't judge a bat by it's cave!"

Starlight rolled her eyes as she said, "well maybe. But STILL. I mean didn't he go to that snobby private school? I mean really it wouldn't surprise me if her WERE snobby and rude just like them!"

She sipped at her milkshake again and grumbled slightly, not noticing some pony tap her on the shoulder slightly, "Pardon me miss?"

She sighed, "yes what is it-?"

She froze as she looked at who was tapping her shoulder and a light blush hit her cheeks as she looked at him. He was a unicorn colt, possibly a year or two older than them with blue eyes and bluish purple hair, combed neatly as if he had spent a good hour trying to make it look nice. He was tall and a bit muscular, though not really to the point he looked like he worked out all the time. She was awestruck as he smiled at her and she gulped slightly.

"H-how may I help you?" She asked quietly and he chuckled slightly.

"I'm here for my parents while they get everything packed up back in Canterlot. Oh dear, sorry, where are my manners? I'm Elusive." He offered his hoof for her to shake and she blushed slightly brighter, shaking it slightly.

"Starlight, Starlight Summer Sparkle." She said softly, causing the colt to gasp.

"You must be Aunt Twilight's oldest daughter! I'm Rarity's son." He said with a grin and Starlight's eyes widened slightly.

 _This_ colt was Rarity and Fancy Pants's son? But he wasn't even a snob! He was polite and reasonable even! The other ponies from Canterlot were all so…selfish and rude and they had NO sense of responsibility. They didn't do their own chores! They were incredibly pampered and spoiled as heck! She had no idea HOW he was so charming and kind but it was odd as heck!

"Really? I-I had no idea." She said softly as she looked at him and he chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

"Yes well, I HAVE been in a private school for quite some time now I guess." He spoke softly before he shook his head again with a smile as he continued, "Perhaps you could help me out though? I need to get things settled here again at the Ponyville branch of mothers' boutique, I'm supposed to meet miss Apple Bloom there to talk about the actual transfer so that my family and I will be able to move back to Ponyville without worry."

Starlight nodded with a bright and happy smile as she looked at him and stood after finishing her cupcake and milkshake, "Sure! I'd love to help you out! Thanks to Mother, I know a LOT about transfers and organization." She moved with him and squeaked slightly when she tripped, "buuuuuuuuut I forgot to mention…I'm a little clumsy sometimes…"

He laughed softly as he helped her up gently with a nod, "I know how that is, I once knocked over an entire buffet at the Wonderbolts big derby!"

"That was YOU? I thought I did that!" Starlight cried out with a gasp and a laugh.

The two walked off together, leaving Lucy and Night Flyer sitting there baffled, though Night flyer was clearly more angry than shocked, "Sh-she just?! But he's so…! And she!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him slightly, "What's gotten YOU in a tizzy? It's not like she's your marefriend or anything. We're all best friends and I think it's cool she's got a crush."

Night glared at Lily slightly and he snorted slightly, "She's just being polite! There is NO WAY she has a crush on him! He's a Canterlot snob!"

Lucy smirked as she nudged him slightly, "ooooooooooooh! Are you jealous? I had no idea that you had a crush on your best friend!"

He instantly shoved his hoof in her mouth, "W-will you shut it! I-I do not!"

Lucy grinned and she said, "Do you forget I can tell when you're lying? Your wings flare out."

He winced and he glanced at his wings and he grumbled slightly, "Why do you feel the need to do that?"

"helloooooooooo! I'm the spawn of chaos! Duh!" She said with a grin as she looked at him before they left after finishing their food and milkshakes.

Night Flyer explained how long he had found her appealing; from the moment they had met he knew she was different from other mares. How she was kind and smart and funny, and even if she was a little clumsy sometimes, that didn't matter much to him. He liked it, it gave her a bit more personality to him. He loved everything about her, her smile, her laugh, her mane, her coat, her voice, oh her voice. He could listen to her sing for hours if he wanted to. He loved her compassion and her heart. He loved well…her!

"I don't know what to do! I( mean I think she would think it would be weird if I just told her out of the blue! But now I can't tell her because of this crush she has on Elusive! What am I supposed to do?!" He asked as he looked at Lucy, who was now flying upside down thinking quietly.

"Hmmmmm…what we need is an EXPERT! I know JUST the zebras for the job!" She cried out as she made a light bulb appear above her head, or…was it below her head?

Night blinked slightly and he gulped with a shrug, "well…I guess that could work? Maybe…?"

Still he wasn't quite sure if that were possible, it couldn't hurt to try right? They walked through the everfree forest silently before they came upon the hut that held the two Zebra mares. Zecora had saved Zenkai a while back, before Lucy, Night, and Starlight, were even born! It was nice to know that the had gotten back alright though none of them knew the real story as to what happened, but that was ok. They knocked on the door and Zecora smiled as she answered the door.

"Ah, it is Night Flyer and Screwloose! Come on in." She said with a smile.

The pair walked in and smiled at Zenkai as she was helping to brew a potion or two. Zecora offered them tea and sat them down. She was more or less the only pony er, Zebra, in Equestria that was an expert at all matters of the heart and beyond. Sure he probably should have just talked to his mother but she wasn't much help with all the mushy gushy stuff. That was alright though, he hadn't visited Zecora in a while anyway and it would be a big help if she could actually help him out. After sitting him down he explained everything, with a line or two from Lucy every once in a while, to which he would roll his eyes and continue, looking down at times feeling embarrassed. Zecora and Zenkai listened in silence, nodding every so often.

"I see..." Zecora said softly as he finished his explaining, "The problem that I see is she is not yet open about her own feelings. It will take a while, a few years in fact, before I think she will realize who she really belongs with. Time is what you need, don't worry too much, I'm sure she will date others before yourself but it is only a matter of time before she realizes they are not right for her, and if not, all I can say is be happy for her and try your best to move on."

Night nodded and smiled slightly, her words made sense so there was no denying that they weren't true. He and Lucy finished their tea before they left and went to see if they could help out Elusive in anyway, though Night was mainly doing it to see Starlight again, which was alright by Lucy. Once they arrived at the boutique, they noticed that Starlight really was helping out quite a bit with the paperwork and such, talking about the do's and don'ts of transferring a residence/business when in the actual moving process. Elusive was listening carefully and happily, glad that he had a friend like her to help him out with this sort of thing.

"Um...hey Elusive. I don't think we've been introduced yet, I'm Night Flyer." Night said suddenly, trying to grab their attention.

Elusive blinked as he looked at him quietly and smiled, "Ah yes! Mother told me about you, you are Aunt Rainbow Dash's son right? Good to meet you!"

The two shook hooves before he looked at Lucy with a slightly confused look, "Uh...and you are...?"

He wasn't trying to be rude and Lucy knew that, she always shrugged it off when ponies didn't know who's child she was, since there weren't many, if any, ponies like her around there. She simply offered her hoof for him to shake as she spoke quietly, "Screwloose, Lucy for short. I'm Fluttershy and Discord's daughter."

"Oh! I'm so very sorry about that! I didn't realize I always imagined you a bit less...chaotic I guess. My mistake." He said lightly, apologetically.

His words earned a laugh from all of them and Starlight shook her head slightly. This colt had a LOT to learn before he would be able to even try getting used to this town. After all, Lucy WAS the spawn of Chaos! What else would she look like? Nothing that any of the three friends could tell. Night smiled slightly shaking his head slightly, he guessed if he couldn't have Starlight yet, that Elusive was a good choice. Still that wouldn't stop him from keeping an eye on the Unicorn, in case he DID end up not being right for Starlight. No matter what, Night would ALWAYS have Starlight's back, after all. Always.


	17. Chapter 17: Stalking

**Yes. You read it right folks! This is a Night Flyer Chapter, again. I wanted to add more depth to this character specifically due to the fact that much like Lucy, I never really got past much on him other than he was a great flier and that he had a secret crush on Starlight. I thought that it would be funny to see what kind of random chaos that He could get into while Clumsy Starlight has no idea what she's doing to the poor colt! ^^ teehee. Ah a cruel creator I am.**

Night Flyer and Lucy waited outside Sugarcube Corner with slightly worried expressions on their faces, Starlight had never been late to their weekly get togethers at the bakery. It was odd for her, and it worried her two best friends. Suddenly a four year old Solina fluttered up and handed them a note from Starlight, random, Starlight normally hoof sent her letters or notes.

Lucy blinked as she opened the folded piece of paper curiously and read aloud, not noticing the sneaky four year old ting Night's hooves together, "Guys, sorry I won't be able to make it, Elusive and I are going on a date through the hearts desire fields on the west side of Ponyville, then to the canterlot gardens, a walk and talk around the market place, and ending with a picnic at the gazebo, talk to you guys soon and hope you have fun without me. Love, Starlight."

Night blinked slightly in shock and worry, "That sounds like fun but...on the day of our weekly get together? A-And she's only known this guy three days!"

Lucy shrugged as she said, "I guess that's just how the muffin crumbles."

Suddenly Derpy Hooves poked out of the bakery randomly, "Muffin?"

"Not now Derpy." Lucy laughed and the grey mare with wonky eyes shrugged and flew off.

Night grumbled, "This is NOT good! Not good at ALL! She shouldn't be going on a date with him! I-It's only been three days!"

Lucy smirked, "You jealous?"

"No!" He growled at her slightly.

"I bet you are." She teased.

"Bet I'm not!" He snapped.

"Are too." She said with a halo above her head.

"Am not."

Are too!"

"Am not!"

"are too!"

"Am not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"OK! SO I AM!"

He slightly grumbled and smirked as a light bulb appeared above his head, to which Lucy then ate with a shrug, "You know what? I DID say I would always have her back, and that I would make sure that no pony hurt her right?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow as she munched away at the glass silently before she shook her head and looked at him, "You are NOT planning to stalk them are you?"

He gave an innocent look, "Its for my friend to make sure she's safe!" He moved to quickly run off after them but yelped as he tripped slightly, rolling and hitting an apple cart.

Lucy walked up to him, untied his hooves and smirked down at him, "Karma."

"Oh shut up and get me a bandage..." He grumbled as he looked at her, a spurt of blood coming from his head.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she bandaged him up silently and shook her head slightly, "This is a bad idea and you know it. You realize this right?"

He grumbled as he stood up and flexed his wings slightly to make sure they weren't broken before he grinned softly, "maybe! but I don't care. I've got to look out for her. She's got to be protected right?"

With that he was in the air hiding in clouds and such with a devilish grin. He searched the fields for a good fifteen minutes before he found the couple walking silently, laughing slightly whenever one or the other would make a funny joke. Night spied on them from the clouds and from the bushes on the ground, he wanted to make sure that he kept up with them so that he could be sure if Elusive were going to just hurt Starlight. Things were going well until Starlight sneezed slightly and caused the petals of the flowers to fly in different directions.

This normally wouldn't have been a problem at all except for the fact that they flew right into Night's nostrils and caused him to sneeze uncontrollably. This sent him flying, hitting a cloud and getting himself stuck with a yelp.

"great..." he muttered slightly.

This didn't stop him however, he couldn't help himself, something inside him was warning him about this colt, and there was NO way that he was letting anything happen to Starlight, even if she didn't know he had feelings for her. Their next stop was canterlot, thank goodness it wasn't too hard to get a fake mustache from Aunt Pinkie, Though he also needed a pair of goofy glasses from Uncle Cheese. They hadn't really asked what they were for, with the fact that they were expecting a pair of twins themselves, and didn't feel the need.

The two seemed to be having fun, at least that was what Night Flyer could see, but then again you never judge a bat by the cave. Starlight chuckled as she had Elusive fit a whole chocolate bar in his mouth, laughing when he couldn't do it.

"wait wait wait, you had HOW MANY bullies at that school?" She asked him gently.

He chuckled, "about 45 in all. They mainly judged me because of my mother not being a canterlot noble from her birth. It didn't so much bother me though, they were just a bit jealous I like to think. After all, one cannot simply be born with charms like mine...or yours for that matter."

Starlight blushed and chuckled slightly as she lightly messed with her mane. He slightly scooted closer to her, causing her to scoot away slightly, yelping when she sent a cart of sweets rolling down the way, right into Night Flyer, causing a loud crash and a yelp. The two didn't seem to notice the colt now covered in cake and raspberry pit filling, as well as various other sweets. He cleaned up silently before he followed them off the train and through canterlot.

Night grumbled as he walked, having a bandage on his head from the bump the cart left on him. The pair walked with smiles on their faces, not noticing their stalker following them intently. Elusive smiled as he showed Starlight around the canterlot gardens. They were her favorite spot on the castle grounds. Night grumbled slightly, this seemed almost too perfect to him. After all He had known for a while now that she wanted a first date to travel through the gardens. But how had Elusive known?

Starlight smiled as she looked at Elusive and she said, "This is so beautiful and perfect. I mean I never would have imagined that I would be on a date here, in my favorite place."

Elusive gained a soft smile, one that looked like he knew more than he was letting on, and Night didn't miss this at all, "I had not realized that you loved this place so much."

The comment was casual and happy, he was clearly a good actor, but Night knew better than that. Something was up. He knew it! He gasped slightly when Starlight accidentally stepped on a fox's tail and it went scurrying off, knocking him from the statue he was hiding behind, having it land on top of him with a loud squeak.

"did you hear that?" Starlight asked slightly as she looked around, her wings opening reflexively.

Elusive placed a hoof on her shoulder, "Oh I'm sure it was nothing. Come shall we get to the rest of the garden?"

As the couple walked off Night groaned as he lay under the statue for a few minutes before Princess Luna found him and tilted her head slightly, "Do I want to know how you ended up here?" She asked him as she lifted the statue off of him slightly, helping him out by bandaging him up.

"Not really...Princess..." He groaned as he thanked her with a small embarrassed smile.

She simply shrugged and she said, "well you are always welcome, please, be careful though."

He chuckled nervously and nodded with a nervous grin before he hurried off to try and follow the couple.

They had a fairly normal date, though behind the scenes Night kept getting his flank beaten to near death by animals. He wasn't QUITE sure why animals hated him, but he had a feeling that Starlight, clumsy as she was ended up setting them all off in one way or another. Which he couldn't blame on her entirely, she couldn't help her clumsiness after all right?

As they arrived back in Ponyville he had bite marks on his flank and legs but otherwise he was alright for the most part. He continued to follow them around for a while, glad that there wasn't much to destroy with him here. That was until he himself tripped in a crate of apples and fell face first into a large apple cart and began rolling at top speed towards a hill and then a river, causing him to let out a cry of complete fear and shock before he crashed.

About three hours or so later Lucy was waiting in Sugarcube Corner with her usual order of strange combinations. of food and drinks. In came Night, covered in apple sauce and watery mud, a wheel stuck around his neck as he sat down across from the chaotic pony. She smirked and lay her elbow on the table, her head on her hoof smugly as she looked at her friend.

"I'm not in the mood..." He muttered as he looked at her.

"Sooooooooo...how'd the stalking go?" She asked with an innocent grin.

He muttered something under his breath and she raised an eyebrow, "Pardon."

Same response, just a little louder but still too low for her to hear him, "one more time."

He growled, "You were right!"

She smirked and looked over at Pumpkin Cake with a bright grin, "You owe me twenty bits!"

He slammed his head onto the table with a groan as he shook his head, "who knew protecting the love of your life came with such a risk of DEATH?!"

Lucy grinned, "Me!"

"oh shut it! And buy me a milkshake or something..."

Lucy grinned and nodded, "can do!"

With that they didn't speak of what he went through the rest of the day. Still he couldn't help but wonder about the information he had gathered on this guy, how did he know all the things that Starlight wanted out of a first date? What was with those subtle smiles he gave to himself when she wasn't looking? Was Night just being paranoid? He shrugged slightly as he sipped on his milkshake, pondering, wondering.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooo! The plot THICKENS! It took me FOREVER but I finally got to a good look into Elusive. What are his motives? We shall see? Is he a normal colt? Is he not? Is he just looking to make a friend? Or is there more? One things for sure...I'm not sure he's prince charming.**


	18. Chapter 18: Lucy's Dream Conflict

**This chapter mainly will consist of a dream sequence that will be showing the wants and desires of the one and only Screwloose. Also, so far, no I do NOT have any design or names for Pinkie and Cheese's twins yet I'm trying to work that out. Please give me ideas for that, also I want to know if you want there to be any more children from the mane six. Let me know, Pm me.**

Luna sighed as she and her older sister began to lower the sun so that Luna could raise the moon. She had told her sister about her seeing Night Flyer that day in the gardens under a statue, but Celestia had simply listed it as a coincidence. Luna on the other hoof couldn't just let this go. Ever since Elusive had left with his parents to Ponyville she got this bad vibe, as if something that neither of the two of them could see. Though that night she had bigger plans and worries she needed to handle. As she and her sister parted for the night, Celestia to sleep, and Luna to do her duty as Princess of the Night.

She went to the center of her bedroom, her horn glowing as she closed her eyes and the white string searched for the dream that needed her most that night. Where she landed was NOT where she expected. _**She had seen this dream before, many times before actually. She was in a garden, a young couple laying in the grass. The mare sort of resembled Screwloose but...different. This mare had mainly the same colors, except she was all buttercream yellow, and her mane was not...chaotic or crazy in the least.**_

 _ **What was most odd was her body looked like that of just a normal everyday pegasus. It often confused the dark Princess, as when she had come to Lucy's dreams before she was always normal, her normal chaotic self. But ever since she first went to the crystal empire she had been having such...an odd look to her dream self. And it was always set in this romantic setting. The stallion with her seemed to be darker in color, much darker even. But that wasn't what really mattered, it was her appearance and the setting itself.**_

 _ **It puzzled the Princess, to the point where tonight she would finally ask, The surroundings began to change and Lucy gasped, "wh-what?"**_

 _ **"Calm down young mare. All is fine." Luna told her softly.**_

 _ **"Princess Luna? I thought you only handled nightmares?" Lucy spoke softly, slightly curious as to why the Alicorn would stop her dream.**_

 _ **"I'll explain that later, but right now I'm more curious as to why you look so different in your dreams from what you look like in reality." Luna said softly, her horn glowing as if wanting to try and fix whatever mistake the dreams made when it came to how she looked.**_

 _ **"No! Don't change me back!" Lucy suddenly screamed, backing away from the alicorn.**_

 _ **Luna, shocked at the mares sudden outburst of fear for changing back, paused and her horn ceased it's glow, "Why? You are not really you."**_

 _ **Lucy looked away, her pink and black mane falling freely and she sighed, She had been keeping it a secret for so long, maybe telling Princess Luna would actually help her with this problem of hers. But then again there were SOME things that Luna didn't need to know. Still she knew it was best to get at least one thing off her chest.**_

 _ **"I...I don't...like my real form. It's too...Chaotic. I-I know! I know what you're going to say...that I'm the spawn of chaos and I normally love chaos and all things chaotic and I still do. But...when I was a filly there were foals that would make fun of me, Night, and Starlight. At first they were really hurtful but we learned to ignore them...but...then they started to go after me recently...I-I mean not as often but...they HAVE pointed out a few...ok a LOT of my...chaotic flaws.**_

 _ **"Most normal ponies can't do the things I do...most aren't able to create things out of thin air or...use their powers to make things rain chocolate or strawberry milk. And...and they always seem to point out the fact that...that I'm..." She paused and walked over to a pond and in the water there was her true reflection. Her mane and tail crazy and chaotic, her coat the mixture of buttercream yellow and brown to match both her parents. Her eyes were like that of a reptile, all teal in color and those slit pupils. What was worse, her horn was quite odd looking, her wings were that of a brown dragon, even having scales on them**_

 _ **"My mother and father say all the time that...it's my unique appearance that makes me the pony I am...but...I-I slightly don't really want this to be the way I look all the time to everypony. It's...it's scary to most...and...I-I don't want to scare anypony...but...I end up doing just that. It always gets me to thinking...what if I could change my appearance? But I'm not a Changeling. So I can't...Those bullies also point out how...well...because I'm scary I can also be...considered...ugly...I-I mean nopony has actually SAID that to my face but...the way I look I-I can imagine ponies thinking yeah...that...**_ she's so ugly she's scary _ **. A-and then there are some ponies, even though they see me with a Princess like Starlight, in canterlot they will...pull their foals away from me o-or they'll start whispering where I can hear them, and I think that's intentional!**_

 _ **"I...I guess I've been using my dreams to escape that a-and change that part of me at least. I-I NEVER want to give up Chaos. Not ever. But...But I often wonder...what it would be like if I could actually look normal and look...beautiful. Like my mom."**_

 _ **The mare slumped at the edge of the pond as she looked at the reflection of what her reality self looked like, leaving the Princess of the night baffled. She had no idea what to say to this mare, she had no words. At least she didn't think that she did. But she still felt as if she were holding something back, something that was the second true cause for her wanting to look beautiful. The Stallion she was often with in these dreams. It made Luna wonder, was this stallion a crush who does not find her attractive or is it something else? If so, what? The setting was normally actually a really romantic and happy setting.**_

 _ **"Perhaps..." The princess began, slowly, "If I may offer some advice...it would be to look at yourself...not through the eyes of those who expect the perfection in the world, the bullies and ponies who would make fun of you or shy away from you. But from your own heart. Ponies often judge based on how another looks or sounds, which can lead to many things. Some of these things are what make us sad, scared, worried, and confused, much like you are right now. But I know that there are also those around you who do not care about those sorts of details. There are ponies out there who love you and who care for you...no matter what you may look like or what your talent is.**_

 _ **"It is those who truly care about you, despite how you may look or act, it is up to YOU to prove to them that you are worth such care, not by trying to be somepony you aren't to make those who do not know you, for you, approve of you." Luna's voice was calm as she joined Lucy by the pond, looking into it, she saw her reflection, but as NightMare Moon.**_

 _ **The sight shocked Lucy and she looked up at the princess of the night with wide eyes. She couldn't ever hae imagined that Princess Luna, after being freed of the form and deeds of NightMare Moon would look at her own self, in a reflection no less, and see such, rather than her beautiful real self.**_

 _ **"Everypony has their opinions of themselves...this is mine of me. After what I did...I can no longer see Princess Luna in my own reflection. I only see the mare of darkness I once was...but..." She looked up and smiled, "I do not always see this image. When Starlight was born...and I was chosen to be her godmother, for the first time in so long...I felt as if...somepony other than NightMare Moon was inside of me. It was me. The real me. When I am around Starlight and her joy, her love, her compassion...I don't feel as if she sees me as the mare that I used to be so very long ago. And this makes me feel so happy. I feel like I am...Me...and one day you will find that pony for you.**_

 _ **"The pony who will look at you and instead of seeing somepony he should fear, he will see a pony who is more beautiful than my sisters sunlight. And that I promise you." Luna smiled as she looked back down at Lucy, who still looked shocked as well as unsure and worried.**_

 _ **"but...what if he really doesn't ever see that...? I-I...I'm afraid of trying to find him because of how I look I-I mean...I..." Tears began to fall down Lucy's cheeks as she lowered her head, "I'm so scared..."**_

 _ **Luna placed her hoof on her shoulder, giving her a tissue to dry her eyes, a smile on her face as she shook her head, "When the time comes...you will find that Special Somepony you dream about and I can promise you...he will adore you for everything that you are. A pretty, smart, chaotically fun and sweet mare."**_

 _ **It was not long before Luna flapped her wings slightly as the dream began to fall apart, "Remember my advice, and always look at yourself with your heart...and the ones you care for most will follow in your example."**_

Lucy blinked as she woke with a jolt, looking around her bedroom slightly, a sigh of relief hitting her as she realized that she had only been dreaming. Still Luna's words rang clear in her mind and she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, The mirror was really curvy and crazy, much like the rest of her bedroom, but that was ok by Lucy. In the corner of the mirror was a picture of her and her friends, all happy and smiling together happily. She remembered that day, it had been the time they had gone to Manehattian with Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom, she believed her father joined them that time too but she couldn't really remember. They had all had such fun on that trip, going to shows, shopping and boring poor Night Flyer with their girl talk. Discord had made up for that though with helping all of them have some chaotic fun.

She giggled as she thought about all the times they had done things like that. They hadn't in a while but that was ok by Lucy, after all they still saw each other all the time right? She smiled as she used her magic to bring the picture closer. Had she been that cute when smiling all the time? Or just in a photo? She couldn't really tell but she guessed that didn't really matter right? She smiled to herself as she put the picture back where it belonged.

"Use my heart and see what I am...and care only about what those who are close to you think of you...huh...?" She took a final look in the mirror with a nod and a smile, "Yeah...I think I can maybe try that out, thank you Princess Luna."


	19. Chapter 19: Nightmare Night part 1

**The last Chapter I admit was a bit boring but I think that this one will have a bit more going on in it, mainly to do with visiting Lucy and her family for the Discord family annual Nightmare Night haunted Castle. This took me SO long to write but hey, just in time for Nightmare Night! ^^ Enjoy!**

Twilight grunted as she dragged her youngest daughter away from the candy bowl, "Solina Sparkle Sapphire! You know that you already got your Nightmare Night sweet bites from our bowl at home."

The young alicorn filly was dressed up as her aunt rainbow Dash, since she was her favorite Wonderbolt and _insisted_ Summer have her great grandma Daisy make her the very same uniform Rainbow Dash wore, cutie mark and all, and a wig that covered her horn. She pouted as she looked at her mother.

"But mom! I just want one little piece of taffy before MoonStone gets here..." The young Alicorn whined.

MoonShine was the daughter of SweetieBelle and Button Mash. They had gotten together after Diamond Tiara was kind enough to set them up after the 6th grade. They had found they immediately hit it off and even fell in love. They eloped, to Rarity's dismay, while they were visiting Las Pegasus together, for an anniversary gift. They had MoonStone a couple years later.

Moonstone was white like her mother, as well as a unicorn with Button's orangeish eyes and a brown and purple curly mane, alot like her mothers. She and Solina had hit it off immediately when they first met in kindergarten the starting year. Ever sense the two were known to cause mischief around Ponyville, though no pony could ever REALLY pinpoint that it was them and Celestia knows Twilight and Summer would never belive that their daughter would be like that.

Twilight rolled her eyes and chuckled slightly, having to use her magic to keep a certain purple dragon from doing the same thing as she got her one little taffy, which the grateful filly happily gobbled up. Starlight smiled as she entered the room wearing a dark coat paint and make up, she looked like queen Crysalis, yet somehow she was still pretty while wearing it.

Twilight blinked at her oldest daughter, "I thought you were going to wear that pretty ballgown and the glass slippers and go as Cinderella?"

The teenage mare chuckled nervously, "Um...I accidentally broke my glass slippers...so I picked up this last minute. How do I look?"

Summer flew into the room carrying Nightmare Night themed cupcakes and cookies to hand out to the trick or treaters, "I think you look spookily lovely, sweet heart."

Twilight smiled and nodded in agreement. Though Solina pouted and she scoffed at her older sister. She didn't know why she had to go trick or treating with her older sister when she wouldn't be alone in the first place. She was four years old after all! She was also going with MoonShine, who was also four, so add them together, wasn't that like eight?

"no matter," Thought the little filly, "at least it can't be much worse right?"

Soon there came the knock at the door and upon Spike opening it, he jumped as Moonshine beamed in his face, "NIGHTMARE NIGHT! WHAT A FRIGHT! GIVE ME SOMETHING SWEET TO BITE!"

The purple dragon chuckled slightly, dropping a couple of candies in her bag, "Oh yeah. I always forget about that! Man these foals freak me every year!"

The young unicorn giggled and beamed as she stood proudly to show off her costume, "Like it? My Aunt Rarity made it for me!"

The young filly was dressed as a witch with jeweled spider earrings and a great dress. it was all mostly in blacks and purples but there were some orange accents here ant there, making the whole thing stand out on it's own.

"Whoa! Cool Moon! You look great!" Solina beamed before she blinked as she noticed the young stallion standing beside her friend, "Oh...HE'S coming along too?"

Elusive stood proudly in a prince costume, "I'm Prince Charming, searching for my dear-"

He froze when he saw Starlight and blinked, "Starlight? I thought..."

"I uh...broke my glass slippers." She explained quickly as she walked over and looked down, "Why? D-Does it look bad?"

"no no no!" He replied quickly as he took her hoof, "No no no, you are still very beautiful. I was simply um...shocked you had not told me."

She smiled and kissed his cheek slightly, "Oh sweetie you're the best!"

MoonStone and Solina both stuck their tongues out and silently gagged, before giggling at each other's effort of such. The older ponies, of course, were none the wiser. It was no mystery to the two that neither of them liked the idea of their relatives dating, but each for their own reasons, that they both respected.

"Ok you four, have fun, you can trick or treat for one hour, then I want you all to head over to Discord and Fluttershy's for the haunted house. Then you bring these two right home you hear?" Twilight told them, smiling in satisfaction when the two teenagers agreed to these conditions, probably wanting to go do their own things on Nightmare Night as a couple with the two children.

"We gotta do something!" Moon whispered to Solina.

"Like what? He's never gonna wanna break up with her! She's a princess!" Solina whispered back.

The two would have to think about it on the way to the first house while Trick or Treating. On the way Moonstone explained why she didn't like the idea of her cousin dating a princess. It was nothing to do with the family, she respected them too much for that, but it was because she felt like he was dating her for selfish reasons.

"I just KNOW he's going to do something to hurt her...or that he's going to just do something bad in general." She whispered as they walked towards the house.

"Me too!" Solina whispered before they got to the door.

"Oh aren't you two adorable?" Derpy beamed as she got the two of them their sweet bites, one spooky, pony'o lantern themed pumpkin muffins.

The two beamed and thanked the grey mare happily and she smiled back at Starlight and Elusive. Derpy was wearing a space suit with a muffin on the flank and her helmet off, which was odd for a space themed costume.

"Derpy? what are you supposed to be?" Evlusive asked curiously.

She blinked her wonky eyes at him before she gasped, "oh! You mean my costume? Um...I'm a Companion."

"Oi, Derpy? What's all this about?" A brown coated stallion with a green bow tie and an hourglass cutie mark asked, poking his head out with a curious smile.

"Oh! Um, these are Princesses, Starlight Summer, and Solina Sapphire, as well as Elusive and MoonStone." Derpy explained to the strange Stallion.

"Ah, right then, hello. And, um, Happy Nightmare Night is it?" He greeted with an extended hoof after a light bow.

Both of the teenagers were at a loss as they glanced at each other and then back at Derpy and the Stallion, who was now hugging her and pecked her cheek. Sure they had seen him around town every now and then but it wasn't as if they really KNEW who he was. Still they couldn't just be rude.

"Um...and you are?" Starlight asked slightly confused.

The stallion blinked before it clicked, "Oh yes! Right! I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor?" The two teenagers asked curiously.

While this was going on the two young fillies were back behind them, not too far as to not get lost but enough where they wouldn't hear them whispering.

"So? What's the plan?" MoonStone asked quietly.

Solina shook her head and she said, "Maybe if we get them to fight they'll realize they aren't good for each other?"

MoonStone thought about it before she beamed and she nodded slightly, "Yeah! Let's get them into some trouble by getting lost!"

Solina nodded, "Brilliant! But...lost where?"

The two had to stop and think about that one, where was a good place to go where they could hide all they wanted and not get found until they specifically wished? the two suddenly got light bulbs above their heads and beamed at each other, as if reading each others minds. They both knew the perfect place for this to happen. The Discord castle of Chaos, Nightmare Night haunted house!

They got to Trick or Treating quickly, getting as much candy as they could before the hour was up and the four of them began to walk towards the Everfree Forest and the trail that led them safely to the castle without worry. Though MoonStone was still really unfamiliar with it. Still this didn't really bother her, just made things a little more spooky. They all shivered when they saw the castle.

Normally bright and random and happy, but now it was dark and gloomy and all different kinds of spooky. The path to the door was lined with skulls and spider web spirals, signalling some type of spider. Suddenly a fake, but awfuly real looking, Zombie pony popped up and moaned, causing Starlight to gasp and scream a little, backing up and into her coltfriend.

"Do not be afraid, my dear princess...er...Queen. I will protect you." Elusive chuckled with a smile, placing his foreleg around her as they walked into the castle, the door slamming behind them.

The gang gasped, and without the two teens realizing it Solina and MoonStone really were able to sneak off and try to find somewhere to hide. They looked around, guessing that Starlight and Elusive still thought they were there with them.

"Wow...it sure is creepy..." MoonStone gulped.

Solina scoffed, "oh please we'll be fine nothing bad will happen."

They walked before freezing hearing a loud ghostly howl, and when they turned there was a ghost flying right for them. They screamed and began running quickly, not really watching where they were going before Solina stepped on a certain tile and they both fell through the floor, landing down below.

Starlight gasped and turned around, "Girls?! GIRLS?! Solina?!"

Elusive began to panic, "MoonStone, this is not how a young filly should behave!"

Suddenly Fluttershy, wearing a flower costume, Lucy, dressed like a zombie and Discord well...looking like normal, all joined them, looking just as worried since they were in the haunted house that THEY had created. And they couldn't change it back without them being there or knowing where they were, after all he didn't want to accidentally send the two poor fillies to another dimension by accident.

"oh gosh...where could they be?!" Starlight cried out.

Solina groaned and shuttered slightly, she couldn't use magic yet, so there was no light. She gasped and looked around, feeling for MoonStone.

"Moon?!" She squeaked, feeling afraid.

"I'm here!" Moon said from a corner as she stood, it sounded like, "Where are we?"

Solina shook her head, "I-I don't know but...I think this was a bad Idea..."

MoonShine whimpered slightly, "Oooooooooooh it's too dark in here! H-Hold on. Let me just..."

Her horn sparked a light orange, for only a second, but this was good! At least she could still DO magic, even at the age of four. After all anything could be possible right? She strained and tried again, it lit for a bit longer this time. After one more time she finally was able to fully light up the room and she gasped, grinning happily, "Hey I did it!"

Solina rolled her eyes and chuckled happily as she shook her head and looked around, "Whoa...this place is kinda big but...really creepy...I-I'm scared actually..."

MoonStone nodded in agreement. They both started pounding on the walls desperately trying to get free. But the others couldn't hear as they searched through the haunted house, gaining ear pieces from Discord.

"I swear this happens to you more than you will ever THINK." Discord spoke as he searched through the walls, looking for any sign of them.

There was suddenly a loud scream and a bunch of thumping and crying out in pain for a while from Starlight. This caused everypony to go into panic mode, blaring into the earpieces with a bunch of, are you ok's and the like. She groaned slightly as she tried to pick up the ear piece, as it had fallen out and she chuckled nervously into the microphone.

"Hello? um...I'm ok I just...fell sown some stairs because a creepy mummy chased me in the scary tomb room of the haunted Castle..."

This earned a loud groan from the rest of them, as well as a giggle or two after the groan, as they still saw a bit of comedy to it, before they all said in unison, "this is going to be one hay of a Nightmare Night to remember..."

 **** **Haha! YES! Finally! Finished with chapter 19! Lots more to come in chapter 20! This WILL be a two parter but hey, it's all I got so far! Lost of stuff has been happening after all, lots of times I've had to rewrite this dang chapter! 5 times people! Anyway, hope you enjoyed, see you in chapter 20!**


	20. Chapter 20: Nightmare Night part 2

**And like that! Chapter 20 people...ponies? Ponies. Enjoy! it took a LOT out of me but this is finally completed!**

Starlight sighed as she searched through the spooky castle and yelped when a bat flew through her mane, causing her to freak out for a moment. Elusive was there to help her in seconds, patting her back slightly and trying to get her to calm down, before she knocked over anything.

"Starlight! Starlight calm down it's ok we are going to find them and everything will be alright." He said quickly.

She didn't seen to hear him as she kept on panicking and knocking into things, until eventually she knocked one of the spooky armor peices onto the poor unicorns head, causing him to yelp. She turned to look at him after hearing the yelp, feeling curious as to what happened.

"What's wrong Elus-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii oh my sweet celestia!" She yelped and used her magic to poof up a bat to hit him.

"Wait! Don't hit me! Don't hit me! It's me!" He cried out as he lifted the part covering his face.

Starlight froze and poofed the bat away, causing a small light explosion. She never could quite stop that from happening. She wondered why that was so, though not for long seeing how her coltfriend was stuck. She sighed and tried to use her magic to pull it off him, though it was pretty well stuck.

"Ugh! This is all your fault!" She huffed as she tried to pull him free.

The regal colt gasped, "MY fault?! How so?!"

"This never would have happened if YOU had been watching the girls like you told me that you would while I took a quick look around!" She snapped as she grunted and yelped, flying back when the helmet came off his head with a loud *POP* causing the Alicorn to fly backwards and hit a wall with a loud cry of pain.

He winced before he growled, "Oh so it's ONLY my fault?! I'm not the one blowing up bats or making old armor helmets fall onto my date!"

Starlight glared at him as she stood up, wincing as she looked at her wing, "ow! You know I can't help it! It's not MY fault I'm clumsy!"

The two continued to argue, ignoring the sighs and pleas of Discord, Fluttershy and Lucy for them to stop arguing. Meanwhile down in the room Solina and MoonStone were still going at it, screaming and yelling and pounding their hooves on the walls, trying to find a way out, or alert somepony of where they were. Though after another minute or so Solina gave up and MoonStone had to relight her horn, since it went out.

"Oh this is hopeless! We should never have done this in the first place!" Moonstone groaned, "Now we're missing all of the haunted house AND we really are stuck!"

Solina sighed and she shook her head, "How ELSE are we going to break them up?"

MoonStone stomped her foot, "Yeah well...maybe we shouldn't have tried to! I-I mean they seem happy! Even though we don't like it!"

Solina gasped and growled, "Yeah? well...it was YOUR idea to go into the haunted castle and get us lost!"

The two kept bickering before they froze hearing somepony above them. It sounded like Fluttershy. Her soft spoken voice was still loud enough to be heard and the two fillies frantically cried out for her to try and find them. Though apparently she didn't hear them, as they heard her soft calls drift farther and farther away. They groaned and tried to open the ceiling to get out the same way they came in but again that failed.

"ugh! This is all our fault! we never should have done this...I-I want my big sister..." Solina whimpered as she sat down and sniffled slightly.

MoonStone did the same, wiping her eyes slightly, "I want my big cousin."

Starlight and Elusive walked in silent, angry silence even. Elusive grumbled slightly as his thoughts went wild, " _ **This is no good...How am I supposed to move up in Equestria if the one mare that could give me that chance won't even look at me?! I need to fix this fast or I'll never be able to reach the highest status.**_ "

He sighed and moved to try and talk to Starlight, but she simply ignored him, "Solina? MoonStone?! Where are you?!"

This was the last straw! Nopony ignored him! He was the son of the element of Generosity and THE most wealthy gentlecolt in all of Canterlot! This mare was treating his as a common lowlife! He was no longer going to stand for it. Status or no, he was going to teach this mare a lesson. One way or another.

He suddenly snapped to and shook his head slightly, what was he THINKING?! Starlight was the Princess of the Sunset, the one who controlled the colors of the twilight and the dawn. He wasn't going to let a silly little mess like THIS ruin his chances of marrying the most powerful and beautiful of mares. He shook his head and quickly fast walked towards Starlight, unknowingly close to where the two young fillies were trapped.

"Starlight! Please wait!" He said quickly, using his magic to stop her and give him the chance to catch up.

The princess pulled away, using her own magic to counter his and pull away, turning to look at him sternly, "What?!"

He sighed and took her hoof, "Starlight, my dear, I didn't mean for this to happen...you are right...it was my fault that the girls are lost, but we shall find them I promise. Please...can't you forgive me...?"

The lavender coated Alicorn, dressed as the changeling, blushed and looked away slightly, "oh...Elusive I'm sorry too...I got so worried and worked up over my sister running off...that I blamed everyone but myself...I forgive you...but only if you forgive me as well."

The white unicorn stallion chuckled softly and lightly kissed her hoof, "agreed."

Solina gasped, "Hey! That sounds like Starlight!"

"And Elusive!" MoonStone agreed.

The two quickly began screaming at the top of their lungs and Starlight gasped, "Girls?! Are you alright?! Where are you?"

"Down here!" They screamed and Elusive went about calling the Discord family there.

Everyone arrived quickly and Discord gasped, "Oh my...I guess they triggered the panic room, oopsy doopsy, I must have forgotten to-"

"Just open it!" Starlight and Elusive bellowed.

The master of Chaos pouted before he snapped his tail and Solina and MoonStone poofed in front of them, for their respective relative to hug them.

"You two are in so much trouble!" Starlight scolded and the two fillies lowered their heads.

"We know...and we're sorry..." they said together.

Elusive shook his head, "What were you two trying to do?"

The two looked at each other and gulped, not wanting to tell the truth, but not wanting to lie either. Eventually they knew they had to say something, but what COULD they say?!

"We...were pulling a nightmare night prank on you!" Solina gasped.

"Y-Yeah! Happy Nightmare Night!" MoonStone agreed.

The older ponies all looked at each other before they did end up chuckling, admitting that, yes, it WAS a pretty good danger scare. Starlight and Elusive gathered the young fillies and wished the Discord family a happy Nightmare Night. They chuckled slightly as the couple talked.

"You know...it's silly how we let this little prank of theirs get to us, to the point of almost breaking up!" Starlight giggled.

Elusive chuckled with a nod of agreement, "Can you imagine? I suppose we had our first fight, and survived."

The two four year olds looked in awe before each of them groaned and kicked a rock, it was clear they both thought the same thing, "So close!"

 **And with that Chapter 20 is completed! I know that it's a bit short and probably a bit boring but hey, sometimes the plot has to move kinda slow! Hope you enjoyed, see you in chapter 21!**


	21. Chapter 21: Surprise!

**Finally there is going to be a chapter about the long awaited Pie twins! Hope you all enjoy!**

Starlight smiled as she used her magic to tie a bow on the gift that she had gotten her aunt Pinkie and Uncle Cheese for the foal shower Discord insisted they surprise the pink pony with. It was true you shouldn't plan your own foal shower but no pony knew what to expect after that one time her mother told her about that Pinkie literally deflated when her friends surprised her with a birthday party they couldn't tell her about. She thought that they hadn't enjoyed her parties anymore, of all things!

Still things were different now right? There was no way that would happen again. She set the box down on the table and moved to head to the kitchen to check on her great Grandma Daisy, "How's the tea coming along Grandma?"

The old unicorn grinned and set a cup down for her, "Have a cup, sweetie! You've earned it. Your mothers have been so busy lately huh?"

"Yeah," The lavender Alicorn chuckled, "They've been trying not to act suspicious so that aunt Pinkie doesn't go into one of her moods. But that's ok, right? And I don't mind one bit. My worry is for when her family comes to visit."

The two shared a laugh, knowing how the Pies could be...well nothing much like Pinkie herself, but then again who reflected exactly what their family was about without them ALL being there? No pony that Starlight could think of. Well except for maybe Lucy but then again, Lucy wasn't just ANY pony now was she? Honestly it was going to be great when Pinkie Pie actually had the foals, it would be so cool and Starlight personally couldn't wait to babysit them. Solina appeared in the room and stomped her hoof, a look of anger on her face.

"I CAN'T believe you got me grounded for three months! It was just one little Nightmare Night trick!" The little blue filly whined, earning an eye roll from her older sister.

"I wasn't the one who ran off into a haunted castle without anypony with her." Starlight said simply.

This caused the filly to growl and stomp her hoof again, "It was just a dumb prank! I shouldn't have to miss the big party!"

Twilight walked in at that point and she chuckled, "And you won't, your mother and I talked it through and you will be able to go to the party."

This cheered the filly up greatly and she fluttered her wings happily, lifting slightly off the ground though just barely, "yes!"

Twilight chuckled and shook her head, "buuuuuut, you have to help clean up after the party."

Starlight and Daisy both chuckled when the younger princess lowered her head with a pout, "pony feathers!"

The three older ponies laughed lightly and patted her on the head. They weren't going to let her clean up all by herself but they still had to punish her for scaring her older sister. Starlight chuckled as she helped her great grandmother to get to the door so that she could help her out on the way to the train station. She was sad that she couldn't stay with them longer but hey she WAS a substitute teacher, she had to be ready for if she was needed.

"So I heard there's this new colt friend of yours eh?" Daisy asked, nudging her great granddaughter.

The Alicorn blushed and looked away with a light chuckle, "Yes...his name is Elusive and he's aunt Rarity's son. They're from Canterlot but they recently moved down here."

Her great grandmother's eyes were slightly wider now, it was clear she knew him but she hid it from her easily, "Oh? well that's nice dear. I can make it to the station from here. You better go and help your mothers out with setting up. I'm sure Mrs. Pie/Sandwich will be there any moment."

She blinked and nodded, "well if you're sure. I'll see you soon Great Grandma."

The two waved and went their separate ways, though Daisy Dazzle was quite concerned for her great granddaughter, "That little filly don't know what's coming...I hope he doesn't hurt her..."

Starlight walked with a smile on her face as she met her family and all their friends gathered at Sugarcube Corner, putting the finishing touches on the surprise foal shower. She grinned at Night Flyer, who gave a sheepish smile back. Lucy hugged her best friend happily and they both laughed and hurried to put their own final touches on the place as they chatted quietly.

"So, is Solina still mad about you two getting her and MoonStone in trouble?" Lucy asked as she used her magic to tie up some confetti everywhere.

Starlight chuckled slightly, "Yeah but she'll get over it eventually."

Lucy nodded in agreement, after all, no siblings could REALLY stay mad at each other forever. They got everything set up and ready just in the nick of time. Mr and Mrs. Cake couldn't keep them busy much longer. They all got to their hiding places and waited as Pinkie and Cheese chatted with the cakes before the lights were suddenly turned on.

"SURPRISE!" Everypony cheered, causing the two most energetic ponies to gasp.

The two stared in awe at the group of friends they had all around them. They had put so much into this and planned everything that the pair would enjoy for a fun and joy-filled foal shower, even Discord had some chaotic yet oddly pretty decorations made out of pure confetti. Though he wasn't going to tell anyony that they actually worked as confetti canon balls if one so desired.

"Surprise! We all wanted to surprise you, Pinkie. You've done so much for use when we all had our foals we thought that it would be nice to return the favor." Fluttershy said softly with a smile.

The bright pink pony gasped and leaped slightly happily, "OMIGOSH OMIGOSH! This is the best surprise EVER! Thank you so so so so so so so so so so much everypony!"

Everypony laughed as Cheese calmed Pinkie down, hey nopony said he didn't have his calm moments, right? Though this was alright by everypony else, there was only room for one energized pony at this party, and they may as well let it be Pinkie right? They got Pinkie to calm down, but it took a minute.

Soon enough everypony was enjoying foal name games, inspired by the parents own experiences growing up, "Wowie wow wow! Discord these are the best ideas ever! But...how did you know about how we each grew up?"

"Ooooooooooh I have my ways." Discord said with a chuckle.

Pinkie raised an eyebrow and blinked slightly, something didn't feel quite right. She moved to speak to Cheese to tell him, "Um, Cheesy?"

"Oh really? Ok smart guy...what's my mothers maiden name?" Cheese Challenged, at the moment too caught up in the moment, as they both had a habit of doing, to hear his wife.

She pouted and winced slightly again, this time tapping his shoulder, "Sweetie?"

Once again no response.

Pinkie simply rolled her eyes and turned her head to a certain point and tapped at the air, kind of like it were a wall, "Can you guys believe this? Yeah. Yeah you there," she tapped the invisible wall again, "Readers! Yeah you there, on your computer and/or mobile device! Poke the screen a couple times will ya? Get their attention!"

A sudden shaking of the walls got everyponys attention and Cheese winced slightly when he noticed his wife starting to look a little more uncomfortable, "Balloon bunny! Are you alright? What is it?"

Pinkie looked at him, "Cheesy I think we're about to become parents...like...NOW!"

The room went into panic, though mostly for MoonStone and Solina, who weren't quite sure what to do. They got Pinkie to the hospital in the nick of time, thank Celestia. Twilight got spike to send a letter to Pinkie Pie's family, letting them know that it was time, so they could come and celebrate with Pinkie. They all waited outside in the waiting room, Discord had to sit quietly in the corner to avoid scaring any newborns they brought through the waiting room.

"You would think that they would adore me with how silly I look." Discord grumbled slightly, Fluttershy patting his back slightly.

After a couple hours the group noticed the door open and Five full looking ponies crowded into the waiting room. Starlight immediately recognized the grey mare with the light purple mane and the grey dress as Maud Pie. She had met Maud a couple of times already but not often enough. She seemed dull to Starlight, but by no means was she rude, mean or boring, simply a little bit dull compared to her younger sister.

Her parents were actually slightly smiling for a change, from when Twilight had remembered meeting them. Igneous Rock Pie, Pinkie's father was a bit grayer now but then again who wouldn't be at his age? Cloudy Quartz, her mother, was quieter than one would expect from the mother of Pinkie Pies mother but she was sort of giddily dancing around in excitement.

Limestone Pie looked pretty sternly at the ponies around her, mainly the nurses, possibly threatening them to make sure they take care of Pinkie Pie and her foals. Marble Pie was simply staring at the ground drawing circles with her hoof. All in all the Pie family was just as simple yet happy as they could be for Pinkie Pie.

"Has Pinkie Pie had the foals yet? We got here as fast as we could." Limestone Spoke harshly, yet somewhat friendly to Twilight.

The Alicorn shook her head, "We aren't sure, sometimes with Twins it takes longer to actually give birth."

"Well we can't just stand in here while Pinkie Pie goes through this alone in there." She said gruffly.

"There is nothing we can do, Limestone. We shall await for the birth, and pray that Pinkie pulls through." Igneous Rock said softly as he and Cloudy Quartz sat down

"Pinkie Pie can pull through, after all, she's a Pie." Maud said in her usual monotone voice and a slight smile.

"Mhmm." Marble Pie agreed quietly.

Discord whispered slightly to his wife, "are we sure Marble isn't your sister?"

Needless to say he quieted down pretty quickly under Flurrershy's gaze. He didn't need to be making jokes light that at a time like this...no matter how accurate. The group waited and waited and waited, until finally Cheese Sandwich appeared in the doorway. He was grinning as he motioned to the viewing area happily.

Once everyone was there he grinned and walked over to two cribs, "Meet our little Twins. This is little Raspberry Tart Pie."

He pulled down a blanket to show a little tiny earth pony filly with a pink coat and mane with a little white mixed in. When she opened her eyes they were bright Green just Like Cheese's. There were quite a few aww's from the crowd, even the Pie family couldn't contain themselves.

"And our other little sweetie, Sunrise Surprise Pie." Cheese grinned as he did the same with the other crib.

The little foal in this crib was orange like Cheese, with a poofy yellowish mane that had quite a bit of pink shading all over, mixed in with the yellowish orange color. Her eyes opened and she giggled happily at the big ponies looking at her. Her eyes were blue, to match Pinkie Pie's.

"Oh they are just so cute!" Starlight gushed happily, "Welcome to the world little Pies."


	22. Chapter 22: Lots Of Big News?

**Ok Everypony! Hope you enjoy this more world building/character development. Thought long and hard on this one and it may not seem important now but all the new characters will be worth it in the end, though as I said at the moment they just might seem like a bit much. With this in mind Enjoy! ^^**

Solina grumbled as she messed with her homework at the table outside the school. She wasn't sure what kind of magic she could do...she couldn't do magic after all. She could only answer anything regarding wings or flight. It frustrated her. Even her sister, who just the night before had nearly set her mane on fire after tripping while she cast the spell to dry her mane out, was better at magic than her...at least she COULD do magic. She was the Princess of the Sunset after all!

She Let out a sigh as she put it back in her saddle bag and began to eat her lunch while she and MoonStone talked, "Hey, didn't Mrs. Cheeralie say we are gonna meet a new foal after lunch?"

MoonStone nodded quickly as she chewed her sweet grass and rose petal sandwich, "Yeah! She said that she was Zecora and Zenkai's little girl they had. Didn't your mom, Twilight, lend her magic for that?"

Solina grumbled as she messed with her apple slightly, "Oh...actually it was my sister who did that, Zecora said that she only wanted to use magic of a colored sunset, like the one she and Zenkai were wed under..."

MoonStone blinked slightly, "I thought that was a good thing..."

Solina grumbled, "For HER maybe! Sorry...I just...all this magic stuff is really bumming me out, I try and try and try but I STILL can't do it. And Starlight and Elusive are always in the next room being all lovey dovey with each other so my sister **never** has time for me anymore. We were SO close to breaking them up on Nightmare Night...I'm STILL technically grounded from that..."

MoonStone grew sad as she sat her sandwich down, "Yeah me too..."

Suddenly a filly's voice asked, "would you like to get them back?"

The two fillies blinked and turned their heads to the voice. There was a young filly standing there, she looked to be about a year or so younger but she was smart for her age. She looked like a zebra, but with shy eyes and a unicorns horn. Her mane was also a bit longer, though not in a Mohawk. She was a soft bright pink with grey stripes and soft pink and white hair. She was easily recognized as Zecora and Zenkai's daughter, the give away was that she had Zecora's eye color.

"Hello. My name is Zarina. I'm the new student here." She said cheerfully.

The two older fillies looked at her in shock, sure there were often side effects to using magic for couples of the same gender to have children but this was the first time that a non-pony had used Alicorn magic to do so. At least it was only a unicorn horn and not wings as well.

"oh, you're wondering about my horn right? Well, you see I was born with the help of sunset magic, this magic was enough to give me my bright colors and my horn. Though I can't really do magic, I'm still half Zebra after all." The younger foal explained.

The two friends blinked slightly and Solina asked, "How much more Zebra?"

The little filly giggled slightly and she said, "Oh I think Mommy Zenkai said that I'm 99% Zebra and 1% Alicorn, I barely had enough magic while inside mommy Zecora to give me a horn, after all."

The three girls laughed happily and agreed to this happily. They went about the rest of the day until after school while waiting to be picked up. They chatted a while but MoonStone went quiet when Button Mash came to pick her up.

"oh! There's my dad! Gotta go guys, we'll tell you about Nightmare Night together tomorrow, Zarina!" MoonStone called as she trotted off to meet her father, hugging him happily.

He laughed softly and grinned, "Come on squirt! Your aunt Rarity and Uncle Fancy Pants are going to take us out for dinner tonight, they have some big news to tell all of our friends and family. And your Grand Parents will be there too!"

This made the filly grin brightly, this meant that all of the family friends, including Solina, were going to be there. They hurried home to get ready happily. Twilight had given this same news to Solina and Starlight, as well as Elusive, since he was at the castle as well. They were all excited to hear the news.

"I heard Rainbow Dash is going to give us some news as well, isn't that great?" Twilight chirped happily as she helped their eldest daughter get her mane done, while Spike and Elusive got ready in another room.

Summer was getting Solina's dress on, though she looked less than pleased about the dress, and she smiled happily as she nodded in agreement, "It really is great news! I can't wait to find out! Do you think that Rainbow's news has something to do with the wonderbolts?"

Solina pouted as she let her mother get her dress on her as well as brush her mane out, "This news better be worth all this pampering up!"

Starlight sighed happily as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a simple light pink dress and some simple slippers with her mane put up in a bun. She wore some light blue Eye shadow and some mascara as well as one of the necklaces she had gotten years ago from Princess Luna.

"Elusive is going to think you look so beautiful, Starlight." Twilight said with a happy smile.

Sure this was a casual dinner with all the friends and family that they knew and loved but that didn't mean they had to look casual, after all Rarity loved it when they dressed up for these sorts of things. Twilight was wearing a nice looking simple purple dress with her crown, and Summer was in a simple cyan light mint green dress. Solina was wearing a cute purple dress with a hint of blue sparkles.

They found that they had the whole dining hall to themselves and so everypony could sit wherever they liked. Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich had let Granny Smith watch the twins while they went to the dinner, no pony really knew how that old pony was still alive, but somehow it didn't seem to matter. Night and Lucy were sitting waiting for Starlight, chatting quietly about what the news that everypony wanted to hear was.

"I'll bet Aunt Rarity just opened another boutique out in Manehattian!" Lucy grinned as she conjured up a glass of chocolate milk, proceeding to drink the glass and toss the milk aside, causing a small explosion that didn't even cause any damage, surprisingly, just the light and the noise.

"I bet my mom is going to say she and dad are now captains of their own Wonder Bolts branch!" Night Flyer beamed as he chuckled slightly at Lucy's antics.

He took a bite of his dinner roll and blinked catching sight of Starlight as she made her way over. He was speechless when looking directly at her. He felt his heart skip a beat. The way her bangs shaped her face, the way her eye-shadow matched her eyes. She looked beautiful in the dress she wore as well, and the necklace simply made the perfect final touch. Truly if he hadn't loved her yet, he did now.

"Calm down there, lover boy." Lucy snickered with a sly grin, "She still isn't single yet."

Night winced and blushed as he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his hoof slightly as he looked at the chaotic pony while messing with his dinner roll again, "Oh shut up! I-I was just noticing how amazingly well the colors of her outfit go together."

Lucy rolled her eyes slightly as she waved at Starlight with a bright grin, "Hey Star! We have a seat for you over here!"

The alicorn smiled and moved a bit faster, having been chatting slightly with Big Mac and Cheeralie on the way over to the table, "Hey guys! What's up?"

Night grinned and he said, "we're just thinking about what this big news everypony is so curious about is. Wanna join us?"

Starlight blinked and she smiled, "Sure, I'd love to." She was about to sit down when Elusive called out to her.

"Dearest? I saved you a seat, my mother and father are getting ready to tell everypony the news, along with Aunt Rainbow Dash."

Starlight blinked and she looked at her friends apologetically before she hurried to sit with her coltfriend. Night was at a loss for words. He was Furious at this point, Elusive hadn't even been paying her any mind up until they offered for her to sit with them. It was as if he didn't want her to sit with them, or was it...be around them? He shook his head quickly, snapping to his senses as Rarity and Fancy Pants along with his own parents stood in the front and got the crowds attention.

"Everypony, we four have some very exciting news. We wanted everypony to be here when we told somepony besides each other." Rarity began, smiling as Rainbow Dash took over with a slight nod.

"And it WASN'T easy to keep a surprise, especially with PInkie Pie and Cheese practically begging us to tell them first." Rainbow chuckled and everypony, including Pinkie and Cheese, began to laugh happily.

"Buuuuuut seriously, everypony. We have to tell you that..."

The two mares grinned as they looked at each other before they nodded and looked back at their friends, "We're both having another baby!"

The room was speechless for a moment before everypony began to cheer happily, Elusive and Night were both shocked. Pinkie Pie nearly exploded with glee, resulting in everypony grinning and laughing happily.

"Girls this is such amazing news!" Twilight exclaimed as she and Summer flew over to give each of them a hug happily, "What made you both decide it was time?"

Rarity smiled as she flipped her mane slightly, "Twilight, darling, I had been thinking about having another foal for some time now, we believe that it's the best time, with both of the shops doing so well. As well I have been missing having a little foal running around, and with Pinkie Pie having her twins it seemed like the right time. And so Fancy Pant's and I talked it over and a week ago we got the news that we are indeed expecting next spring."

Rainbow Dash grinned as she flared out her wings, "And Sorin and I kinda had a sper of the moment thing, but we got the news on the same day as Rarity, so we thought we'd made it a surprise to share with everypony."

Everyone crowded around the two expecting couples as well as Elusive, while Night and Lucy were speechless. Night was excited as ever, now he and Starlight would have MORE in common! But then again, he looked at the two of them with a grumble. Starlight was hugging him happily, her wings extended happily.

"oh Elusive! This is so great! And I'll help you to babysit her sometimes if you want, I know all about it from helping to raise my little sister." Starlight beamed as her coltfriend returned the hug happily.

Night lowered his ears and Lucy started walking with him to head out to talk alone for a while, "Night...?"

Elusive noticed and smiled as he looked at Starlight, "Would you pardon me a moment, dear? I think it would be best if you go congratulate my mother and father as well while I stretch my legs."

Starlight blinked before she smiled, "ok!"

Elusive smiled as he moved towards where Lucy and Night were heading as he thought to himself, "Let's see what you two are up to."


	23. Chapter 23: Elusive's Plan

**And hello again, everypony! I know that this might be a bit of a serious/dark chapter, but also keep in mind that there is a lighter end to all of my chapters. I hope you enjoy.**

Night Sighed as Lucy caught up to him, Elusive not far behind them, but hidden quite well. The chaotic pony looked at her friend who sat down with a sigh. He looked so broken and worried, and she wasn't sure if the reason was because he was going to become an older brother, or if it was because of Starlight. She had to cheer him up somehow though. She got an idea and poofed up a glass of chocolate milk.

"Want some chocolate milk?" She asked with a grin, using her magic to move it closer to him.

The colt sighed as he pushed the chocolate milk away and he said, "I-I'm not in the mood, Lucy..."

She poofed it away and moved to sit next to him, "Is it...because of Star?"

He growled slightly, "Of COURSE it's because of Star! Now that Elusive is going to be an older brother, wh-what if she just falls for him even more because they have more in common! I know he isn't right for her! Yet she seems so oblivious to it all!"

Lucy winced and she said, "well...that could be because this is her first coltfriend...She probably doesn't want to mess up her chances of happiness."

Night sighed and he shook his head slightly. Elusive listened closely, a smirk appearing on his lips as he waited for Lucy to leave, if she did. Night looked at Lucy, his eyes were sad and worried, looking almost distant in fact.

"Lucy," He began with a slight sigh, "She would be so much happier with me. I-I understand her, I know how she feels and I know how she is. I don't just see her as a princess, though in my eyes she will always be a queen, I see her as a friend, and a pony. I love everything about her...and I wouldn't make her give me more attention than her friends. The Starlight I know would never do such a thing...Lucy...I love her...it's not just some crush I...I love her. I'd do anything for her.

"But as long as she stays with Elusive I can't show her how much she truly means to me...so what if him having a little brother or sister means that she bonds with him even more, trying to show him what to do...? They both would have that in common then..." Night said with a sad sigh, looking down sadly.

Lucy pouted as she used her magic to tug on his ear slightly, "Now come on, Night! Don't be such a stale cloud! Starlight will love who she loves, listen to Zecora's advice and wait it out! Who knows? Maybe you'll get lucky."

Night sighed and he said, "Can I be left alone for a while?"

Lucy looked a bit sad, but she knew that it was something he needed, so he could think. She let him go and hugged him slightly, leaving some strawberry milk by his side as she left. He sighed and took the glass and drank it quietly.

"Well, well, well," Elusive began as he stepped out of the shadows, causing Night to wince and turn around, "It would seem that you are after my Marefriend yes?"

He growled, "Elusive. What do you want?"

Elusive chuckled as he walked closer, "You can't have Starlight. She is **mine**. I have always wanted to marry a princess and I will not let your little crush stop me."

Night winced, "You don't really care about her!"

"So what?!" Elusive snapped as he glared at him, "All that really matters is that she care about me more than anything! She'll love me forever, and so I'll become a prince."

"Why...? What would that really matter?" Night asked with a growl.

Elusive growled as he shook his head, "When I was in 1st grade in my private school, I got a crush on a Pink unicorn filly named, Radiant Shine. She was a very pale pink with a purple make and eyes. She always wore these bracelets, they were amazingly beautiful. We began to date but as we got older, I believe it was fifth grade, when I was ten, she found out that my mother was not born in Canterlot.

"For some reason...that was not a good thing and the whole school began to bully me, and she left me, saying she needs to marry a prince not a commoner, or a Noble at least. After that I was broken...but then Mother told me about Starlight, and even though I could never meet her, I decided that no matter what I would learn everything about her and eventually have her fall in love with me. And once we married, I would show her off at my school reunion."

Night was shaking with anger and he growled, "How DARE you! So you are going to make her y-your Trophy?! To Show off and become important?! You don't love her!"

Elusive chuckled darkly, "Love is for the weak, it's all about Status up in Canterlot! And I wish to be the most amazingly important stallion in all of Equestria! What better way that to marry a princess?! I'll show those FOOLS and that little brat who hurt me how much better I am!"

Night growled as he glared at him, "I'll tell Starlight and she will get Princess Celestia involved!"

Elusive chuckled darkly, "oh? And risk ruining her life and making her hate you? Face it. If you tell her, either that or her never wanting to love you or be around you again will happen."

Night Flyer winced and lowered his head, knowing that he was right. Elusive chuckled and grinned, looking him over before he began to walk away.

"Face it, Night. Starlight will be MINE and you will have to move on. Or risk hurting her worse trying to stop me." He spoke with a dark chuckle before he left the Pegasus alone.

Night was shaking as he lowered his head and shook as he felt like crying, "Oh Celestia...what should I do...?"

Elusive walked back inside as he searched for Starlight and his Parents. They were all chatting with Rainbow Dash and Sorin, and Elusive grumbled slightly at the very thought of such. ponies being worthy, or at least after he is prince that is what it would be like. After all a Prince or Princess must always think of their social status. He blinked when Starlight beamed and called him over. He put on a smile as he walked over, of course he loved his aunt Rainbow Dash, and even his uncle Sorin, but still, he would one day have to think more strongly about his status, as well as Starlights. He guessed in a while, not now of course, he would slowly try to mold her into watching her status.

He walked over with a smile as he hugged her happily before hugging his mother and father, "I am absolutely thrilled, mother and father! I'm thrilled that you two are having another foal."

Starlight grinned as she hugged him, "And they agreed to let me help you out too!"

As the group laughed and chatted Night Flyer sighed as he shook his head. He knew that he couldn't tell anyone, but somehow he had to help.

Solina and Moon were speaking to themselves/each other as well, along with Night as they watched, "One way or another," The two began.

"I have to stop Elusive and his plan," Night sighed.

"And we will have our family members just stay friends like it should be." The two agreed, never admitting to their real feelings.

 **Ohhh! The plot thickens! ^^ I hope you enjoyed!**


	24. Chapter 24: The Plan

**This idea sort of just came to me as it came to me Everypony. Please keep that in mind as you read this and try to bear with it a while. I also know that this chapter could very well be my longest due to the constant moving of the plot, as well as some funny moments here at there that may or may not kind of make it jump from on focus to another but hopefully they mesh together well. Still, keep in mind that this is originally a sort of Drama, so expect some heartstrings to be tugged. With all of this said, please enjoy. ^^**

Night Flyer watched the boutique with sharp eyes as he waited. Elusive was helping his mother out while she got ready for the baby, even though it was still 7 months away. She was beginning to show, this meant that he would need to start helping her, along with Fancy Pants. Still, this wasn't why Night was spying on him through the windows from the trees. Starlight and Lucy were going to be gone for 2 weeks with Twilight, Summer, Fluttershy and Pinkie and Cheese. Solina would be staying with him and his parents, which meant even more hoof fulls, with his mother having only 7 more months of her pregnancy as well.

Scootaloo was staying with them too, so at least that was a big help for him. Still, all of this said, no pony was with Elusive, watching him. He was almost certain if he watched Elusive and found proof of Elusive being a bad coltfriend without him having to TELL Starlight that he was just using her. If he did that she would just end up hating him for ruining her first relationship.

So far, he couldn't really see anything that would give that away just yet. He wondered if he would have to figure out something else. But how? He had a plan to make sure that he couldn't tell Starlight, or anypony that would tell Starlight, what he was truly planning. There had to be some way, right? He sat in a tree and wrote down whatever he did, even if it wasn't much.

So far he hadn't really done a whole lot that day, mainly helping his mother around the shop. Still he couldn't possibly give up the search. There had to be something that he could get that would show that Elusive had no true care for Starlight?

"Night? what are you doing, Squirt?" Scootaloo called from the ground, having been looking for him.

He yelped as he sat up and fell out of the tree with a crash, "Ow! I-I mean...uh...Hey Aunt Scoots...uh what's going on?"

The orange mare with the purple hair raised an eyebrow as she helped her nephew up off the ground, "Well I just got through with dropping off the Pie Twins at Sugarcube Corner, you know since Pinkie and Cheese will be gone for two weeks, they asked if I could drop off the twins for Pound and Pumpkin cake to watch. What exactly were you doing up there?"

Night grumbled as he picked up his notebook and pen quietly, "I was watching Elusive."

Scootaloo blinked slightly, chuckling at the _**many** _ implications that could mean, "Um...that's...nice?"

He winced, "N-Not like that!"

Scootaloo shrugged, "Hey I didn't say anything!"

Night grumbled, "I mean I'm spying on him to see what he'll do while Starlight's away!"

Scootaloo blinked as it finally clicked and she laughed slightly, "oooooooooh! I see what's going on here. You like Starlight and you're jealous of her coltfriend!"

Night winced, "H-How did you?! Did Lucy?"

"No no no!" Scootaloo chuckled as she shook her head, "Not at all, Squirt! I figured it out. It's not that hard once you think about it."

Night Flyer grumbled slightly and his aunt smiled as she put her wing around him, "Look, Squirt, it's never easy seeing the pony you like in a relationship with somepony you feel isn't good enough. Hay, I'm pretty sure Spitfire went through that with your parents! But you know, I'll bet you all the bits in equestria that she is still happy as can be for her two best fliers!"

Night gave her a slightly impatient look, "You're not going to be on my side are you?"

"I don't think **_you're_** on your side." Scootaloo said with a chuckle.

"Hey!"

Scootaloo laughed happily ad ruffled his mane, "Let me give you some advice. If you _**really**_ want Starlight to be happy, try just being happy for her and I'm sure that you'll find happiness too."

He sighed slightly but nodded, though he wished he could tell her what was really going on, but chances were she would just think he was overreacting. He waved slightly when she began scootering away happily. He shook his head and sighed as he went about picking up his notes before he winced hearing the boutique bell ring, signalling that the door had opened. He flew quickly upwards so that he wouldn't be seen. Elusive was holding a list from his mother with his magic, not noticing the dark blue pegasus above him in the least.

He put the note in his saddle bag and began walking into town. This was Night's chance! He wasn't sure if there would be any opportunity after this. Ok that was probably not true but that was what it felt like in that moment! He kept his distance from the unicorn as he followed him quietly. It was true that there was a chance that the list was just a few things to pick up but still, Night wasn't exactly thinking practically at the moment.

Elusive first went to the market area to pick up some apples from AppleJack. This didn't seem at all the kind of stuff Night expected to get but he couldn't change that. All he could do was write it down and hope for the best. The two chatted slightly, neither seeming to notice the dark blue pegasus colt in the cloud above them. He caught a few key words and scribbled them down in his notes, though they didn't seem useful.

"Cakes. Pickles. Apple Pie. This has NOTHING to do with what I'm hoping to get! No matter...I can handle this." Night grumbled as he continued to listen to them.

"Well, let your mom know I'll always make her as many apple Pies as she needs. Always good to help a friend. And me and Granny Smith love to do it." Apple Jack beamed as she got the young colt his apples.

"Thank you Auntie, AJ. It helps to know that we can rely on friends and family." Elusive spoke with a smile as he waved to the orange earth pony before heading on his way.

Night continued to follow him until he grinned, watching the unicorn go into Sugar Cube Corner. He landed and put his notes away as he followed him through the doors. Elusive sat down after talking with Mrs. Cake who nodded and moved into the kitchen. Not far away Pound Cake was moving a large sack of flour into the kitchen and Night hurried over and wrapped a hoof around his friends shoulder.

"Heeeeeeeeeeey Pound! What's up?" He beamed, earning an eye roll from the tan pegasus.

"Oh come on Night Flyer, I'm working!" Pound grumbled as he moved away from the younger colt to put the Flour up on it's shelf.

"Come on, Pound! Help a friend out. See Elusive over there, think you could casually ask your mom what he's here for, or why he's waiting like he is?" Night begged as he gave Pound Cake a pouting face.

"Oooooooooh no no no no no! I'm not getting dragged into your little plans to get Elusive away from Starlight, Pumpkin warned me _**NOT**_ to help you no matter what you say!" He grumbled as he moved to head back into the kitchen to get to work on his baking.

"Oh come on, Pound! You're one of my best friends! Help a fella out huh?" Night complained, only for Pound Cake to point his hoof at a booth and roll his eyes.

"Night. Do us all a favor and just relax for a while. Order a cupcake or two, relax and enjoy some time without the mares all on your back." Pound Cake replied as he moved to the kitchen.

Around this time, Solina, MoonStone, and Zarina all walked in and giggled slightly, possibly having to do with a pony outside crying out, "Who put blueberry juice in my mane dye?!"

The three friends bumped hooves but blinked when they noticed Night Flyer and Solina smirked, "Hey, I have an idea."

The group huddled up and began whispering before grinning and nodding when they saw the door back into the kitchen was slightly open. They made their way back and snickered as they listened to the conversation between Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake.

"Ok so Night needs a coconut chocolate Milkshake with some chopped up cherries. got it." Pumpkin beamed as she used her magic to start flaking the coconut as Pound Cake searched for the cherries for her to slice.

MoonStone used her magic to discreetly mix up the bowls and instead of cherries the pegasus grabbed a bowl of round red spicy peppers, which he gave to his sister for her to chop up along with the coconut. The pair didn't seem to notice as they continued to prepare the milkshake. The three friends hurried out of the kitchen before they could be noticed and sat at a table not far away from Night's, waiting to watch what would happen when he took a drink when it came out.

Sure they had to admit that these pranks were a bit childish but hey they **_were_** still young, including Zarina who was still maybe a bit _**too**_ smart for her age of Three but then again she couldn't help being smart. Pumpkin Cake got Night his Milkshake and set it in front of him before she went to take the three fillies orders.

Zarina ordered just one carrot cupcake with extra sprinkles, MoonStone ordered a simple vanilla cupcake with a strawberry on top and Solina ordered two large vanilla milkshakes. Pumpkin simply shrugged it off and went to get their order. Night Flyer was unaware of the whole thing as he simply began sipping on his milkshake, seeming less that interested as he watched Elusive closely. It only took a few seconds for him to wince and begin panting and quickly looking for something to douse the heat.

 **I don't normally do this sort of thing, authors notes in the middle of the chapter but there are a few things I'd like to clarify that have been bugging me. One of those things being the Reviews I've been getting lately. Mostly they are all just comments or questions which isn't what I'm looking for in a review. I'm looking for pointers and constructive criticism in the reviews, things that you want to see or know, I'd appreciate it if you would ask me via PM. I will answer as many as I can and I do not mind you doing so, its what it's there for so don't be afraid to do so.**

 **The second thing I'd like to inform you of is that while this is going to be an extremely long chapter and you start questioning why not make it more than one, well for one thing, I enjoy long drawn out chapters if the plot calls for it and the reason a lot of my chapters have more than one part is mainly due to the fact that Shorter chapters are more my style of writing for these fanfictions.**

 **But I do plan to do slightly longer chapters in the future of this fan fiction as well as others, and the reason that this is not a multi chapter ark at the moment, it's because it kept on coming to me as I wrote, thus making it longer and more to the point. And it doesn't mean that the fanfiction will be ending at this point yet, I still have quite a bit of work on this one and plan to work in more slice of life chapters in-between that don't QUITE move the plot but try to in a subtle way.**

 **So please enjoy and remember to PM me whenever you all like, I'll happily reply to as many of you as I can. And now back to your regularly scheduled Chapter. ((Oh the horror of my jokes...))**

"Oh Niiiiiiiiiight." Solina grinned as she waved innocently and showed off the milkshake with a sly grin.

The blue pegasus quickly dashed over and tried to grab the milkshake from her, only for the filly to shake her head and keep it out of his reach, "No no."

Frantic the Colt was waving his hoof in front of his mouth while panting with his tongue hanging out, babbling frantically through the sheer pain he felt from drinking the extremely spicy peppers, "Oh comb ON! What tho I Habe to do thoo 'et hat ilksake?!"

Solina chuckled as she thought a second, "Five bits."

The colt groaned but winced as the pain was getting more and more intense, and he eventually forked over the five bits, to which the filly handed him the milkshake, which he then shoved his entire muzzle into with a relieved sigh. Though this didn't last long as it slowly began to sink in that he was just pranked into giving two four year olds and a three year old his money. The three fillies were giggling with glee before calming down as they moved to sit with Night at his booth.

"Sorry about that, Night. We just couldn't help ourselves!" Solina giggled, nudging the colt who grumbled slightly.

"Whatever..."

Solina blinked and MoonStone was the first to speak up, "Ok, what's up with you?"

Night Flyer growled as he hit his head on the table, his tongue still throbbing from the pain, he could hardly take it anymore but he couldn't say it right out with Elusive still in the bakery, "I don't want to talk about it..."

Elusive moved when Mrs. Cake got him his box of cupcakes his mother had ordered, using his magic to carry it out. Night blinked and he sighed as he looked at the three fillies, they were _**much**_ younger than him, so they were more likely to believe him. He Sighed and looked at the three of them, they would believe him right?

"Ok...I _**know**_ this sounds crazy, but Elusive is planning to use Starlight, he doesn't even really care for her. He just wants to use her to gain a higher status as well as the right to brag to his ex-marefriend and all of his old bullies back in canterlot that he's marrying a princess. I know all this because he told me all of it and I can't tell Starlight because she won't believe me and probably never want to talk to me ever again and That would literally crush my very being.

"I-I don't want him to hurt her though either, and I have no idea what I'm going to do to stop him, because I can't find **_ANYTHING_** on him or this Ex of his and it's so crazy and terrifying because I-I can't just sit back and let him hurt Starlight like that!" He gasped as he began to fall into a panic attack.

The three fillies blinked and looked at each other with wide eyes before Solina squeaked and smacked him slightly, "Get ahold of yourself Night!"

"Yeah!" MoonStone piped up, "calm down. It'll all be ok."

Zarina shook her head as she said, "Mommy Zecora _**did**_ say that colt didn't have very good juju."

Night shook his head and rubbed his cheek, "OW! Wait...you guys believe me?"

The three blinked and looked at one another before looking back at him, Solina was the one to speak up, "well...yeah. I mean we all three knew that there was something wrong with their relationship, and we all weren't sure until now. I mean. It's NO secret to us that you like my sister. Who is also still _**TOTALLY**_ oblivious to that fact, by the way. Guess she's just kinda clueless about some things."

Yeah," MoonSTone giggled, "She's kind of an airhead about some things!"

Night winced and blushed with a grumble, "She's not **_that_** big of an airhead...she's just so gaga over Elusive she can't see he's only going to hurt her."

He sighed as he lay his head on the table with a groan, "I have no idea what to do about it! But I-I can't sit around and do _**NOTHING**_."

The three fillies looked at each other before they got an idea. MoonStone was Elusive's cousin, therefore she could find out a lot of stuff from Aunt Rarity! That way they could use this information to come up with a way to help Night Flyer get them broken up.

"Hey, don't you worry Night! We'll help you." Solina piped up.

Night blinked as he looked at them with a slightly worried look, "You will?"

"Sure," MoonStone grinned, "We already have a plan."

"Meet us in five days at the gazebo and we will have information, **_and_** a plan." Zarina informed him.

He was a bit skeptical at first but when they gave him back his five bits, he knew that he could trust them. They all shook on it and he went on his way, "See you back at home Solina. Remember you're staying with me and my parents while your mothers and sister are gone."

He left without another word and he gulped slightly as he thought about it. He hoped that they would really help him, rather than prank him again. The three fillies ate and moved to head out to the boutique, seeing from looking over Night's notes that Elusive would still be out for a while, to talk to Rarity and see what all they would need to do to pull this off.


	25. Chapter 25: The Important Information

**Just to let you know this really WILL be the longest chapter I have ever written. But it will be SO worth it I promise you all that. With that in mind please enjoy my newest Chapter and have a wonderful day. Read all the way till the End for a special treat! Enjoy!**

Rainbow Dash Shook her son awake with a bright grin, "Rise and shine, Pal!"

The sleeping 15 year old grumbled as he covered his head with his blanket and groaned, "Moooooooooom! I'm trying to sleep, I had to do that huge thunderstorm last night and it's exhausting!"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and smirked, "I have a surprise for you down stairs, Pal. Plus your dad's making pancakes with Zap apple jam on them, so get up!"

The 15 year old colt grumbled slightly but rolled over out of bed and stretched and his back and wings cracked and popped from not being used during sleep. He was of course excited for the surprise, wondering if it had to do with his little sister who was on the way, now only due in seven months. Discord had told them a few days ago that it was a filly, to Night's delight.

Night sighed as he brushed his teeth and talk with the old family Tortoise, Tank, "You know Tank...? My mom's kinda nutty some of the time isn't she?"

The old Tortoise looked at him almost sleepily and blinked slowly a couple of times.

"Never mind..." He chuckled as he brushed his wild mane and tail.

He went downstairs for breakfast and winced to find Solina sitting at the table. Though this wasn't what had shocked him, as she was staying with them after all. What shocked him was the four other ponies sitting along side her. There sat his father's older brother Storm Fleet, his wife and Night's Aunt, Flitter Fleet, their oldest daughter Cloud Runner, and their five year old daughter Flutter Mint.

"Surprise, Pal!' Rainbow Dash chuckled, "you cousin and aunt and uncle are moving to Ponyville! They're staying with us until their cloud home is finished, it's taking a while."

Night was overjoyed, but also a little bit curious. What would make his uncle Storm Fleet want to move to Ponyville? He had always assumed they enjoyed living in Cloudsdale. Why the sudden change?

"That's great guys, but...can I ask why you decided to move to Ponyville of all places?" He asked with a smile as his dad made everypony pancakes.

"See, Squirt, it's like this. Your aunt and I are also expecting another little one here soon, this one's a boy, and we wanted to get a bigger house three kids and a three bedroom house doesn't quite work. Plus, we have to make sure that the girls live in a good neighborhood. And the school here is really good. So we figured Ponyville is the best choice." His uncle explained with a grin.

Storm Fleet was a tall Stallion, much taller than Sorin was, but that was probably because he was the youngest and Storm Fleet was the oldest, he was dark blue, though still not as dark as Night, with a dark green mane and tail, cut kind of long but kind of short for speed and two Lightning bolts for his cutie mark. He mostly worked on really big storms like hurricanes and such for times of war, though only when needed, so he got by with just weather management which was just as good to him.

His aunt was another story, she was very much different. She was a light mint colored pony a little on the chubbier side, she was happy though. Her eyes were pink and her hair was sort of spiked and it was dark blue and hot pink. Her tail was cut kind of short but she liked it that way. Her cutie mark is of three blue lightning bolts. Needless to say, she was kind of rebellious, she was 32 but she looked about 24, and no pony could tell the difference.

Their daughters were pretty much typical. Cloud Runner was 14 years old, she had a dark pink coat, and her hair was minty green and dark purple. Her mane was cut really short, though her tail was rather long. Her little sister, FlutterMint, was another story, she was a five year old little filly with a big attitude. She was light lime green with teal eyes and she had a purple mane with a purple and red tipped short tail.

He loved both of them but he wasn't sure where they would be sleeping.

As if to read his mind his father said, "FlutterMint is staying in the first spare room with Solina, the second bedroom will be for your Aunt and Uncle, and so she'll sleep on the bottom bunk of your bunk bed."

He flinched, "A girl in my room?! No way!"

Rainbow Dash got one of her mood swings, they appeared often, and began to cry hysterically, " **Why can't you just do this one thing for your cousin?! You're causing a scene!"**

This made Night wince and feel really back suddenly before he groaned, "Ok ok! Fine! I'm...Going to take Solina over to meet with her friends after breakfast."

Rainbow Dash stopped crying and smiled sweetly, "Awww, that's nice of you, Dark. Be careful."

He nodded and sat down in his seat and his dad got everypony their pancakes with a grin. The family talked and laughed happily, Rainbow Dash of course ate 28 pancakes in a row as she did most mornings. After that as promised he got Solina ready for school before taking her to go to school. On the way he spoke to her.

"You're going to hear from Moon Stone about that mare right?" He asked quietly.

The four year old nodded and she said, "Uh huh. She said she would ask aunt Rarity last night."

" **Hey! wait for me!"**

The two froze and blinked slightly as they looked back and saw FlutterMint fluttering her way over.

"Why are you coming?" Night Flyer asked.

She smiled, "I'm going to school too!"

He nodded and said, "Ok."

The three of them arrived and said their goodbye before they went their separate ways. Night to go get a hay burger and the girls off to make new friends and meet with other friends. Solina grinned as she found her friends at the big house.

"Hey Zarina! Hey MoonStone!" She greeted happily.

Her two friends greeted her happily.

"Did you talk to Aunt Rarity last night Moon?" He asked happily.

MoonStone nodded with a bright and happy smile, "Yep! I can tell you guys at lunch time. Trust me, you'll wanna Sit down for this."

The other Two girls nodded. "Sure. Then we can go to the Clubhouse after School and discuss stuff with Night Flyer."

Solina had Aunt AppleJack and Apple Bloom build her and her Friends a club house behind the waterfall next to her castle, So that she and her best friends could have a place to themselves. Or Sometimes she just went there to be alone for a little while. It was what she had wanted all her life! Though her life was only Four years so far still, she still had wanted it quite a while. And her Aunts had given it to her as a fourth birthday present. It was a nice little clubhouse with two floors, one for hanging out with a mini fridge, mini pantry, and a small oven in case they wanted to make cupcakes, and the stuff was all stalked up too. The second floor was for Sleep overs with another mini fridge, for drinks, like milk and juice for late night snacking, and now Three beds. She would have to get a fourth one for FlutterMint if she wanted to be their friend.

The three friends walked into the schoolhouse and took their seats, all right next to each other, with an empty seat next to Solina which she assumed was added by Mrs. Cheeralie for FlutterMint.

"Alright my little ponies! Settle Down! Settle! Today is a really truly Exciting day. Today We have a NEW student! Her name is Flutter Mint, she just moved to Ponyville from Cloudsdale." Mrs. Cheerilie spoke with a soft but happy, excited, tone.

FlutterMint smiled sheepishly as she waved slightly, "H-Hi..." She said softly, almost meekly.

She had seemed so Energetic at Breakfast that morning. Perhaps she was just a bit nervous?

Mrs. Cheeralie smiled at her and she said, "Why don't you stand proud and tell the class a few things about yourself that make you who you are?"

The shy Pegasus nodded and she gulped slightly as she looked at the class and she began to speak, "well...I just moved here and...my daddy is a Soldier who makes big hurricanes whenever there's a war going on...he's also in charge of weather management until my auntie has her baby."

The class clapped for her happily before she hurried to her seat next to Solina happily. The lesson started and everypony listened. After a while lunch started and all four girls went to their table outside to eat their sack lunches.

"Okay MoonStone! We HAVE to know. What did Aunt Rarity tell you?" Solina asked as she took a bite of her peanut butter and banana sandwich.

MoonStone sipped at her apple juice as Zarina ate some odd green mush, and FlutterMint ate a grilled cheese sandwich, "Yeah, and let me tell you' it's a doozy! Aunt Rarity told me that when Elusive was younger he loved Radiant Shine more than ANYTHING, and she really liked him too!"

Solina blinked in confusion, "really? That's really weird, why did she leave him then if she liked him so much?

"What are you guys talking about?" FlutterMint asked, sipping on her juice quietly.

The three friends looked at her in confusion before they all seemed to realize that FlutterMint hadn't been told about what they were even planning. Though to be fair they didn't really know her that well yet so it was understandable why they believed that she shouldn't have been told yet. But since she had asked they shrugged and decided that it was going to be okay to tell her what was going on.

"well, Night Flyer really likes this mare but she's dating somepony else who's really mean and is just using her to become a prince so that he can show off for his fancy bullies back in canterlot, as well as his ex marefriend. So we said we would help him figure out a way to help him break them up by showing the mare that her current coltfriend is no good without actually telling her. So I asked my aunt Rarity about his ex marefriend so we could figure out exactly what our plan is supposed to be." MoonStone said, taking a big bite of her peanut butter and Jam sandwich.

FlutterMint blinked slightly and she said, "well that sounds really nice of you guys. Why though, is my question?"

Solina blinked slightly, confusion clearly on her and her friends' faces, "well...why wouldn't **_wouldn't_** we? He may be weird sometimes and love crazy, but he's still our friend. So we wanna help him however we can, so he can be happy."

FlutterMint seemed to agree as she nodded before taking a bite of her lunch and finishing it.

"Ok. So anyway, it's really a sad story. Because after she found out that he was born from Aunt Rarity, she started to doubt him...all because he wasn't born to a canterlot noble, who was born in Canterlot...but even more interesting is when I asked her about where she was now...She said that she went to Mainhattian to become an apprentice to Coloratura." MoonStone explained, earning a wide eyed gasp from Solina.

"really? That's Auntie Apple Jack's marefriend! She's coming here for Lucy's birthday party next month!" Solina beamed happily.

"perfect!" Zarina said with a bright grin, "we can talk to her about Raidiant Shine when she comes to ponyville and see what we can do about it!"

Solina nodded happily, "Yeah, it'll be great, that way, we'll have more time to do something about her and Elusive, so that we can get THEM back together and save my sister before anything bad happens!"

The three friends nodded in agreement.

FlutterMint smiled, "I'm in too! You're gonna need more than just four ponies to pull this one off. I can talk to my papa and I'll be he can help out Night too. He'd do anything for his favorite Nephew."

The other three fillies looked at each other but gave a small nod with a smile as they all four bumped hooves and grinned as they finished their lunches and went to go play with the others as recess was starting. They went and played tag and they played hide and seek for a while before they had to go back inside, it was family day and Solina had asked her aunt Cadence to come and speak about what it is like in the crystal empire and all the responsibilities she has protecting the empire and all it's citizens.

"Alright my little ponies, we have a VERY special guest here with us for family day because Solina's aunt Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, or Princess Cadence, is here to speak with us all about the empire." Mrs. Cheeralie said as she smiled, Princess Cadence coming into their classroom with a big smile.

"hey there, every pony. Solina told me about how you guys were curious about the empire and I offered to come by for her family day in her mother's place. Now. Does Anypony have any questions? I'll answer any questions you might have." She said with a cheerful smile.

Immediately foals began to raise their hooves and Cadence began with a little green and purple maned colt with bright green eyes, "what's it like in the crystal empire?"

Cadence smiled and she said, "well for me, it's pretty peaceful, despite my son being a little rebellious."

Another little filly raised her hoof, "Are there crystal unicorns too?"

Cadence blinked and she said, "Some, yes, but they're very hard to find. There are some crystal Pegasi too, but they mainly reside in the sky."

There were more and more questions, which she happily answered before it was time to go back home for all the fillies and colts.

Night Flyer came to pick up the girls to take them to AppleJack's so that they could talk to her about Coloratura and her apprentice. Coloratura had been going out with Aj ever since she had stopped being "Countess Coloratura" before Starlight had been born, but they always somehow remain in touch despite the distance, since they wrote to each other all the time. They arrived and grinned when they caught AppleJack with her hat over her eyes and resting under a tree.

"Howdy there, every pony. What bring ya'll here for a visit?" She asked in her thick southern accent.

"Hi Auntie, we were just wondering if we could talk over some nonalcoholic cider." Night said with a grin.

The orange mare nodded and smiled as she got up and she said, "Sure, ya'll can help me make it, by peeling the apples...least ya'll don't use rocks." She chuckled at the irony with a grin as she lead them inside.

They got to work on peeling the apples with a smile as she and Solina smiled as she asked, "Auntie? What can you tell us about Coloratura's apprentice? How did they meet?"

AppleJack blinked and she said, "well I know she's a bit of a snob, but she's a polite enough gal, now that she's learning from RaRa about singing and such. She's real nice. RaRa said they'd be coming by next month, I reckon they'd be thrilled to meet everypony."

The five of them nodded and smiled as they kept working and made the cider, everypony enjoying a glass happily as they chatted and laughed before they all went on their way, MoonStone to her home, and Zarina back to meet with her mothers for herb picking. Night took the girls back to his home and he smiled, having to head out to go grab a hay burger before his evening shift started.

"See you when I get home!" he called as he flew off and Rainbow Dash smiled and waved before getting the girls a snack with a grin, "So how was school?" she asked the two friends, setting down a tray of cookies and two glasses of milk for them.

"it was great!" Solina beamed as she ate a cookie and drank some of her milk.

 **Quick note, I'll be having a contest on deviant art to choose the best possible design for DarkMoon's final evil form for the next fanfiction I will be posting, taking place 6 years into the future from this current story, and I will have to wait until I finish this one but it should not really be all that long seeing how I've just gotten a new and better computer. Please please PLEASE private message me through fanfiction for the rules and conditions that will be set for the contest. With this in mind please enjoy the rest of the chapter.**

Rainbow Dash nodded happily as she put away the milk after refilling their glasses, "That's good, your sister called on the mirror a while ago, you should call her back whenever you get the chance."

Solina nodded happily as she continued to eat and drink her milk before the two of them were done and Solina went to their room, while FlutterMint went to go find her dad so that she could tell him what they were doing so he could talk to Night Flyer when he left for his own weather shift later into the evening. She found him training his wings in Rainbow Dash's gym and work out room.

He grinned when he saw his youngest daughter heading his way and he got up and ruffled her mane playfully, "Hey there, tiger! What's up?" He asked happily.

She grinned and she said, "Hey papa. I wanted to talk to you about something."

He smiled and nodded, "Sure, anything for you, kiddo."

She nodded and smiled as she began explaining the whole situation as far as she knew to him, before she asked him to talk with Night Flyer and see what he thought he should do about the situation while they waited for Coloratura and Raidiant Shine to arrive in a month. It was true it would be better to get it done before they returned so they could have it ready by then but that was not how it was going to happen unfortunately. But they had to make the best with what they had, after all they WERE all still young and SUPER young so they really didn't have all that much of a choice. Still Storm Fleet nodded in understanding and ruffled her mane again and he smiled softly.

"I can do a little bit but I can promise you that I will be able to steer him on the right path until you get a plan thought up. Don't you worry, FlutterMint. Daddy's on the case and you KNOW I won't tolerate failure." He said proudly and she beamed with a nod.

She hugged him happily before running off to tell Solina the news. Storm Fleet chuckled and he smiled, looking at the time and hurrying to fly to go talk to Night Flyer, he was working with him hat night after all. He planned to keep his promise to his daughter and he swore on his cutie mark that he would _**not**_ let her down. He simply could not let her down, for the sake of both him AND Starlight, he had to do this right and keep that promise. He found Night flyer and he nodded as he flew over to him. Meanwhile FlutterMint grinned as she entered their room and she and Storm Fleet both asked their respective ponies, "Hey! It's important, can we talk a moment?"

And at the exact same time Night and Solina both respectively said, "Of course, what's up?"


	26. Chapter 26: An Uncle's Wisdom

**Let it be known due to my birthday and my vacation at the exact same time as I was writing this chapter, I will be extending the contest time between the next few weeks. There will be more time to enter, and more of a chance at finding people who enjoy my works and want to be involved. I'll be posting the prizes and rules in another authors note in the story. Please watch out for that and be sure to have fun and enjoy the chapter!**

Night knew the best place to go for him and his uncle Storm Fleet to talk since it was probably important, was the cloud benches above the park, where they currently were for the sake of this being a completely private matter. The two sat on a nearby cloud bench, the both of them taking note of what was around them to make sure that they were alone. Night was unaware of what exactly he was going to talk to him about however. He just knew that it was more than likely something important, or else he would have waited until they took their chow time at midnight. Storm knew how tough it was on a colt to fall in love only for her to go for someone who doesn't care. It could really make him feel like less of a Stallion, especially at 15.

"Look, Night. FlutterMint told me about what all's going on and I know it's tough. I know this Elusive colt doesn't sound much like the kind of pony this love of yours needs in her life." He spoke in a low voice, so that in case anyone was nearby they could not hear their conversation, and continued, "I want to help you lot, it's going to take a lot of ponies to pull it off you know."

Night of **_course_** was shocked , since he had never thought that any adult would ever think that this was a sane plan, or even the story about Elusive being true. He had thought that from the beginning, even! That was why he had been so darn worried about doing this alone! And even after the fillies believed him, he still felt that way! And yet here he was, with his uncle. And for some reason he _**actually**_ believed them! It was actually kind of a huge shock!

His Uncle could not help but chuckle at his dumbfounded expression, "What is it? You look like you've just seen a white rabbit dancing with a watercan in a tutu or something."

"It's Just...well it's just shocking. I mean...it's a little strange for me. I mean...don't you think it's wrong of me to be trying to prove that he's bad for her? I mean...we're trying to expose him and make her hate him..." Night said, shaking his head slightly, looking down.

This only made the stallion laugh a bit more, "Night, it may not be my way of doing things, and I may not think that it's something that you should be doing, I'll still help you, simply because I know that it's important to you and it is what you believe is right. It's not my place to tell you what you think is right and wrong. I know you know the difference after all. Is it really so weird that I would like to help my nephew be happy?"

This made the colt grin and he nodded slightly, "Thanks, uncle Storm. As soon as the girls and I talk to Elusive's ex, we will be able to figure out what to do."

The older stallion nodded and he stood up before he grinned, "well, we better get to work!"

With that, the two flew off, ready to get their work done for the night. Meanwhile, FlutterMint and Solina chatted about what they would ask and what they would say and such, before they eventually fell asleep, causing Cloud Runner to have to put them to bed. Flitter Fleet was busy helping out Rainbow Dash get out old baby stuff from their attic, since Rainbow Dash decided it would be better to get them down in the evening time rather than during the day when they had so much work to do on the weather. They had gone to flight school together and had been a bit competitive with each other as fillies. The two had never really been BAD friends, far from it in fact, but there was always going to be a competitive edge between the two. Not that there was anything wrong with that, after all they were in-laws.

"so. How many will you be having?" Flitter asked Rainbow with a sly grin.

The rainbow haired Pegasus rolled her eyes and she said, "well, Discord told us that this time may or may not be twins. He couldn't quite tell this time, so it's hard to say."

This caused the other mare to nod and chuckle, "I suppose that makes sense, even HE has to be unsure from time to time, after all, nothing makes sense with him. Isn't that what you always said?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged, it was true she had not really trusted Discord at first but who could really blame her? He had done so many bad things in the past it **_was_** understandable that it would have taken a while for anypony to really get used to him being free. Especially after what had happened with Tirek all those years ago. But that was then and Discord had proven himself, mostly, to be reformed for good. If it wasn't clear by how he married Fluttershy and even had a daughter with her, Rainbow Dash wasn't sure what _**would**_.

"Yeah well, he's ok now. I mean come on! Everypony has to go a bit crazy before they can be called normal right?" Rainbow simply answered with another shrug.

The two chuckled lightly about it before they finally managed to get the bigger box down from a shelf. This one was full of mainly things like toys and blankets, but it also held quite a few larger things, such as an indoor swing and slide set for when the foal, or foals, got old enough and some of Night's old wing strengtheners. They decided that was enough for then, since both mares were getting quite tired a bit quicker. Though neither of them would EVER be too tired to fly or do their work, it still helped for them to take it easy and get some extra sleep here and there.

 **1: You cannot draw the design, it must be created using only Doll Devine's pony creator, not pegasus maker or Merpony maker, pony creator. This rule is to keep with the same style as the other designs for my other Ocs that have been posted to my deviant art account.**

 **2: If you enter you MUST give your name, and the number of each color you use, no matter what it be. This can be done only through Private Messaging me through Fanfiction ONLY.**

 **3: to create a cutie mark for said design MUST only be made with paint.**

 **4: You cannot use an Alicorn design and his backdrop must be something dark and dreary, nothing cheery, unless being used to measure height with something in the back ground, in which case, have at it.**

 **5: if you submit a design there are no substitutions. Once posted to your deviant art account that is your one entry for the contest.**

 **6: if you win, you CANNOT use the design in any fan fictions, without my permission, as the character belongs to me and therefore will only be used with permission if you so desire.**

 **7: If you cannot remember his color scheme, check the chapter where he was born, or if you have not read to that point in the story please catch up and remember to read every chapter.**

 **8: If you do not have a deviant art account you cannot enter, this is so that I can be sure all entries are on one website for easier sorting and scoring.**

 **9: The dark form needs to look like both my Description of Dark Moon and the shows design for King Sombra, but remember that only solid colors can be used, no additional coat markings and no Split pupils for the eyes.**

 **10: And remember to have fun with the design, but keep the original design I made for him in mind whenever you are creating the final dark form.**

 **The Prizes for first second and third place are listed here:**

 **1st Place: T** **he first place winner will get their design used in a future fan fiction, full credit for the design will be given to the winner AND one of their oc's will be added into the story, with design colors and pony type chosen by the winner, and created through pony creator by me.**

 **2nd Place: The second place prize will be the chance to create their own main Filly or Colt Oc for another future fanfiction. (Pony Creator must be the way the oc must be designed, not drawn as it wouldn't be fair with the contest rules.)**

 **3rd Place:** **The third place winner's prize will be an Oc cameo in five chapters of one of the fanfictions in the future.**

 **With these rules and prizes in mind I hope to see your creations very soon! Now back to the chapter!**

Once they were done working, Night Flyer and Storm Fleet decided to chat on their way back home. Mainly about work and the construction of Storm's house and whatnot. Still the older stallion was curious to hear more about the mare that Night was so in love with. What was she like? Who was she? Simple questions like that, but they could easily lead to other more deep and personal questions about what he finds so amazing about her.

"So Night, "He began casually, "can you tell me more about this mare?"

The teenage colt winced and got a light blush on his face, causing the older stallion to chuckle slightly, before he said, "well...she's a princess...but honestly I don't really care about that. She's smart, she's funny and sweet, kind of clumsy most of the time but she's just too happy and beautiful to really let that bother her too much. She has an amazing laugh...she's got to be one of the best friends I could ever _**really**_ ask for. And that only makes me fall in love with her more, because she's such a great friend."

"She sounds like somepony that I'd like to have around, I can see why you would want to make sure that no pony hurt her, like this current coltfriend of hers." Storm Fleet said with a grunt.

Night nodded in agreement and he stomped his hoof angrily, "Sometimes I really wish I could just tell her. I just can't stand to see him using her like he is...he doesn't _**really**_ love her..."

Storm placed a hoof on his shoulder and gave a reassuring smile as he said, "Don't worry about it! With my help and of course help from the girls too, I'm sure we can figure something out, right?"

Night nodded slightly, smiling with only a little uncertainty. He couldn't really be sure how they would pull it off until they actually talked to Raideant Shine, but that was alright, after all it would only be about a month or so until Coloratura and her arrived there. So it wouldn't be too bad of a wait for him. The two of them went home and went their separate ways for the night. Night could hardly wait to get into his bed.

When he arrived at his room he was very glad to see that Cloud Runner was sleeping on the other side of the room with a tent made of extra clouds and a closed door, so he wouldn't have to worry about his cousin taking up his bed. He went and brushed his teeth and made sure to stretch his wings, as he had to everyday after he got back from working to make sure that they didn't stiff up while he slept. He got in bed and sighed slightly, this was going to be one _**long**_ Month. But he guessed that in the end, it would all be worth it. He smiled and settled down on his pillow as he closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep happily.

The next day Scootaloo came through the front door, on her back were the two young Pie Twins. Raspberry giggled as she simply played with a cake pan while clapping her tiny hooves. Sunrise however clapped loudly and blew on a party blower, and somehow or another that little filly always managed to have bits of confetti in her mane and tail. Scootaloo looked exhausted but smiled all the same as she set the twins down in the high chairs that were set out.

Rainbow Dash blinked and asked, "So why did you have to vanish suddenly a couple days?"

"Ugh..." The orange mare groaned as she sat down, "Lyra and BonBon had to cancel suddenly, they said they needed to head to Fillydelphia for something or other. So I had to take over watching the Pie twins..."

Cloud Runner blinked and she said, "whoa, looks like they caused you some trouble."

"Yeah...Sunrise loves confetti and noise makers...as well as those streamer poppers...and Raspberry has a knack for getting into the kitchen cabinets and pulling out all the sprinkles and baking supplies...between the two of them I have two parts of the house I need to be in at once!" The tired Pegasus sighed as she rested her head on the table.

Sorin set plates out for everyone and made sure to give everypony their breakfast as he said, "Least they don't have wings."

"Or horns." Solina put in with a shrug as she began eating immediately.

Scootaloo couldn't help but nod in agreement, "Yeah."

Rainbow Dash, Flitter Fleet, and Cloud Runner got up after finishing their food and smiled.

"well, we'll see you all later. Flitter, Cloud, and I have to head out to Cloudsdale. There's a place there that sells special blankets for pegasus foals to be sure that their wings don't start flapping away in the night. we had THAT problem once already." Rainbow Dash grinned, sending a certain look to her tired son.

Flitter and Cloud couldn't help but chuckle at that before they all headed out. Sorin and Storm Fleet began to clean up as FlutterMint and Solina headed out to meet with Zarina and MoonStone at their clubhouse and Night went back to bed. Scootaloo headed out as well, since the twins needed to get back to the Pie's house so that they wouldn't start causing havoc in the clouds as well.

"What do you think will happen when we get to the clubhouse?" FlutterMint asked.

"well first I'll have to call my moms on the mirror in the clubhouse, then we should go see my Uncle Discord. He's funny, and plus he didn't get to go with his wife and daughter so I'll bet he's lonely." Solina beamed as they flew towards the ground to head to the clubhouse.

Once they got there Solina called her mothers while FlutterMint went and ate an apple in the background, enjoying apples after a nice breakfast.

"Hey guys!" Solina greeted as her family appeared on the mirror on her wall, "sorry I missed your call yesterday, we had some stuff we had to do."

"It's ok, sweetie," Twilight said with a smile.

"We can't wait to get home, it seems like if we keep this up we will get home ahead of schedule." Summer beamed.

Starlight smiled and she said, "Hey, little sis! I got you a gift too! Candy, Lucy and I thought of you when we saw it! So be prepared for a surprise when we get home!"

She and Lucy giggled happily and smiled, Solina copying them happily as she said, "I can't wait to see you guys!"


	27. Chapter 27: Day To Day

**I would like to remind everyone that the contest is still going on. I realize it might be a silly idea to most but I think that it's a good way for those who want to be creative and contribute to bettering my stories to do exactly that. I Hope that there will be more people who contact me. With this in mind, enjoy the chapter.**

Solina smiled as she told her family goodbye just as Zarina and MoonStone hurried in. The group settled with a few cookies and such before they began to chat. MoonStone's mother was also expecting a foal apparently, only they were going to adopt a foal. Zarina found it amusing since MoonStone was so used to being a papa's girl, she wondered if she'd get jealous with a baby around. Solina was equally concerned, but because she knew that foals in general could be a stress on anypony, especially younger fillies who would want to help out with them. Still the two of them were happy for their friend even if they were a bit worried or amused by it.

"My mom says that we're going to be adopting the baby from Baltimare. So we'll be going there when we pick him or her up." MoonStone beamed happily.

"That's great, Moon!" Solina chirped with a smile, FlutterMint and Zarina nodding in agreement.

They finished their chat before they all made their way towards the EverFree forest. FlutterMint was pretty nervous, considering she had never been there before and she knew that the EverFree forest was a dangerous place. Still her friends didn't seem to be at all afraid though, so she supposed that she could trust that this wasn't a bad idea waiting to happen. Solina gave a smile as she started to lead them happily.

"Don't worry. Zarina and her parents live here too and there's a path to stay on so we'll be safe as long as we stick to it." Solina grinned as they walked.

FlutterMint still seemed a bit worried, but Zarina and MoonStone were happily chatting about this or that, as they did often. The four friends walked int a slight clearing and looked upon the castle that the Discord Family called home. Solina hurried them across the bridge and they knocked on the door quickly, only for the mat they were standing on to bounce them all into the air way up high, through the clouds for a moment even, before they dropped back down through an open sky light on the castle ceiling and they landed on four soft mattresses in what seemed to be a gym made of bright colors and very odd looking obstacles for exercising or just chaotic fun in Discord's case. He sat with two other Discords at a desk holding up a sign each wit and a W on them.

"Not bad girls! but you need to work on landing on your ears if you ever want to make it to the cotton candy games." The real discord, not surprisingly holding the W sign, said with a mischievous grin.

Solina rolled her eyes and smirked happily, "Hey Uncle Discord! How'd you know we were coming?"

"Oh I didn't have a CLUE until my bungee alarm went off!" He replied with a goofy grin.

He tilted his head as he looked at FlutterMint, looking rather curious about her since she was new. The slightly frightened filly squeaked when he began measuring her wings and ears.

"Uh...what's he doing?" She asked slightly frightened.

"He's just being Discord. He does weird things all the time." Solina shrugged happily as Discord laughed and snapped his fingers, causing a bow to appear in the filly's mane.

"Hey!" She squeaked, trying to take it out, causing him to start laughing.

"Oh come now! I'm only having fun! and what might your name be?" He asked while his laughing was slowing.

"This is FlutterMint. She and her family are new! They moved here not long ago and are waiting for their house to be built." Solina grinned.

"Oh I see. That's wonderful then. Now, what do you girls want to do?" Discord asked with a grin, obviously glad to have someone visiting him with his wife and daughter away.

Discord and the girls decided on a snack and some fun pranks around Ponyville. This could only lead to good things right?

Meanwhile Starlight smiled as she used her magic to give the mare at the store the amount of bits needed and took her bag with her. She was planning on meeting Lucy and Fluttershy at the Baltimare train station with their luggage. Her mothers would be meeting them in Ponyville three days after they arrived, so it would just be them three as Twilight, Summer, Pinkie Pie and Cheese were all still busy with a few meetings and Summer's concerts. She smiled happily as she thought about what she had gotten for her sister. She knew that she would love it because well her sister was a trouble maker, so it would be perfect. It made her a bit nervous but she was sure that her sister would never pull too bad of a prank on her.

She blushed lightly and smiled as she looked in the bag and nodded, "I can't wait to see his face when he sees these baby blue sapphires weaved into my mane and tail! And he has no clue I'm coming home early!"

She was absolutely giddy with glee! He had been acting a little odd lately, and Night had too now that she was thinking about it. She didn't think it was a very big deal, but it was concerning that they were acting different. She shrugged slightly. Maybe she was overthinking things, they were probably just thinking about their new little siblings coming. She knew she had been nervous when Solina was about to be born, after all. Why not the same for her coltfriend and one of her best friends?

"Hey Star! Over here!" She heard her best friends voice call out, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She smiled as she waved upon seeing Lucy and Fluttershy just arriving at the station with their things. She trotted over happily and smiled, glad that they had made it there at practically the same time. They got their tickets and luggage sorted before they hurried to board the train.

"So hey, what were you thinking so hard about back there Star? You looked really zoned out." Lucy said as she and Starlight found their seats with Fluttershy.

"Hm? Oh that? I was just thinking about some stuff back home. Nothing major no worries." Starlight answered with a slight chuckle.

Lucy shrugged and smiled, "Well that's good. I thought you were getting into a staring contest with the author while she writes this."

"Huh?" Starlight asked, looking a bit confused.

"Oh yeah, you can't break the fourth wall. My bad!" Lucy beamed before turning and tapping a screen that didn't seem to be there, "hey! Author! Why didn't you just write me to know?" She snickered with a sli-...hey wait a second!

"Oh I'm only joking. Please continue." Lucy laughed.

"Uh...what just happened?" Starlight asked, looking at Fluttershy.

"Oh you know Lucy...she's just might have a screw loose...oh...well...that's what she always says I mean" The timid and kind older mare said with a soft smile.

Starlight chuckled slightly and rolled her eyes as she put a hoof around her giggling best friend, "I guess you're just being you, right, Lucy?"

The chaotic pony grinned, hugging her friend in return before pulling a sandwich out of the air and ate it happily, causing her friend to roll her eyes and shake her head slightly. This was going to be a long train ride.

 **I would like to take a moment to say that for the record...Lucy is just plain crazy, thankfully she's a good crazy. Also I'd like to take note that my dog just gave birth three days ago and so I will be a bit busier with things, and thus will be updating less. Please forgive me for that. And now back to the story, yes?**

Pumpkin Cake smiled slightly when Scootaloo brought the twins in for a treat, thinking maybe then they would want to take a nap after filling up. She got them a booth with two high chairs and went to get them two vanilla cupcakes and one cinnamon coffee cupcake for Scootaloo. About that time Elusive walked in and Pound Cake greeted him. His father working in the kitchen while his mother chatted with the costumers.

"Hey, Elusive, what will it be?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh just a dozen triple chocolate cupcakes with dark chocolate frosting and white chocolate shavings and then I'll also need 4 bakers dozen raspberry lemon-lime cupcakes with wheat grass frosting and a pickles on top." Elusive said as he handed the pegasus the money.

"ok, odd order on the last one but no worries, I get it. Coming right up." Pound said as he wrote down the order and got it back to his father.

Elusive went and sat down at a nearby table. Scootaloo watched him curiously, shrugging it off and going back to her business with the twins. He kept his emotions hidden well, he would never let on that he was bad, no matter what. It was his only chance. After a while Scootaloo ended up having to take her focus from him to the twins when they began to cry. Elusive grumbled slightly at the noise, but he wasn't really annoyed or angry, since he knew his sister would be the same way more than likely. He blinked as he noticed Storm Fleet walking over to him. he was tall and big and really menacing but he was,'t trying to scare the colt, far from it. He'd never hurt him either, it wasn't his style. Still he knew that this colt was doing wrong, and he needed a talking to at the very least.

"Look. I know what you're doing, kid...and it's not worth it. Do what you want...but you'll get what's coming to you eventually kid...just a warning." He said, the colt clearly pretending to ignore him as he spoke and walked towards Scootaloo.

"Oh hey Storm, what did you talk to Elusive about?" She asked, having been too distracted with the twins to hear their conversation.

"Oh nothing, just a little advice he asked for." Storm Fleet said with a shrug and a smile, "Come on, how about we head out? I'll bet they're tired now that they've had their cupcakes and are calmed down a bit. I'll help you out with them."

The two went off, leaving Elusive to his thoughts. He didn't care what that stallion said, he knew what he wanted and he knew that this was the only way to get it. He didn't want to use Starlight but he had no other choice. Still he shook those thoughts out of his head for the moment, for now he had to think about his mother and father, and his little sister on the way. He thanked Pound Cake when he brought over the boxes and took them with his magic before heading out to go back to the boutique. The four bakers dozen were for her mother and the dozen was for him, he was feeling a bit peckish and had to eat something sweet. After al he WAS still a mostly normal colt.

He walked through the door and smiled, Hello mother, I'm home."

Rarity smiled as she pulled away from her work and took the four boxes she needed with a nod, "oh thank you, sweet heart. I Have been just absolutely famished."

He smiled slightly, "Happy to help mother." He then went to go to his room, wondering if Night was still pathetically trying to find a way to stop him.


	28. Chapter 28: Starlight is Back

**Let it be known that I am fully aware of continuity changes based on what happened in season 5, but this fanfiction is mostly OC driven and so based around ideas that I think COULD have happened after season 4 ended. This means that anything that was in the fifth season, is irrelevant to this story and it's characters. With this said, please enjoy.**

Starlight smiled when the train came to a stop, "Ponyville! Final stop of the day!"

She and Lucy helped Fluttershy get their bags as they stepped off the train and smiled. They were all three glad to be home. They made their way from the train station to the Castle of Chaos, as Discord sometimes called it, so that Lucy and Fluttershy could unpack and help Starlight get her crystals weaved into her mane. She hadn't been cutting her mane as often as she used to, so her hair was getting rather long. She didn't mind this though, since she was still herself even if her mane was longer now. The three of them talked a bit, though mainly about unpacking and what they'd be doing later before they arrived at the chaotic castle.

Discord was waiting for them, practically lifting the entire castle off the ground with his magic he was that happy.

"I guess Daddy got lonely?" Lucy laughed as Discord coiled around his wife in a snake like manner.

The two friends laughed to themselves as Fluttershy couldn't help but giggle happily at her husbands excitement, "ok Ok! I missed you too Discord."

He laughed, a puff of smoke changing him to a great dane with his wings and horns, "Oh, Dear Fluttershy am I a puppy dog now?"

Lucy balanced on one hoof on one of her father's horns, giggling with glee, "Daddy looks funnier than normal!"

The Draconaquis laughed happily, knowing his daughter would never mean that mean, since he himself had to admit that he looked pretty ridiculous with all his miss matched parts. They continued their family greeting while Starlight got a drink real quick. She had her sisters gift wrapped, she knew she would love it! After a few hours Starlight made her way to go pick up her sister so they could get back to the castle. Spike would be back by lunch so they had time for themselves.

Rainbow Dash was sitting out on their sort of porch area with Flitter Fleet and Cloud Runner, upon seeing the approaching young mare Rainbow waved to her with a grin, "Hey Star! Solina will be out in a sec!"

Starlight grinned happily as she hugged her aunt once she landed, thankfully not skidding this time, and she said, "Hey Aunt Rainbow, it's great to be back! I got something for the baby." She reached into her saddle bag and handed her aunt a package with a rainbow bow on top.

The rainbow maned Pegasus smiled as she opened the gift happily, excited to see what the young mare would surprise her with. Inside was a quilt made from crystal silk, a rare silk made from the petals of the rare sapphire crystal rose. The design of the most beautiful blue sky with a rainbow.

"Star, this is so thoughtful! This must have cost you a hoof and a wing!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed with both gratitude and awe.

"Oh no, I actually made it! see, we found a random field of them just outside Baltimare! I had Aunt Fluttershy help me figure out how to use the loom, she's scarily good at it for a pony without magic!" Starlight chuckled as she grinned.

"Yeah, I know right? You should have seen when she helped your mom and me, and applejack and pinkie when we tried to cheer up your aunt rarity by finishing her gala dress!" Rainbow Dash grinned with a laugh.

" _ **Ahem!**_ " Flitter Fleet coughed, "Sorry, tickle in my throat, but it got your attention right? Haha! Sorry, anyway, Dash when are you going to introduce us?"

Rainbow Dash laughed slightly and she rolled her eyes, "Star, this is my sister-in-law and my two nieces. Flitter Fleet, Cloud Runner, and FlutterMint. They're staying here until their place is built."

Flitter smiled as she said, "Nice to meet you, Princess."

"Oh, call me Starlight. I don't go by my title when I'm not in Canterlot or on a trip where I'll be preforming my duties." Starlight replied with a smile as she shook her hoof happily.

They chatted a while before Solina hurried out and hugged her older sister happily, "You're home! Let's go back to the castle! Pleeeeeeeease?!"

Starlight laughed happily as she ruffled her sister's mane and waved to her aunt and her family, flying off with her little sister back to the castle of Friendship. They mainly joked on the way home to get each other laughing, though to Solina it was really about making sure that her sister didn't go see Elusive too quickly. She had them stop and get lunch at the hay burger stand that they loved, they put gravy and sweet grass fries on their burgers and while very unhealthy, the two sisters never could resist them. After that she stalled her sister once more by having the two of them go by the party store to check on Scootaloo with Sunrise and Raspberry. What the two found was the orange pegasus covered in flour and eggs with the two giggling foals clapping their hooves.

"I swear they're not normally this bad..." Scootaloo coughed as she looked at them.

Starlight blinked and glanced at her sister, who had a similar reaction before starlight shook her head and she cleared her throat before speaking softly, "Um...Aunt Scoots...? I know it's not my place...um...but...where did the eggs and flour come from...you're in a party supply store..."

Solina nodded in agreement as she simply stood there in silence, taking in everything around them and trying her hardest not to laugh at the near prank-like nature/implications that the gooey orange mare gave off. Starlight chuckled slightly as she used her magic to clean her aunt up and she smiled softly at the two foals, who immediately began wanting to be picked up and to be rocked to sleep.

"Thanks, Star. I have no clue what would have happened if you two didn't show up." Scootaloo praised as the two sisters worked to get the twins to sleep.

"No problem, aunt Scoots. Me and Solina have been working on getting better at caring for foals so that we can help when Aunt Rarity and Aunt Rainbow have their foals." Starlight explained with a smile as they got the foals to sleep before setting them in their cribs gently.

The three of them shared a quiet understanding laugh before the two sisters went on their way and headed to the castle, grinning when they saw Spike returning. He was still considered a "baby" dragon, but he was mature enough in pony years and size to be considered an adult. He greeted his nieces happily with a wave, causing them to trot up faster than Solina would have liked. They hugged the dragon happily and asked him about his trip with bright smiles.

It was not long until Starlight smiled and she said, "Well, I need to get going. I need to go and see Elusive! I can't wait until he sees me back! He'll be so surprised!"

She waved goodbye to her Uncle and sister as she hurried off quickly towards the Boutique, she had promised to give Solina her surprise as soon as their mothers got back. Solina didn't mind this of course, but she couldn't help but shake her head as she and Spike went inside. She went straight to her room, which she had turned into a sort of HQ for her own personal goings on. She had everything from dart boards to maps of Ponyville and even charts of different patterns of the sun she had caught notice of. She sat down on her bed and began writing in her diary.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _This week has been really great, my sister and mothers are even home early. Well sort of at least, one out of two can't be bad, right? Anyway, we learned quite a bit more about this Raidiant Shine pony and it sounds like we will be getting a plan together better than we had hoped. Only, it may take a month or so to get thought up entirely and then put into action._

 _I guess that's just how it goes, huh? Uncle Discord was fun to visit, he get's pretty silly when Aunt Flutters is away. Thank goodness it only happens every so often! I heard from Star that he once even played basket ball with canned veggies, and lost!_

 _Well, I guess that's it for now, bye!"_

She closed the diary and put it back where it belonged and sighed as she sat back in bed, looking up at the ceiling, "I hope Starlight is doing ok..."

 **Let it be known, Candy is NOT gone! As a dog she has mainly no dialog and so she is mentioned much less, much like how Tank or** **Owlowiscious in the show. She'll be around, no need to worry! With this said, back to the chapter.**

Starlight smiled as she hurried to the Boutique happily, walking in with a bright grin. Rarity was the first to greet her with a hug and a yank of her foreleg to get her into the dressing room, shoving her in where her dress was waiting for her to try on.

"Oh Starlight, Darling, your mane looks so lovely! But you **_must_** try on the gown I made for you! For Lucy's party, next month! I know it's early and adjustments CAN be made of course, but I do think you will adore the design I made for you!" Rarity beamed as she waited for the 15 year old to get changed into the dress.

When Starlight stepped out she smiled brightly as she looked at herself, the dress itself was of course crazy, but nothing too overboard for Starlight. It was merely meant to be crazy enough to match the theme of the other outfits she made for everypony else. The base was a long mint green skirt with light pink and orange stripes, vertical of course for elegance, the bodice was form fitting but not too snug, with a light pink base color and Purple gems dotting the fabric, the sleeves long and flowing, looking sash-like almost with a mint green base and orange ribbons. It matched her perfectly, while still being perfectly matching with the theme of chaos!

"Oh Aunt Rarity! It's beautiful!" She beamed as she hugged her aunt before moving to go change out of it so it wouldn't ruin.

"Oh, Darling, it looks perfect on you! I'll have to find light green, light pink and orange jewels and I'll weave them into your mane like those now!" Rarity beamed happily as she thought about helping Starlight prepare, she suddenly became serious and called up the stairs loudly, "Fancy! Remind me to go Gem hunting with you tomorrow!"

Starlight chuckled to herself slightly, her aunt's mood swings sure could come out of nowhere. At least she was never physically violent, just intimidatingly violent. She'd never hurt somepony-unless they were hurting her friends or family-but she sure could make you feel scared and small if she didn't get her way when they hit! She changed out of the dress happily, hearing a meek, "Yes, my darling." From upstairs she could only guess was Fancy Pants answering his wife. It was not long before Elusive came downstairs and smiled as he greeted his marefriend with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"My darling, you look just as lovely as ever. Your mane looks so nice." He cooed as he hugged her softly.

Starlight giggled happily, blushing slightly, "Oh Elusive, I missed you so much!"

While they were catching up Rarity moved upstairs and started picking up some clutter around the house part of the boutique. She got some laundry picked up and blinked slightly when she noticed a note that Elusive had left himself in one of his pockets of his jacket. It didn't say much except for, "have to change, shorter mane, more eye make up."

Rarity hadn't the faintest clue what this could possibly mean, but she knew that her son may very well be becoming a perfectionist with mares. She could only hope her hunch was wrong, however. She did not think her son would really be that cruel. After all, Starlight was a very sweet young mare. Still, she would keep an ear out, just in case.


	29. Chapter 29: Concerns

**Entrees for the design contest are still needed, please don't hesitate to enter, and remember to read the rules! Have fun!**

Starlight smiled as she and Elusive caught up, telling each other what they had done while they were apart. The 15 year old princess being completely unaware that most of what her coltfriend was telling her was not 100% accurate. Still the two seemed happy enough.

"And that's when Lucy dropped this HUGE plate of spaghetti and wheatballs all over the rude assistant manager! The head of management couldn't stop laughing!" Starlight laughed as she was in the middle of one of her experiences with Lucy while they were in Baltimare, "He was SO mad! Once he realized who we were he got FIRED! It was great!"

Elusive chuckled as he sipped his tea slightly, "It sounds like quite an...interesting endeavor, Starlight. I'm quite relieved to have you back now."

She blushed and smiled, "Oh you big sweetie!"

He smiled lightly, "well what can I say? You bring out the best in me."

Deep down he was slightly sorry that he had to use her this way...and to deceive her as well. Still, his only chance at truly being respected and finally show that he is indeed a noble Gentlecolt. He had to do this. He had to. Even if it meant hurting Starlight. Still he would make her blissfully oblivious to it all, allow her to truly feel he loved her, she deserved that much. He did figure that with Night Flyer trying to find a way to stop him he would only end up making himself look bad, so he didn't really have all that much to worry about.

Rarity came back downstairs and smiled lightly, "Oh Elusive, did you remember to go and pick up the groceries?"

"Oh, sorry mother. I'll go and do that now." He stood, kissing Starlight's cheek gently, "Sorry, Darling, I have to go. I will pick you up tomorrow and we can go and eat a nice lunch."

Starlight blushed lightly again and smiled happily as she nodded slightly, "Alright."

He smiled and hurried off quickly, while Starlight helped Rarity for a few minutes on one of her newer designs. She decided that she should head back to the castle. She walked back in to find her sister and her uncle fighting over the better power ponies character. Starlight could never really get into the comics like her sister did but she guessed it just wasn't for her. She walked past the two, both of them shouting out things like, "But Fillysecond is just fast!" Or, "So? Radiance uses a magic artifact not a power!" as she sighed and started to get herself some lunch and call her mothers to see what all was happening. She ended up making herself a tomato sandwich with cheese, carrying it up to her room.

She wasn't sure exactly what she would call her room, she guessed for the most part that her room matched with the decor of the rest of the castle. Still she had made it her own a bit, adding more colors to the crystals and even some wonderbolts posters. Though she had no intention of ever trying to join. She was a Princess after all, and that meant that she still needed to take her role seriously. She shook her head slightly, she didn't need to think about that now. She set her plate down on her desk quietly and sighed, taking out her note books and her scrolls. She had to admit a lot of the ideas she had were not very creative and so ended up putting them in the rejected files. She mainly had to go on what others would request for her, which helped quite a bit.

She blinked hearing someone knock on her window and she walked over, opening the curtains with a slightly curious look. She found two golden Walleyes were looking back at her, Derpy hovered there with a grin as she backed off a bit with an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry about that. I have some mail for you, Princess!" The grey Pegasus said with a smile before handing her the letter.

"Thanks Derpy." Starlight said softly with a grin.

The grey mare nodded and gave a salute before she flew off to deliver more mail. Starlight closed the window back and opened the letter, which was from Filthy Rich and his family. They were throwing a party and wished for Starlight and her family to go. She was a bit skeptical about the whole thing due to the past she had with Gold Stone. Still they seemed to be trying at least so she guessed she would think about it. In the end she would more than likely call her parents in a while and ask them what they thought. She set the invitation aside and got a drink from her mini fridge/snack compartment she had attached the side of her desk.

She ate quietly while going over some of her sunset patterns to see what would be suitable for that evening. She eventually decided on a marbled pinks with purples and blues would work and checked it off her list. She wasn't sure why she kept lists all the time but she wasn't as bad as her mother at least. She looked at the time and sighed, her mothers would probably be on the night train so they were probably sleeping in to stay up to catch it. She decided to get some studying done if she didn't have anything else to do. Sure Summer was the one who taught her to fly but it was Twilight who had always trained her in magic as well as helped her in her studies as a Princess.

She guessed that it was just in her blood to study at least a bit. Still about five minutes into it she became distracted and wondered if she should go and see what Night Flyer was up to. Still she figured he was busy if he wasn't out there to greet her back at his house, so she decided that she'd just take a nap. Downstairs, however, Solina and Spike were finally done arguing, and the young filly was currently working on trying to use her magic to lift a quill. She was of course unsuccessful in many attempts and almost managed once. She often wondered how she could not do magic when her mother was THE element of Magic and the Princess of Friendship! She just could not understand it. Her sister could do magic, though she WAS a bit klutzy with it, so why couldn't she? She growled in frustration and stomped her hoof angrily, straining to lift the quill but her magic simply sparked out yet again, the moment that it engulfed the quill.

" _ **UGH!**_ This is hopeless!" She groaned, causing the young dragon to look into the room.

"Uh...everything ok in here?" He asked as the filly pushed the quill away from her.

"No!" She groaned, "I can't even lift a dumb quill!"

He blinked and watched as the filly sat down and sighed sadly, "I don't get it...my mom can do magic, my sister can do magic...why can't I...? Am I just...not fit to use magic...or is it that...I just can't...Mama says that I did have magic when I was a foal but...I don't get why I can't now...I've read up on it a lot with mom but no matter what I try I still can't do it. Zarina has a reason she can't use magic...she was born from two Zebras and she had to have magic added to the process...that gave her a horn...but there wasn't enough magic for her to be able to also use magic. But that's not how it was for me...so then..."

Spike had no clue how to help the four year old, since he himself couldn't really do any magic besides his flames. Still he needed to do something to at least cheer her up a bit.

"Hey...listen ok?" He said softly as he sat down next to her, "I know that it can be tough...you feel like you have to be like your sister or our mom...but you aren't trying to be you. You're a smart filly for only being Four, I don't know anypony who can out prank Pinkie Pie like you can. Anyway, the point is maybe you will be able to use magic someday, but maybe not...but if you ask me, either way you'll still be able to be you and everyone will think you're great! Heck, I'm pretty sure they already do."

Her Uncle's words made the filly smile slightly, "Thanks. Hey I need to go and see MoonStone, is that ok?"

He nodded and she smiled before she ran off to head to MoonStone's house. She didn't want to admit it to Spike, but her real reason for wishing she could use magic was because of the situation Night Flyer was in. She wanted to be able to help better, not only for his sake but for Starlight's as well. Sure she may get into little spats with her sister here and there but who didn't? She still loved her older sister and hated that she was being used like this, she simply had to help her. If she had magic she could do that much easier, but still she did have to admire one thing about her uncle's talk with her, he was right that she was still able to out prank anypony, and she intended to use that to her advantage.

She knocked on the door and smiled as Button Mash answered the door and smiled at her kindly as he spoke, "She's upstairs. Make yourself at home."

She nodded gratefully and walked in happily, heading upstairs and to MoonStone's room. MoonStone was in the middle of practicing her own magic, but stopped when she saw her best friend and she smiled.

"Hey! Guess what? I went to the market today with dad, and I overheard AppleJack say that because Lucy and everypony are early that Coloratura and Radiant Shine will be coming sooner than expected." MoonStone Beamed happily.

"That's great! Now we just have to wait still. My Moms will probably be home by tomorrow morning, so I'll ask if we can have a sleepover at the clubhouse. We can invite FlutterMint too, it'll be great!" Solina beamed happily, bumping hooves with MoonStone.

The two friends hung out and even played some games for a while before Button Mash started making dinner. He often did this before Sweetie Belle came home from her singing classes she taught so that she would not have an excuse to give him to let her cook. Everypony knew that Sweetie Belle was quite a wonderful mare, she was kind, pretty, and had the voice of an angel. She meant well, but she simply could not cook to save her life. The only Pony who was ever able to stand her cooking was her own father. Tonight Button Mash began making fries with onions and herbs as well as some rolls. Sure he himself didn't know all that much about cooking, but he at least knew enough to make them all some pretty decent meals.

Sweetie Belle came home and smiled, setting her things down as she greeted her daughter and her friend, "Good to be back home to see my daughter. Hey Solina, how are you?"

"Great! My sister is back in town and my moms will be home tomorrow." Solina beamed happily.

"That's good to hear." Sweetie Belle smiled before she got into a slight argument with her husband about dinner.

The two friends rolled their eyes and smiled as they went back upstairs to finish talking about their plans for the sleepover, planning on talking to Solina's moms first since it was going to be at their home.

Meanwhile Rarity was in the middle of making dinner when Elusive got back, "That took you quite a while, sweetie. Is everything alright?"

"Hm? Oh yes, I just had to stop and talk to someone for a while. Sorry I took so long." Elusive said with a light smile.

He put away the groceries he had bought using his magic, he seemed to be using it much more often, before he would help out with his bare hooves at least more often than his magic. It confused her, and further peeked her curiosity towards her son. Still she didn't really have any evidence against him. Perhaps the baby was just making her paranoid, it certainly had happened when Rarity had Elusive, she didn't think that it was impossible for it to happen a second time. She decided that she shouldn't worry so much. Once Elusive was finished he smiled and went up to his room as he normally did. It didn't take long for Fancy Pants to come home as well, as Rarity was setting dinner on the table.

"Ah, dinner looks wonderful, darling." Fancy Pants said softly as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Oh, dearest, thank you." Rarity smiled as she hugged him, "um...dear? Have you noticed...our son acting a bit off?"

He blinked and he chuckled softly, "You're paranoid again, dearest. Your pregnancy must be doing that again. Don't worry, I'm sure if he is acting off, it's only because he wants to be sure to do things properly."

"Yes," Rarity gulped, "But would you say that would include how he acts with his marefriend?"

Fancy looked at her in confusion for a moment and she was almost certain that he was going to call her mad for questioning their son.

He then gave a dashing smile and he hugged her tightly, leaving her stunned before he explained, "Oh Rarity, I know our son can be a bit...well...like me when I was his age but I have faith that he will be more like you than he will me. Starlight is very important to him, I can tell."

The white unicorn mare looked at him slightly before she smiled and nodded happily, "I do so hope you're right, Darling."


	30. Chapter 30: Kitchen Crisis

**This chapter is ALL over the place, despite the title suggesting a single event and I'm sorry I can't help that there are a lot of points to get to in this story and I can't make a chapter for every single little detail it hurts my brain, and I already get enough late nights as it is writing NORMAL chapters! I'm sorry but that's how a LOT of chapters are going to end up being so I apologize in advance and if at any point anypony is confused PLEASE don't be afraid to private message me and tell me so I can clarify in the next chapter. To sum it up, chapters are going to start being quite a bit longer as well, so that there can be more development for the characters. With this in mind please enjoy.**

Solina and MoonStone smiled as they ate their dinner. Button and Sweetie Belle were chatting about the progress on Button's game store, something he had been dying to open ever since he was a colt, and how he only had a couple hundred more bits before he could buy the old comic store to start renovating it to be his Game shop. He had, at one point, thought about opening a shop up in Canterlot. But after he learned there were already four game shops there he figured that it would probably be best to stick with Ponyville. Business would be better there anyway. There were more open minded ponies there anyway, and a lot more friendly ones that was for sure.

"So I thought I'd talk to AJ tomorrow about helping her out for the extra bits." Button told her with a goofy grin on his face.

"That's great, Sweetie," Sweetie Belle said softly, "but...why didn't you talk to her earlier today?"

"I...kinda thought of it after I saw her...Moonstone pointed that out earlier actually..." He answered with a meek smile.

They all laughed this off and continued eating, Moonstone looking at Solina with a slight smirk, "Hey Solina?"

The princess looked up from her food and giggled when her friend use her magic to lift her food from her plate to make herself look like an onion monster with ketchup blood on her hooves, Solina chuckled and pretended to be frightened by the "monster".

"Oh nooooo! Please don't eat meeeeeeeee!" She squealed, laughing along with MoonStone.

"Girls, don't play with your food." Sweetie Belle scolded them.

The two girls gave her an apologetic look, speaking at the same time, "Sorry..."

"Good," Sweetie Belle nodded with a smile, "So, Solina, I hear your parents are coming home soon?"

"Yeah. they should be home by late tonight or early tomorrow morning." Solina said with a smile.

The rest of the meal went smoothly, both girls trying not to get into trouble again, and Sweetie Belle trying to keep Solina in a bright and happy mood, knowing it would probably be hard on the little filly sleeping in her own bed without her parents there. Before long they all had finished eating and soon Solina was waving goodbye to head back to the castle before her older sister or dragon uncle came looking for her. She walked quietly, the only sound at the moment being her hooves beating against the ground as she walked. She guessed her parents would be home when she woke up, but she felt like it would be strange to sleep in her own bed again without her mothers there to tuck her in. Then again, she did still have Starlight there so that made her feel a bit better. She made it home and was glad to see that her sister was there and not out somewhere in Ponyville looking for her.

"Hey, little sis. I was just about to go pick you up." Starlight laughed as she saw her sister walk through the door.

"Come on Star, I may be four but I can manage to go to my friends and back. I'm not _**that**_ useless!" Solina replied with the same joking tone as her older sister.

Starlight smiled as she ruffled her sister's mane happily, "That's true. Come on. Let's get you to bed, before uncle Spike starts telling another one of his famous, 'How I Saved The Crystal Empire' bedtime stories."

The two shared a laugh as they headed for Solina's room. The poor four year old was nearly asleep before they even got all the way up the stairs, causing Starlight to carry her to her room with her magic. She smiled as she tucked her in, the sleepy filly hugging her sister before falling asleep quickly. Starlight smiled as she closed the door after turning out the light and headed to her own bedroom. Candy sat up on the bed when Starlight walked in and her tail wagged happily. She rubbed the dogs head softly and smiled happily. Candy had a habit of vanishing from time to time but that was fine with Starlight, since she always came back. Though there were times that she wondered what she could possibly be doing. She eventually would shrug it off and convince herself she was just over reacting to something most dogs did. She used her magic to braid her mane and tail before she got in bed as Candy moved to the rug for her.

Starlight smiled and petted her softly, enjoying how soft her fur was, "I'm glad I have you girl, sometimes I feel like I'd be totally lost without you."

She used her magic to look through some books to read before deciding to read up on something new, or rather something that she hadn't read in a while. She chose one of the tales of Equestria's past, skipping the chapters on Nightmare Moon and Discord and moving on to less disasters. She came upon a chapter about the history of how Ponyville had been founded, as well as early Ponyville life. According to the book for the first ten years Ponyville centered mainly around the apple selling business, which she figured made since according to Granny Smith's version of the story. Ponies would focus so much on the apples they nearly would have become nothing but an apple based community. Thankfully the news of the Zap Apple Trees astounded many scholars and businesses alike, moving the community forward to include homes, businesses, and even observational groups all the way from Canterlot who wished to know more about the ways of farming as well as document the fast pace of progress on the small town. These along with quite a few others were the reasons Ponyville was able to become what it was today.

"Listen to this girl..." Starlight said with a yawn, Candy sitting with her head up and watching her master read to her sleepily, "Apparently the Foal and Filly Fair...was first started...because Granny Smith's mother wanted...to...to allow a day where foals could do what they liked...like the older ponies...with...Cider...Seas..."

Candy blinked and whimpered softly, pulling a blanket over her now sleeping master and laying close at her side happily. Spike found her asleep with her book and Candy close at her side while walking by to check on Solina, so he turned off her light and closed the door for her. He still wasn't all that mature himself, and he freely admitted this himself, but he certainly was able to be when he needed to. Twilight often said he was sort of like AppleJack, cool and level when he needed to be, but fun all the same. Though he still wasn't _**quite**_ as matching in other parts of his personality but he was capable all the same. He still had to organize a few books for Twilight before she got back so he went about doing that until he heard the door open and close, signalling the couple had returned. Twilight looked asleep on her hooves when spike went to greet them, having Summer help keep her on her hooves.

"What happened?" Spike asked looking more than a bit shocked, "I haven't seen Twilight this tired since Starlight was born!"

"Oh, we had to share a train car with a loud Griffin family," Summer explained, "They were more than a little overbearing, they kept arguing about who was in charge of the bits and who was "stealing" them from the others. Two adults and about five cubs, all ranging from teen to toddler in age. Anyway it was pretty hard on Twilight."

"Just put the glitter on the brick and bite the fence..." Twilight mumbled as she swayed, causing Summer to hoist her up again so she wouldn't fall over.

"I hope the girls are in bed by now. I'm not sure if Twi can handle their excitement right now." Summer said softly, causing Spike to nod with a slight chuckle as he moved to Twilight's other side.

The two hurried the tired alicorn up the stairs and to their bedroom before they tucked her in, deciding that would be a better idea than letting her fall asleep in the entrance hall. Once Twilight was safely in bed Summer was able to take over so that Spike could get some sleep as well, knowing that he must have been staying up to make sure that they got back home alright. The pegasus got their bags into their room and was able to manage unpacking most of their stuff, but decided to let Twilight handle unpacking and reorganizing the paperwork they brought back with them. She sighed softly and smiled as she kissed her wife's forehead before crawling into bed herself and immediately falling asleep.

Starlight gasped, startled awake by her younger sister bouncing on her bed excitedly, "Solinaaaaaaaaaaaaa! It's like, five in the morning, what are you doing uuuuuuup?"

"Come on sis! I have a great idea! Mom and Mother got back last night, they're probably tired and stuff so why don't WE make breakfast?" Solina beamed, still jumping on the bed as her sister tiredly sat up.

"Well...I'm not sure if that's a very good idea, Solina." She yawned.

The four year old pouted and she jumped down from the bed quickly, "Oh come on sis! We haven't done anything like that for them before! They'd love it! And besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

Starlight couldn't help but think about how those were normally famous last words from both her and Pinkie Pie.

Twilight yawned as the sun started to shine through the window, signalling the morning had finally come. The lavender colored Alicorn sat up and stretched slightly before smiling as she noticed her beloved wife sleeping peacefully next to her. She couldn't believe how well Summer had handled those Griffons! they had been the noisiest bunch Twilight had ever seen! And to be fair she HAD seen the Apple family at their loudest so that was saying quite a bit. She still remembered that little one...the poor thing was being forced to eat a Quesadilla! Twilight had been mortified! She hadn't even seen it coming. She shook her head quickly and sighed, deciding that for now, she'd forget about all of that and just enjoy being with her wife. She lay her head back down and was about to go back to sleep, a light smile on her face.

"Twi...?" Summer mumbled, "what's burning...?"

"I dunno..." She murmured slightly.

It took them about five more seconds before both their eyes shot open, both of them sitting up in bed quickly, "BURNING?!"

The couple rushed through the castle, searching desperately for their children and Spike, not being able to find any of the three in their rooms or the library. This was causing both of them to go into a panic, Twilight nearly hyperventilating as the two of them flew quickly, following the burning smell and smoke to try and put it out before it got worse. They both seemed confused when it lead them to their kitchen door. What they saw was a sight that would give any of Pinkie Pie's cake throwing fights to sheer shame! A mass of blobbed dough coated the counters and walls along with pancake batter and some form of sticky flour and egg mess making poor spike stick to the wall, while apple sauce and failed attempts at flipping pancakes stuck to the floor and ceiling. And in the center of all this mess were the two sisters, both of them covered in flour and batter and all sorts of food! There they stood arguing loudly, not even noticing their mothers standing there.

"I _**told**_ you that this wasn't a good idea!" Starlight hissed at the four year old, "Why do I _**always**_ listen to you when I know it's going to be either a prank or a bad idea with you?!"

"Hey! It's not _my_ fault that I got the yeast instead of the flour!" Solina cried, stomping her hoof and making some goo fly up and hit Starlight, "Oops."

The fifteen year old gasped and growled, "Why you little-!"

" _ **SOMEPONY PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE JUST GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!**_ " Spike yelped as he struggled slightly beneath the strange sticky goo.

The sudden outburst made the two sisters freeze and look around them, noticing their shocked parents for the first time. There was a long and nearly eerie silence about the group. No pony really knew exactly what to do or think or how to react to it it seemed. The two mares looked from their children to the mess around them and then at Spike, who was equally as stunned as the two sisters were that it was so quiet. No pony moved...and barely anypony breathed. Starlight could feel the uncertainty in the air, who it was coming from she couldn't really say, since in all honesty it could have been any one of them in the room. Of course it didn't take much longer before the panic set in with both sisters and they immediately began to try and assign blame to the other.

"I swear it wasn't my idea! Solina talked me into it!" Starlight yelped.

"Me?! I said we should make oatmeal! _**You**_ were the one who suggested we make apple sauce cinnamon pancakes!" Solina snapped at her older sister, "If anything it's _**your**_ fault for that!"

"At least I didn't make a can of apple sauce explode!" Starlight snapped back.

"No, but you still got the pancakes stuck to the ceiling!" Solina yelled.

"That was you!" Starlight hissed.

"Was not!"

"Was SO!"

"Was not!"

" _ **QUIET**_!"

Both sisters froze and gulped, looking back at their mothers, but what they saw shocked them. They weren't angry or upset or even _peeved_! They were...smiling? It escalated quickly to snickering, then to giggling and chuckling, until they were full on bursting out laughing. The two sisters were so confused they didn't even know what to think! Here they were, caught red hooved in destroying the kitchen in a mess of flour, yeast, eggs, apple sauce, pancakes, and possibly failed attempts of Solina trying to make oatmeal on her own, yet they weren't mad. They were laughing! Even Spike was confused as he could be, looking around to try and see the humor that they were seeing. The two sisters were stunned even worse when _**SPIKE**_ started to chuckle slightly after a while.

"W-wait...what...?" Solina asked, looking at her sister in confusion.

"I-I don't...why are you guys laughing?!" Starlight asked in shock, "W-We completely wrecked the kitchen! We got Uncle Spike stuck to the wall!

"Yeah!" Solina agreed, looking equally shocked as her sister, "A-And we burned a lot of stuff! Wh-why...?"

"Because this is just so...so funny!" Twilight exclaimed, laughing harder as she shook her head slightly.

"Yeah! We haven't seen a mess this big since Pinkie Pie had to run Sugarcube Corner on her own for an entire winter! By Spring there was more frosting on the walls than paint!" Summer agreed, laughing harder the more the said it.

Spike grinned, "I remember I made a pretty good sized mess at AJ's once! Man that was NOT one of my good days!"

As their mothers and uncle laughed the two sisters stood there, completely and utterly shocked to the point they simply had no idea what to say or think! They looked around them at the complete mess they had made and neither of them could really understand how their parents could possibly find this funny. They would probably have to get the counters and floors cleaned by a professional, and there was no telling how long it would take to clean up the walls and ceiling without them ruining any of the Crystalline looks to them. Then they took a look at each other and then at themselves and back, they were a mess! They had so much gunk on them they'd need more than one bath to wash it all away! The two sisters couldn't help but grin at each other and they too couldn't help but star laughing along with their mothers and uncle. Once everypony calmed down, and they were able to get Spike down from the wall, they decided that while Solina and Starlight washed up Twilight, Summer and Spike would go find a clean up crew to get their kitchen cleaned up.

 **I would like to take this opportunity to remind everypony that the contest is still up and entrees are required. If you are not interested in the contest at all, clarification is needed so that I know who is entering and who is not. Please remember to read the rules and obey them, anyone who breaks these rules will be disqualified from the contest, no exceptions. I would also like to remind everyone that the reviews are not for questions, the Private messaging is for questions, please respect this. Thank you and please enjoy the rest of the chapter.**

Once the fillies had taken their showers and Twilight, Spike and Summer got the cleaning crew in there the family decided they should go check on Pinkie and Cheese since they had just gotten back as well. Of course Spike ended up heading out on his own in search of the source of the scent of carrot crepes. What they arrived to was a confused Pinkie Pie, a sleeping Cheese Sandwich with two sleeping foals on his head, and an overly exhausted Scootaloo.

"For the 8th time, Pinkie, Lyra and Bon Bon canceled so I had to step in!" Scootaloo groaned as she shook her head at Pinkie.

"But why were Lyra and Bon Bon watching the twins when it was Pound and Pumpkin cake's job?" Pinkie argued while scratching her head.

"UGH! I told you, they were way too busy helping their parents with that huge catering job so they asked Lyra and Bon Bon to watch them." Scootallo replied with an eye twitch.

"Uh...is this a bad time...?" Summer asked, causing the two mares to look over at the four of them.

"Oh no," Pinkie said with an embarrassed grin, "Sorry, Scoots was just explaining what happened...while we were away and I guess I must have gotten myself confused. Sorry Scootaloo."

The tired orange pegasus nodded slightly, "No worries...now...I need a nap..."

Before anyone could say another word she flopped down on the floor, falling asleep instantly, causing the group of mares to blink in confusion. Deciding not to really question it, Twilight used her magic to move the sleeping Pegasus to the second couch so she could rest.

"So," Pinkie said softly, "what brings you guys here?"

"Well, we kind of had a kitchen mishap and long story short we thought that while it got cleaned up we could join you for breakfast." Starlight said with a slightly embarrassed blush.

Pinkie giggled slightly, figuring it must have been her and Solina who did it before she nodded, "That'd be super! I was going to head over to Fluttershy's since Cheesy and the twins are asleep."

"Sounds good, I'm sure they won't mind, though it'll more than likely be lunch before we get there." Solina pipped up happily.

Starlight suddenly had a realization and she paled, "Lunch?! Oh no! Elusive is supposed to be taking me out for lunch today, he's picking me up soon!"

Twilight put her hoof on her daughter's shoulder, "Calm down, sweetie, I'm sure if you leave now you can make it to Rarity's before he leaves, and you can tell him what happened."

Starlight nodded and smiled, "Thanks for understanding everypony, gotta run!" She hurried out the door before calling back, "And don't let Lucy give Solina her gift without me!"

The three adults chuckled as the four year old stomped her hoof slightly, "Rats!"

Night Flyer watched the inside of the boutique from his normal branch, still wanting to at least catch Elusive doing _**something**_ that he could tell Starlight to get them at the very least fighting without Starlight getting angry at him. So far he had still not found anything.

"Come on there has to be _**something**_. There's no way he's perfect all the time when he's home, he's got to slip up right?" He grumbled as he watched Elusive working with gemstones in his mothers storage trunk.

Elusive used his magic to pick up two gems, one a brilliantly bright blue sapphire and the other a deep red ruby. He examined them each carefully, making sure there were no cracks or breaks in either of the gems. Night watched him carefully before he squinted as the light from Elusive's horn grew brighter and brighter. The unicorn stallion concentrated as hard as he could, the two gems beginning to spin faster and faster before they seemed to vanish entirely as a bright flash of light nearly sent the pegasus falling backwards out of the tree. When his vision returned Night was surprised to see that rather than two gems, the unicorn now held a completely different gem, one that was such a dark red it could have seemed purple.

"Ah, another perfect Garnet." Elusive sighed happily.

Night Flyer grumbled slightly, ok so maybe he COULD be perfect while he was just sitting around at home. The dark blue Pegasus froze when he heard the sound of hoof steps and humming coming up the path. He was able to hide in the leaves just in the nick of time before Starlight could see him. He had no intention of letting her know he was spying on her coltfriend, after all most normal friends wouldn't do that. He had to practically hold his breath while Starlight went through the door, glad that he was getting better at sneaking around. He watched through the window curiously, taking note of how surprised Elusive looked.

"Darling? What are you doing here? I was just getting ready to go and pick you up." Elusive spoke gently, putting the gem in the trunk and closing it as he walked over and hugged her with a soft smile.

"I know, but you see I had kind of a crazy morning and sort of forgot that you were going to pick me up and I didn't want you to go to the castle and me not be there." Starlight explained, blushing slightly in embarrassment as she remembered the events of that morning.

Elusive took note of her blushing but decided it would be wise not to comment on it as he said, "I see, that's quite alright then, dearest. Shall we get going?"

The two headed towards the door and Night froze again, though he paled a bit when he heard the slight snap of the branch he was currently sitting on. The couple didn't seem to notice as they walked towards town, Leaving Night to his angry grumbling. He would have to go and talk to AppleJack to see when she thought Coloratura and Radiant Shine would be arriving.

He winced as his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden snap underneath him, "uh oh..." He yelped as the branch he was sitting on broke, sending him falling into a bush with a loud thud.

Rarity looked up from her work at the sound and she looked out the window curiously, "I'll have to remind Fancy about calling that groundskeeper to see about that old tree."

Night grumbled as he walked through the park, picking bits of bush out of his mane with his wings. He guessed things could be worse, though he wasn't really sure _**how**_ things could be worse but he was certain they could be. He sat down on a bench for a while, lost in his own thoughts. He could always head back home but he found it to be a bit crowded back home, or at least it was during the day like this. He could go get something to eat but he didn't really feel like eating anything right then, and he clearly couldn't keep an eye on Elusive now that Starlight was home. He sighed slightly, wondering how long it would be before they got any answers out of Elusive's ex. And what if she wouldn't even talk to them about it? What would they do then? He shook his head and sighed as he thought about Starlight, what would it mean in the end for her? He shook his head quickly, he couldn't think like that! He had to stay positive, for Starlight.

Solina smiled as she ate happily, her mothers chatting with Discord and Fluttershy while Lucy was off doing Celestia only knows what. Discord had poofed up a grand meal for them all, which included everypony's favorite foods and drinks.

"So mom," Solina said looking at Summer, "I was wondering...can Moonstone, Zarina, FlutterMint and I all have a sleepover at the clubhouse tonight?"

Summer blinked and thought about it for a moment, looking at Twilight who gave a small nod, "Alright, that should be fine, sweetie. But you'll have to get everything set up and ask their parents."

The little princess beamed, "Thank you moms! Don't worry I'll b sure to get it all done!"

"Just don't bite off more than you can chew," Fluttershy said softly, "Lucy once tried to plan a big slumber party for her whole class...she wanted to do it without any magic and without any help from me or Discord...it wasn't very pretty..."

"Mooooooooooooom! You said you wouldn't hold that against me! I was like four what did you think would happen?!" Lucy pouted, appearing on the table out of nowhere.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, I was only trying to help Solina." Fluttershy apologized, offering her daughter a green and blue polka-dotted coconut as a peace offering.

"Um no worries auntie. I won't go too crazy." Solina interrupted quickly, wanting to get the subject off of Lucy so that nothing too chaotic happened since they were all still eating, "Beside's I kinda have to take it a bit easier since I still can't use magic."

Everypony had to agree on that one, Solina never took things too terribly far and that really was due to the fact that she couldn't use magic yet. Still this wouldn't be stopping Twilight from helping out just a little when she would need it.

 **Ok I'm going to end this chapter here, think of it like an unclear cliffhanger. See you all in chapter 31!**


	31. Chapter 31: The Gift

**This is hopefully going to be a much better chapter than the last one, hopefully less jumpy and more natural. Hope you enjoy!**

Starlight couldn't help but grin and laugh as she and Elusive went to the new Brunch Barn that had opened up. They both decided on the Apple crepes and orange juice with some tea to go with it. The Place itself was really interesting and yet inviting at the same time, light blue walls and cloud-like ceiling as well as cushioned ottomans for chairs with tree stump themed tables. Though in all honesty it reminded them of something Pinkie Pie had dreamed up by mixing a bunch of elements together. Still, that wasn't to say that it wasn't still a fun new place. Even Elusive had to admit he was having quite a good time, Starlight's laugh was contagious and her smile brightened the room like the sun. Though he had to admit he could have done without her constantly fumbling with her cup, even with her magic.

"Sorry," She told him meekly, "I've had kind of a hard morning and my magic's a little shaky I guess."

Had she been anypony else he would have given her quite the snobby remark, but he simply smiled at her gently as he spoke softly, "No need to apologize, Dearest. I can understand having a rough morning might do that to one's magic, even somepony as powerful and lovely as yourself can have a rough time."

She giggled happily and blushed slightly, taking a bite of her food happily, "But anyway, I never did ask you yesterday, what did you do while I was away?"

Elusive paused, unsure of really how to answer before he smiled as he used his magic to bring his tea to his lips, "Oh I did a few things here and there. I was mainly helping my mother when she asked it of me. You know, run some errands here and there, make sure she has enough to eat while father is busy preparing the nursery, though of course he merely explains where the designers should place things. My mother has gotten a bit bigger, but that is to be expected, so she can't exactly go gem hunting during this time."

Starlight gasped, "Oh does she need me to go out at some point to find some for her? I'd be more than happy to if she needs it."

He chuckled, "I'll talk to her, but I am able to do so with ease as well. But I also have another trick up my sleeve, with my own special talent."

Starlight blinked slightly and smiled, "That's right, you still haven't quite told me what your cutie mark represents."

He smiled as he sipped on his tea, "well you see when I was a colt back in Canterlot there were times when it was simply impossible for my mother to go gem hunting even if she wished to. Well times were a bit hard on mother one summer and she was busy as a bee trying to get a new order ready for Sapphire Shores' new tour. Oh let me tell you that mare may be talented as can be but when she needs something done perfectly oh you had better do it perfectly. Anyway, well this particular costume required a heap of different gem designs that my mother had the most trouble getting her hooves on. One day I thought to myself, 'why can't we use other gemstones to create new ones? I immediately began talking to my magic instructors about it, but they hadn't ever heard of such a spell, of course being my young and rather stubborn self I didn't let that discourage me. After all I was doing this for my mother. So I began studying the elements and materials that made up each different type of gemstone, though there were times I wish I had not learned as much as I did I suppose looking back it was necessary.

"Now, being only a young colt I really didn't yet have all that many books on the subject, so I turned to the libraries and of course my mother's own knowledge, she also taught me the spell she used for gem hunting as a base. It took me weeks of practicing just to get that much down. I had my father hide small diamonds and other assorted gems my mother could spare around the house and soon enough I was able to find each and every one. I worked from there, using it as a way to match similar gemstone types and tried to faze them together. My first few attempts were...less than successful, but as I continued trying, hardly resting one day I was finally able to successfully combine a small amethyst and a similarly small pearl and the end result was a round opal stone. I could hardly believe what I had managed! In that moment I knew that I had found what I was meant to do. As a result, my cutie mark appeared." Elusive grinned as he looked to Starlight to see her reaction.

Starlight could hardly believe what she had heard, her eyes bright with awe and wonder, "That's absolutely amazing, Elusive!"

He chuckled lightly, "Well I wouldn't say that. I simply did what I felt was right, after all what kind of son would I have been if I didn't try to help in some way?"

He couldn't bear to tell her that he had made that story up on the spot, or at least a good lot of it, the truth too painful to tell her. They finished up their meals and chatted for a little while more before Starlight had a strange feeling. Within a moment she squeaked and her eyes were suddenly a bright green,fading back to blue after a moment, causing her to fall from her seat.

Panicked slightly, Elusive rushed to her side quickly, "Oh goodness! Are you alright?!"

The lavender alicorn groaned before she shook her head slightly, her eyes returning to normal, and stood up quickly.

"I'm very sorry but I just remembered something I really need to get done." She explained as she stood slightly, leaving a few bits on the table for a tip so that Elusive wouldn't have to worry about tipping the server.

Elusive, still somewhat new to how Starlight reacted to things, didn't really think he wanted to know what exactly had just happened. After all Starlight seemed to not be worried about it, so it was probably nothing right? Still he could have done without the embarrassment he was now feeling since they were out in public. Still, he decided to just grin and bear it.

He offered a smile and nodded slightly, "If you say so, darling. Just be careful. Perhaps we could meet at the castle later?"

"Sounds great! I'll see you later then." Starlight kissed his cheek and hurried to going.

She made sure not to start picking p the pace until after she could no longer see the cafe and she practically began running along the pathways around town. She would have to be quick getting to the castle or at least getting close enough to call out to Candy so that she wouldn't have to make too many stops. Eventually the castle was in sight and she was able to take a path that lead past the back gates so she wouldn't have to stop.

"Here Candy! Come here girl!" She called once she was close enough to the castle for the dog to be able to hear her.

After a moment here came the pink and blue dog running up the path to catch up with her master. She had a blue box in her mouth, her teeth clamped tightly on a pink ribbon/bow which kept the box closed. Starlight used her magic to take the box and petted Candy's head happily as they walked together towards the Everfree Forest. Normally Starlight wasn't even afraid of the dangers that were in the forest due to the protected path her uncle had created for those who needed to get to him, Candy on the other hoof was _**always**_ on edge even whenever they took that path. Even when there weren't any other animals around, she still growled and barked at everything that moved! And that day was no exception. As soon as they barely even entered the forest Candy growled and barked at a branch that snapped under Starlight's hoof!

Still, Starlight managed to smile at her dog and rub her ear comfortingly, "It's ok Candy. We aren't very far from Uncle Discords' place anyway, so there's nothing to worry about."

The candy colored dog gave her a look that could only say, "are you serious?" but she trusted her master nonetheless.

At that moment Lucy appeared in front of them with a grin, "Hiya BPFF!"

"Huh?" Starlight blinked, only slightly startled by her best friend's sudden appearance, while Candy hid behind her.

"You know! Best Pony Friend Forever!" Lucy laughed.

"Ok you have _**got**_ to stop reading my moms 'Be Cool' language books." Starlight laughed.

"Awww! But whysies?" Lucy grinned with a sly wink, causing the both of them to chuckle.

"So why did you have Candy hide the gift at my house when we came over?" Starlight asked.

"Oh you know, I thought that your sister would try to find it here while I wasn't looking, so I just poofed it to a place I know you'd find it." Lucy answered grinning slightly.

"Ok fair point, but next time don't send a mind message while I'm in the middle of a date. A simple note will do." Starlight scolded with a clearly joking voice.

"Yeah, well I figured that Elusive's idea of a date was _sooooooooooooooo_ Boring I thought you'd be glad to get a little surprise!" Lucy grinned, her reptilian eyes shining at the mischief she brought.

In the end Starlight couldn't help but chuckle along with her, knowing that no matter what Lucy only did what she did in good fun, never to hurt anypony's feelings. The three of them continued walking along the path, the two young mares talking about the time they had in Baltimare. They had gone to a couple shows and a comedy club for Lucy to show off her magic, much to the owner's despair. At one point Starlight could remember Lucy had tried to show ponies that there was comedy in magic, using a hat to make flying pigs appear or to blow up a table and replace it with a mushroom. She had everypony rolling on the ground laughing, honestly she couldn't remember a time when her best friend had been able to fully let loose like that, so she guessed it was good for both of them. Starlight still had the gems weaved into her mane but after her shower there were quite a few that had fallen out. Still she didn't think it was that bad, after all she couldn't expect them to stay there forever. After a while Lucy got Starlight talking about the accident in the kitchen that morning and neither of them could stop themselves from laughing.

"And then what happened was, tried to flip another one but it landed right on Solina's head! It was so mushy and stuck she couldn't get it off her horn!" Starlight laughed.

Lucy burst into a fit of laughter, gripping her stomach as she did so, "THAT is hilarious! It's almost something _**I**_ would have done! but. I didn't. I don't do that with friends...much."

Candy kept a lookout for any danger while the two teenagers talked about all that had happened that morning, though even she was beginning to snicker and she was a dog for pony's sake! The path was calmer than the colorful dog would have liked, then again Starlight did often mention to her that the forest was safer with the path there. Still she couldn't really shake the uneasy feeling every time she and her master walked into the forest. Eventually they managed to make it to the castle of chaos, where they found that the three mares, Solina and Discord were all chatting about different things, most of it having to do with Lucy's birthday party or something of the sort at the very least.

Solina stopped when she noticed her sister and beamed, "you made it!"

Starlight smiled and hugged her sister, "sorry about that. I didn't think that it would take this long...though if you wouldn't get so curious about surprises it probably would have been sooner."

The younger filly pouted slightly, "It's not my fault! I get excited!"

The older sister grinned and used her magic to bring the box over to her sister, "Well, you won't have to wait any longer. I hope you like it. It took me and Lucy forever to find something we thought you'd like."

The young filly beamed and immediately began to open the gift happily, making sure to at least try to use her magic as she did so. When she opened the box she tilted her head slightly in confusion, lifting up a bright blue and pink whoopie cushion.

"A...whoopie cushion?" She questioned, looking at her sister, who had a bright smile on her face.

"Turn it around, silly." She explained, motioning for her to go on gently.

Solina did so and her eyes could have literally looked like a couple of bright purple stars in that moment. Her smile growing with each passing millisecond.

"No way!" she exclaimed in glee.

In bright purple letters read, "To my biggest and best fan, hope you make a lot of laughs, Weird Hal Yakavick."

"Is this really **HIS** hoofwriting?! **_HOW_** did you get this?!" Solina cried out in glee as she bounced around her sister happily.

"Me and Lucy were on our way to a comedy club when we bumped into him! I guess he was there doing a show or something. He was really cool honestly, a really easy going Yak." Starlight explained with a smile.

"Yeah! He was super cool too! He recognized Starlight and asked for **_her_** autograph! We were both so stunned that we couldn't help but oblige him. He started a conversation with us and we told him about how much you love reading about him and seeing his comedy movies. He was so touched that he offered to buy you a gift himself! Then he signed it!" Lucy grinned.

"This is the best gift _**ever!**_ Thank's Starlight! Thanks Screwloose!" Solina beamed, hugging the both of them happily.

The two friends smiled, hugging the four year old happily before blinking when she ran off and out the front door.

"I guess she wanted to get started on her bragging." Twilight laughed slightly.

Starlight and Lucy both gave each other a knowing look, but decided not to say anything.

Meanwhile, Flitter Fleet was busy with Rainbow Dash and Night Flyer as they walked through the market, chatting about this and that as they walked, having poor Night Flyer carry everything.

"And so I told Storm, I don't care if it's going to cost more the baby needs it's OWN bedroom, not to make poor Flutter Mint share a room with them. We don't know if it's a filly or a colt so that would also be a factor." Flitter laughed as she looked over some of the stalls.

"Yeah, Discord's really being secretive. First he says there's only one but then he says there's two, then back to one again. I swear I think he's trying to get punched." Rainbow Dash shrugged, though the two of them knew good and well that in this state Rainbow would be lucky to get in a slap or two let alone a punch, but stranger things **had** happened.

The two laughed while Night sighed, carrying everything in saddle bags, wishing he wasn't the only one that could help them. Oh sure Cloud Runner could do it but she was "busy" all the time. In reality Night knew that his cousin simply couldn't handle it as well as Night did. She had already had to help her mother when she was pregnant with her little sister, and it hadn't been all that easy at all according to what she had said. So he guessed in the end he didn't really mind, though he'd rather have been out trying to find a way to Help Starlight. They only had a little less than a couple weeks before the party and even then he and Solina needed to figure out the best time to talk to her, especially since there was a chance she either wouldn't remember or simply not care.

"Hey, Pal? You okay back there?" Rainbow Dash called, snapping her son out of his trance.

"Huh? oh, yeah Mom. I'm fine. Sorry!" He hurried up so that he could walk closer to them.

"What's got you so worked up?"She questioned while looking over a bottle of sparkling cider, knowing full well that she couldn't drink any real cider when Cider Season rolled around.

"Oh he's probably just bored of us prattling on about pregnancy. He's probably used to you going on and on about the Wonderbolts or something right?" Flitter laughed, nudging her sister in law slightly.

"Heh. Probably, though it _**is**_ more like he's used to me training him pretty hard." Rainbow dash agreed.

He gave a sour look, "Yes...Just last month she woke me up at 4 o'clock in the morning for wing drills."

"Oh it wasn't _**that**_ bad." Rainbow Dash scoffed.

"After I just got back from tornado duty!" Her son argued.

"Come on, you needed to keep your wings limber after that." His mother countered.

"Yeah but that meant stretching before bed! Not flying around a course after only four hours of sleep!" Night challenged.

Rainbow paused, and moved to make an argument but found she had nothing to argue, "I-well...ok fair point."

 **Hello everypony! Just wanted to take a quick break to remind you all that the contest for Darkmoon's evil form is still going and entrees are going to continue to be taken until the first chapter of my next fanfiction, meaning after this one has been completed, giving you all plenty of time for your entrees and for judging.** **The Judging and rules have been changed slightly, meaning that you may use MLP Bases so long as you give credit to me, since DarkMoon is one of my original ocs, Hasbro, and the creator of the base that you used in the description of your entree. The judging will still only take place on deviantart and will require any who want to enter to send me a note stating your deviant art account and that you would like to enter the contest, as well as sending me a note once you have posted your entry with the link to it. Be sure to have fun and I'll let you get back to the chapter.**

Flitter Fleet laughed heartily at the two of them, though in more of a kidding way than a taunting way. It didn't take long before Rainbow Dash joined her in laughing, leaving Night slightly chuckling. After a while his mother ended up sending him home to put up what they had already bought so that he wouldn't collapse under the weight of it all. Though he insisted he could carry it all he was secretly grateful to be told to put it all up. His father and Uncle were out checking on how the progress of the house was going, so he asked FlutterMint to put things up for him. It took a bit of convincing but she eventually agreed, for the price of two bits naturally. He was beginning to think Solina had rubbed off on her. And Celestia only new what they were up to in the little spare time they had before the party. He decided to take the long way back and landed on the path. He was sure they would be able to get along without him for just a few extra moments, he just needed a little time to think to himself. His head was swimming with all sorts of different thoughts, many to do with Starlight but now a lot of them leaning more towards his baby brother or sister. He felt worried that he wouldn't be a good older brother, or worse that his little sibling would end up hating him.

In the end he guessed that could never **_really_** happen. After all, they would be family, and family always stuck together like glue. Still the fear of not being able to be a good older brother was all too real. He shook his head slightly, the face of his crush coming to mind causing him to smile. No matter what he'd always have her to help, even if she _**was**_ with Elusive, she was still his best friend. He just had to keep reminding himself of that. He sighed as he thought more and more about what they knew so far, certain there must have been some way he could just tell Starlight the truth without her thinking he was the bad guy. Though in the end he knew there was probably no way that could realistically happen. Still he was confident that with Solina and her friends plus the help of his uncle that they would be able to help Starlight without actually telling her right out. He sighed as he looked at the ponies that flew above him, wondering if they had problems like this. In reality he knew that things like this could _**only**_ happen in his life. He must have been really lost in a daze since he didn't see the large cart in front of him, causing him to run right into it, a large amount of gems and other assorted minerals spilling from it's now open gate.

" ** _Hey watch it!_** " A gruff voice snarled, causing the Pegasus to stumble back.

"H-Huh?! What?! Oh Gosh I-I'm sorry!" Night apologized quickly.

He froze once he took a good look at the stallion he had ran into, the unmistakable yellow gold hair and silver gold bar cutie mark.

"GoldStone? I thought you went off to a rock farm or something." Night found himself saying out loud.

"Flyer? Who told you THAT?! I'm probably better off than you. Or I will be. Soon as I clean up this mess that your _**feather brain**_ caused!" The white earth pony snorted.

In reality Night was quite clearly in better shape than GoldStone, it was just how he had always been. He may have been older but Night Flyer had to deal with quite a lot more in the weather business than GoldStone could ever think of doing, even _**if**_ he had wings. Still he gave him the benefit of the doubt, if only for his dignity. He snorted and nearly stormed away, but he found his curiosity rising. Glancing back he noticed that the cart, not only carried gems and minerals, but stage equipment.

"What exactly is all that?" He finally asked.

GoldStone grumbled, "If you **_HAVE_** to butt in, I'm meeting someone to talk about stage rentals and construction. I hear she works close to Coloratura, if I play my hooves right I might get myself a date."

Night froze, "Wait...you're talking to her about stage equipment? As in...today?!"

"Yeah? What's it to you?" Gold asked gruffly, "Are you trying to move in on her already or something, fly boy?"

Night couldn't help but laugh heartily, "Gold, I can't believe I'm saying this but you are _**great**_!" He ran off down the path with a goofy grin and a kick in his gallop.

GoldStone simply stood there in a daze, "What the Pony Feather spazzed _**his**_ wings?"

FlutterMint, after finally putting up the last of the bags away grinned upon hearing a knock on the front door. She grinned as she hurried over, Solina beaming proudly.

"Hey Solina! So? What did they say?" FlutterMint asked excitedly.

"It's a go! Let's just make sure it's ok with your folks, then we can get your stuff ready and go over to MoonStone's place!" Solina answered with a smile.

"Shoot, my mom is still out with my Aunt Rainbow Dash." Flutter pouted slightly.

"What about your dad?" Solina asked, "Or your sister?"

"My older sister went out earlier today and I think Dad is still checking up on progress on our house with uncle Sorin, or something like that." Flutter shrugged.

Solina could only imagine how that was going, but decided not to dwell on it too much, "Well, wanna see something cool while we wait?"

Flutter had a bad feeling as to where this was going, even if she didn't know her as well as the others did yet. Meanwhile Sweetie Belle helped MoonStone with her packing, already knowing that MoonStone wanted to spend more time with her friends. The excited filly was packing some snacks for the four of them to enjoy for the night, knowing they would need a lot.

"Now don't go overboard. I still want to pack you a nice dinner." Her father reminded her as he passed by her room.

"Oh, lighten up, Button. She'll get a good dinner, you know that." Sweetie Belle chuckled, using her magic to pack her daughter's favorite pillow.

"I know, you know I just get worried sometimes." Button reminded his wife.

MoonStone simply rolled her eyes, " ** _Daaaad_**! I'll be fine. We're all...mature for our age."

He gave her a certain look, causing her to lower her ears.

"Ok some of the time, we are." She admitted sheepishly.

He sighed and ruffled her mane slightly, "I know, kiddo. I'm just being a dad."

She grinned and chuckled a bit, her mother heading to check the door when the bell rang. Solina grinned up at Sweetie Belle, while FlutterMint shied away a bit. On the way over Flutter had mentioned how meeting new adults was really the only shyness she felt, and this was understandable, given how schools could be in Cloudsdale, according to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. It didn't make Flitter Fleet any less of a candidate for sweetening things for her daughter, but it wasn't likely that she always knew what went on. Flight schools could be tough in general.

"Hey, girls, I'm guessing you're both ready for the sleepover?" Sweetie Belle asked as she let the two of them inside, "MoonStone is just finishing packing up, feel free to sit down if you like."

"Thanks, Sweetie Belle. This is FlutterMint." Solina said with a grin, lightly placing her hoof around the pegasus.

"H-hi." She said meekly, "Sorry, I'm just not good at first impressions..."

Sweetie Belle simply smiled, "Nonsense, you're just fine, darling. Oh gosh, listen to me, I sound like my sister."

This made the young filly feel a bit better, getting a sense that this pony was not only a mother figure but a friend. Those sorts of ponies made her feel at home. The two of them waited while Sweetie Belle talked away, thinking of every silly story she could about when she was a filly. After a few minutes MoonStone trotted down the steps with a bright grin, her father moving to the kitchen to grab her dinner. The three friends grinned at each other and bumped hooves.

"Ready to go, Moon?" Solina asked with a bright grin.

"As ever!" MoonStone piped as soon as her father handed her her overnight bag.

They said their goodbyes and the three of them headed towards the castle, Zarina planning on meeting them there once she convinced her mothers to let her.


	32. Chapter 32: Sleepover

**I've gotten so many comments on Starlight still seeming a Mary Sue sort of character and the truth is she really isn't anything like that. The way I Imagine her character is Blissfully Naive as well as Clumsy and Love Blind, this basically means that she is still learning how emotions work and how to recognize things around her, making her a little less knowledgeable than she should be given her age. This isn't to say she's ignorant, rather she just has more to learn. This along with Love Blindness, are the main reasons she can't see through Elusive's plan, and explains why she has yet to figure out what his intentions are. Though she is still sharp in other areas, such as her ability to control the colors of the sky, as well as explains her love of reading history books. Okay Rant over.**

* * *

Zecora sighed as she mixed her cauldron while her young daughter continued to give her a bright eyed begging look. Zenkai had gone to Ponyville to get more herbs, so she was not there to help with the situation at that moment. Zarina got closer to her mother slightly, her large eyes pleading with her to allow her to go to the sleep over.

"Please can I go, Mama?" Zarina asked again, "Please please please?"

"I have already told you I do not think tonight is a good night!" Zecora answered.

"But mom I really really _really_ wanna go! FlutterMint and MoonStone are going too!" Zarina argued.

"You need to clean your room." Zecora commented, adding a dash of hearts desire to the potion.

"I already did. And I organized the cabinets, both food and herbs. I also managed to straighten the decorative masks, and picked more Amethyst flowers." Zarina stated proudly.

At this point Zenkai returned, rummaging through her saddle bags to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything as she stepped through the door, "What's going on here?"

"Zarina want's to go over to Solina's clubhouse for a sleepover tonight. I've told her it isn't a good night." Zecora stated as she moved to give her a kiss before rummaging through the saddle bags and pulling out a jar of an off-green powder and quickly added a small amount to the potion.

"Now, Zecora. You and I were young once too." Zenkai pointed out.

"Don't remind me..." Zecora shuttered.

"All I'm saying," Zenkai said softly, "is that young ones need to be young. After all, we got into our share of trouble."

"Yes but _**our**_ trouble was hardly very fair." Zecora pointed out.

Her wife simply rolled her golden eyes and moved over to her as she stirred her cauldron, "Come on, Cora, I don't see the harm in letting her go to the sleepover. After all, it isn't a school night and it looks like we can handle what's left here for the night."

Zecora grumbled slightly and sighed, knowing she simply couldn't win this battle, "Alright, alright...you can go, just promise me that you will be careful."

The small zebra filly beamed excitedly and hugged her mothers happily before running to her room to pack, leaving Zecora to sigh to herself. She had been beaten by a three year old with the help of her own wife. She shook her head and watched as her daughter ran out the door excitedly, something told her that her daughter was growing up way too fast for her. Still she smiled slightly when her wife came over to her as she worked and hugged her softly. Zecora knew inside that it was just how foals were, and that no matter what Zarina would always be their little filly. Zarina made her way down the path quickly and fairly easily, having already memorized the route in her short time being allowed, by her mothers, in town. The other three fillies had just arrived themselves and so they all four grinned and greeted each other.

"Hey! Sorry I took so long. My mom was really set on not letting me come, but mama Zenkai was able to wear her down for me." Zarina grinned as they all set their stuff on the clubhouse floor and began unpacking.

MoonStone chuckled as she got out her dinner, along with Solina and MoonStone happily, "Yeah, your mom can be a little overprotective."

"I'm kinda surprised she actually let you come to the Ponyville school, honestly." Solina shrugged.

"Yeah that took a _**lot**_ of convincing on my end, believe me." Zarina laughed.

Meanwhile, Night was grinning like a total idiot while he got ready for work that night, he had nothing really major to do that night, but he still had to prepare himself thoroughly to be sure that he'd be unharmed should something happen. True, it never normally did but that wasn't really anything he should complain over, and he knew that. He couldn't help but grin, he knew now that Radiant Shine was at least in Ponyville, meaning that they could more than likely find out what they need to to know from her to then form a plan to either prove Elusive is a jerk, or just get Starlight so angry with him she'll have to break it off. True he didn't wan't to do either of those things in ways that would either hurt Starlight, or make her think that Night Flyer was trying to break them up out of just pure meanness. He didn't want Starlight to hate him, he wanted to help her and for her to feel for him how he felt for her.

"Hey, Pal! Think you could take FlutterMint her snack bag when you head to work? She forgot to grab it when she left." Sorin called up to his son from the kitchen, causing the young stallion to snap out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah sure dad! Just give me a few minutes!" He called down as he tightened his goggles and safety belt.

He often had to wear this in case of an unexpected cloud bust or a misunderstanding occurred between the teams on duty. Neither normally happened but he had to admit that it was better to be safe with these things. He made sure to apply some feather cream to his wings, not wanting to risk tearing any feathers or muscles while he worked. He made his way down stairs and couldn't stop himself from chuckling at how he could hear his mother and aunt having a heated argument that had something to do with pickles and oat whip was better than pickles and cake. He would _**never**_ understand pregnancy cravings. But then again he supposed that was a good thing, seeing how he was far from being a mare, and had no plans to change that. He shrugged it off and moved to grab the snack bag.

"Remember, drop that off first, then head straight to work." Sorin stated with a smile.

"Right dad, no problem. I have a little time anyway so I don't think I'll be late." Night grinned as he waved to his father before heading out for the clubhouse.

He decided to take the path on the ground so that he could enjoy a little bit of thinking time before he had to focus on work. He pushed his goggles up so that he was no longer wearing them once he landed and walked along the path leading to the castle. He was mostly thinking about what he'd more than likely be doing that night, rationing the clouds and such more than likely, but there was also the possibility of slight showers, depending on what area of Ponyville that he and his team would be covering that night, though he did hope that it would be around the outside of town rather than right in the middle. His thoughts were interrupted however when he noticed Elusive in the path not far from him. He grumbled slightly, hardly expecting him to be on this path. The Unicorn must have heard his hoofsteps or something, since he seemed to share these emotions the moment he realized who he was.

"Well isn't this an unwanted meeting." Elusive snorted slightly.

"What are you doing here Elusive?" Night asked in a gruff tone.

"I doubt it's any of your concern, but I'm on my way to see _**my**_ marefriend. Not that you wouldn't know that." He snapped slightly.

"And just what is _**that**_ supposed to mean?" Night asked in a sarcastic tone, showing he could really care less about whatever his answer would be.

"Like you think I haven't noticed? You sent your Uncle after me." Elusive growled, before he changed his tone to be more taunting than angry, "Though I shouldn't be surprised, you're probably too much of a coward to confront me yourself."

"Oh _please,_ " Night scoffed, "I wouldn't stoop that low, my uncle does whatever the hay he wants. If he confronted you that probably just means you rubbed him the wrong way. Though I don't blame him."

The older stallion simply turned his nose up at him, "Whatever, I'm not afraid of you or your uncle."

There was a slight pause between them, as if they were both suddenly thinking the same thing, even if he didn't fear his uncle both of them slightly feared their mothers and their mood swings, though neither would admit to that out loud.

"I'll just say this, Flight," Elusive growled suddenly, "No matter what or who you have on your side you aren't going to get in the way of my plan. Starlight is _**mine**_. You have no chance of besting me. I have the brains and you...well, you're just a weather pony."

Before Night could let this get to him too much he simply took off into the sky, there was no way he was going to fall for his attempt to weasel Night into revealing what he was planning on doing to stop him, mostly because he was not really sure exactly what they would be doing at the moment, but also because he knew that doing so would mean that Elusive would know how to counter them. He couldn't let that happen, he simply couldn't. He let out a sigh of relief when he spotted the clubhouse and he landed finally. He hurried over, not wanting to risk Starlight seeing him, he wasn't sure if he could talk to her if Elusive appeared in the middle of their conversation.

True, he hated having to basically avoid her so much, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't risk Elusive finding out too much. He knocked slightly on the door of the clubhouse and peeked in slightly through the crack in the wood.

"Hey, it's just me." He said quickly, in case they were preparing an attack if they thought he was somepony else, "Flutter forgot her snack bag, I'm just dropping it off."

The door opened and FlutterMint poked her head out, "Hey, thanks cousin! I was hoping I wouldn't have to fly all the way back to get it."

Night nodded, "No problem, hey, I have some good news also. I think Radiant Shine is in town, so we might be able to talk to her tomorrow at some point."

This caused the other three to appear in the door, all of them grinning.

"Great!" Solina beamed, "We'll come up with the right questions to ask, you focus on finding out where she'll be."

"But I have work tonight-" Night began to argue.

" _ **NO BUTS!**_ " Solina shouted, "This is about my sister, find a way around the fact that you have to work! _**Move now!**_ "

The older colt decided against arguing further and merely nodded as he quickly took to the sky, leaving the four fillies giggling in amusement, all of them taking great delight in spooking the poor colt. Once they all had their dinners and snacks lined up and ready for eating, the four friends began chatting about what they believed they should do and what should be asked if they were going to build a proper plan.

Meanwhile, Elusive knocked on the castle doors having calmed down from his meeting with Night Flyer.

He smiled when Twilight answered the door with a smile, "Hello aunt Twilight, is Starlight home?"

"It's good to see you, Elusive, Starlight should be in the library with Candy doing some late night reading." Twilight answered with a smile.

* * *

 **Let it be known that yes, Thunderstorm Tales WILL be a series that I write as I have writers block for this or any other of my Fanfictions. They will not, however, be something that effects the story lines too heavily as they are meant to be entertainment and are in only one way related to my main stories, this being that they all mostly take place in Starlight's childhood, meaning that it won't effect how she is in this story at all. Now, back to your reading.**

* * *

She let Elusive in and moved to return to the kitchen where she and Summer were doing a bit of baking after receiving a letter from Summer's sister, she had recently opened a new community garden up in Canterlot and Summer felt she should send her some homemade cookies as a congratulatory gift to show how proud she was of her little sister. Elusive made his way to the Library, unable to stop himself from smiling softly when he caught sight of his marefriend and her dog, her magic levitating a book on The History of Trottingham while the pink and blue dog lay curled up at her hooves.

"Listen to this, girl, according to Chapter 3 it's said that Running Hoof would use her wit and cunning mind to _take from Trottingham's rich to help the poor during the dark ages_. Isn't that cool?" Starlight exclaimed as she turned the page.

Candy seemed slightly interested, though if only for the sake of her mistress, after all while Candy loved Starlight and would do most anything for her, she wasn't always as interested as Starlight was in history books.

"That is an interesting passage," Elusive spoke up with a smile, causing the lavender alicorn to look up, "I always thought that story was a fairy-tale."

"Hey, Elusive!" Starlight chirped happily, "Sorry, I was just reading a bit. I guess I spaced out for a bit."

"No need to apologize, after all it is good to read about our land and it's history, as you are a Princess." Elusive pointed out with a polite smile.

She blushed in embarrassment as she poked her nose into the book a bit more, "Oh come on, Sweetie. You know I don't let that fact get in the way of who I am."

He nodded, having to be reminded of this himself silently, "My apologies, I did not mean anything like that, Darling. I just meant it as a way of saying you do not have to explain yourself to me."

She smiled softly and rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay, you win."

She started to close the book when he stopped her gently, "No no, I insist. You should keep reading, I want to hear more about this."

This caused her to brighten up greatly as she nodded happily and used her magic to pull up another pillow for him to sit on, flipping through the book, back to where she had been before he had interrupted, " _During the cover of night Running Hoof and her herd of merry mares would sneak into the homes of those who would not help the poor pay off their rent, overseen by Prince Lone Mustang and his royal adviser Sir Doodle Donkey, a small mule, who's father was a donkey, who married his mother who happened to be a Mule. This was somewhat unfortunate for him as the result ended up being he was the Prince's very important advice giving break down calming caddy._ "

"Wait," Elusive questioned, "Caddy? I've come across that word before, though I'm not fully certain that is the correct pronunciation."

"Oh, that's just a very old term nopony uses anymore," Starlight explained, "Like, _where art thou?_ , or _thine horn is more brilliant than the blazing of a fire_ _._ Or you know, something along those lines. I think Aunt Luna might know what it means. After all they were around during that time as well i believe."

"Yes, I'm sure she would know," He agreed with a smile.

Starlight blushed and smiled slightly, "You know, this is really nice. I like reading with company."

Elusive scooted closer to her and wrapped a hoof around her gently, "I enjoy it as well, but especially when it is _**your**_ company."

She blushed lightly before she quickly looked back at the page, continuing to read out loud, " _The Prince would selfishly raise rent for those who were not of noble birth to keep up with his expensive tastes for such things as fine wines, silks, and even overly jeweled expenses including Carriages, Wagons, and in at least one recorded instance, his own clothing, which was made up of what was counted to be over one thousand jewels. Because of this, he made a prime target for Running Hoof, being robbed unknowingly of many jewels, silks, and gold coins while distracted by one of Running Hoof's Merry Mares, Sunlight Dreamer, who was believed to have been able to change her appearance at will, though this was never fully proven or dissproven and so remains open for further research. Although they were wanted criminals in the eyes of Trottingham law, the herd of at least 7 was loved by many making it nearly impossible for Lone Mustang to gain support, in turn making it difficult to have the group captured as no one was willing to give up the location of Running Hoof's hide-away._ _The herd was at different times had to split up to avoid detection on a number of their runs, meaning that they would work with the trust and the kindness of others to help them all stay out of sight from the law. Due to the inability to locate every member of the herd, Lone Mustang would often take his anger out of the citizens, often arresting any who did not side with his views on Running Hoof, which led to roughly three executions."_

Without either of them noticing, both too distracted with the other to really be **_able_** to notice, Candy managed to sneak out of the library and down the winding halls until she was outside, making her way to the waterfall where she proceeded to get a drink of water and allow her own thoughts to bubble for a while. She knew there was something off about that white stallion that seemed so fond of her Mistress, but she could not for the life of her figure it out. She was smart as a whip no doubt, thanks to the use of Discords magic on her when she was a puppy, but even she could really only do so much. Sometimes she wondered if she was more pony than dog but she always ended up shrugging it off, knowing in the end she was a dog. A smart dog, but a dog all the same. She shook out her fur slightly, getting another drink from the waterfall, unaware she was literally just feet away from Solina's slumber party, when she heard the four fillies giggling and laughing. Curious, she got closer and sniffed at the door, listening as she heard them laughing once more.

The four fillies settled on their sleeping cots, all four finishing up their food as they chatted about the party, deciding to save the serious talk for after they had eaten so that they could focus.

"So wait, you're telling me that last year the party was hosted in a giant cloud room with a ranch dressing fountain, a cake the size of a small closet, the clouds rained either doughnuts, gumdrops, peppers, or cherry tomatoes every hour?" FlutterMint questioned, looking astounded.

"I swear on my own horn," Solina laughed, "it was so fun!"

"Yeah until we had to take naps." MoonStone pointed out with a clear pout.

"Oh yeah..." Solina replied sheepishly, "But other than that, it was really fun!"

The Pegasus filly looked, rightfully skeptical about the whole story, looking to Zarina for answers.

She earned only a shrug from the Zebra filly, "I didn't believe them either, since I wasn't there either, but hey I was only two at the time so it was probably best that way."

This caused the four of them to laugh in joy, each of them pushing their empty food dishes after a few more moments.

"Okay girls," Solina said seriously, "We have to think quick and...um well as my mother puts it, logically. This mare is supposed to be really snobby, we need to get to her in a way that will make her _**want**_ to tell us why she was such a jerk."

"Yeah, but what if she catches onto us trying to do that?" Zarina asked quickly.

"She has a point." MoonStone agreed, "If she's like Aunt Rarity told me, then she probably will know what we're doing pretty quickly."

"Hmm...what if..." FlutterMint began, "Instead of us four _**fillies**_ trying to get to know her, we got somepony **else** to get close enough to her for **_her_** to tell _**them**_?"

The other three gave her a questioning look, causing her to roll her eyes, "I mean what if we got Night Flyer to talk to her? He's probably closer to her age, and it would make more sense for him to be wanting to know about her, since in her eyes he'd probably be a potential Coltfriend. Even though in reality he more than likely wouldn't be interested in her, since for one thing he has his heart set on Starlight."

" ** _Ooooh_**!" The three of them all gasped in realization.

"She's good." Zarina commented.

"Seriously?" MoonStone commented.

"What? I'm only 3." Zarina said, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway," FlutterMint commented, getting the subject back on track, "It may be weird, and it might even be a stretch, but if we want this to work we need to make sure that Night is actually capable of gaining her attention."

"But...exactly how are we meant to do that?" MoonStone asked suddenly, "I mean this mare has been living not only in Canterlot but also Manehattian, Las Pegasus, and Celestia only knows where else."

"Moon's right." Solina answered, "And well...Night isn't exactly what I would call...well..."

"Yeah...he's not exactly what one would call 'refined' or 'poised'. But he _**is**_ the son of two wonderbolts. Not to mention Aunt Rainbow Dash is also an Element of Harmony, the most we can do is hope that's enough to catch her attention." FutterMint said with a shrug.

They all went silent when they heard scratching on the door and almost immediately Solina got up and peeked out the very small peephole and sighed in relief. Candy had over heard their plan, and being the loyal dog she was, the pink and blue dog wanted to do what she could to help their cause. True she could not do much to help but if she could be of any help she was willing to do so.

"It's ok, it's just starlight's dog." Solina chimed as she let the dog inside.

MoonStone and Zarina moved to pet the brightly colored dog, while FlutterMint simply looked shocked, "What in the hay kind of dog is that?"

"Oh, that's right you haven't met Candy yet. This is my sister's dog." Solina commented.

"But why is she all sorts of pinks and blues?" FlutterMint asked curiously.

"I've often wondered that too."MoonStone commented, earning a nod of agreement from Zarina.

"Well, according to my Aunt Fluttershy, her parents' dog had a litter of puppies. But Candy was smaller than the rest, and her birth mother wouldn't take the best care of her for some reason. So they asked Aunt Fluttershy to take her to see if she could nurse her to health. It wasn't very easy I guess since she asked Uncle Discord as a very last resort to help Candy. When he used his magic on her, I guess it made her colors change." Solina explained with a slight shrug.

"That makes sense." Zarina shrugged.

FlutterMint wasn't quite sure about that but she guessed it made as much sense as anything else did.

"I guess Elusive is probably here," Solina commented as she rolled her eyes slightly, "It would explain why she left the Library."

The brightly colored dog couldn't help but laugh to herself as she thought about how correct the young foal was. After a while of talking and snacking, unaware that Candy was intently listening to the four of them talk about their plan to help Starlight, intending to help them in some way, though she was unsure of how she would so that exactly. After talking while about different angles to approach Radiant Shine, as well as how to both make Night want to try their plan and make him able to appear worthy for a coltfriend as well as appear interested in her while he got the information they would need from her the four of them ended up falling asleep, snuggled up under their blankets, leaving Candy to move to head back inside, trying her best not to wake the four young fillies.

She found Elusive was gone, thank heaven, and proceeded to search for her Mistress. She found her fast asleep with a lone candle burning close by, the smallest singe on one of Starlight's hairs the only thing out of place, but Candy was more than likely the only one to actually notice, as Starlight didn't even move as she slept. The pink and blue dog moved down the hallways and to her Mistress' room, and began dragging a blanket along with her back towards the Library. Once there she draped the blanket over the sleeping alicorn and proceeded to lay next to her after wagging her tail to get the candle to go out. She curled up next to her sleeping Mistress and she couldn't help but hope that the younger ponies knew what they were doing,she didn't want to see her Mistress be hurt, not physically and most importantly not emotionally. She would simply have to see to it that neither happened, somehow.


	33. Chapter 33: Will This Work?

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:**_ _ **Please Read.**_

 **I've asked people to please stop asking me questions in the review section when they want to know something and expect a response, that is _NOT_ how to properly ask me anything if you actually want an answer from me, that is where you tell me what about the chapter that you liked and what about it you did NOT like. When you wish to ask me a question, go to my profile page and you will see at the top/right under my name, are three links, the first one is the envelope with PM next to it, this is what you click. I'm not saying any of this to be rude, or to upset anybody, but I've asked everyone countless times to please Private Message me if you have questions you want me to answer, I _CANNOT_ answer any questions you have if you ask them in the Reviews, so please Private Message me if you have any questions. I will answer all messages, though it may take a while. And please, if I Private Message you in response to your review, do not simply ignore it, as it is still an attempt to answer your questions and/or correct you on where I wish to be asked anything. **

**Also, please do not ask when the next chapter will be out, as there are no set dates for when I post them. It all depends on how long the chapter ends up being and how long it takes to write it and edit it as best I can, which can take a while and even then I still somehow end up with a bunch of typos. I try my hardest to make sure that every chapter is not only entertaining, funny and serious, but edited as well as possible, to be sure that I give you all the best quality story you and the characters deserve. In the end, the chapters will be posted when they have been completed, you simply have to keep a look out for them. Thank you and I apologize if anything was phrased too harshly, as it was not my intention to be harsh or offensive to anyone, but to explain what would make things easier on everyone, myself included.**

* * *

It was around 1:30 in the morning before Night was able to clock out, much later than he had hoped to work that night. He was supposed to have been on the schedule for 8:00 p.m. to 11:00 p.m. doing basic patrolling around the area, making sure nopony tried to bust a working cloud or such like that, but somehow the schedules got all mixed up and he was assigned to mist all the grassy areas around Ponyville, and to arrange the rain clouds for the daytime weather ponies to move into place. Both tasks involved a lot of breeze work,and that meant he couldn't fly too far from the ground, otherwise he'd collide with one of the ponies filling the clouds with spare water to be sure there would be enough rain the next day. After clocking out and shaking the water off his wings and coat and started to fly towards home. He'd probably dry off by the time he reached his front door anyway, so he didn't bother trying to actually dry himself off or anything. After a couple minutes he noticed that his aunt AppleJack was trotting along the path below, carrying her guitar in her saddle bags.

"Aunt AJ?"He called, flying down closer to her, "what are you doing out this late?"

"Rara sent a late night telegram, wanted to borrow my Guitar for a small music hall meeting in the mornin'. I reckon it ain't too late in the night to help my Gal, so I thought it'd be better to get it to her now than in the mornin'." His aunt answered in her normal southern accent, "what about you? I thought you'd be off by now and hittin' the hay."

"My shift was switched out for a different schedule, so I ended up working later than I thought I would tonight." He shrugged, walking alongside her out of habit.

"Sounds to me like they could use somepony like Twilight to organize their schedules better." She joked, grinning at him slightly.

The two shared a laugh at this, knowing that allowing that would mean possibly no end to it. Still Night Flyer couldn't help but grin and laugh along with his aunt's joke. They stopped at the park for a minute so that AppleJack could make sure the guitar was tuned properly. They chatted about little things mostly, neither of them much on talking about feelings and such, and especially not with each other. Night simply didn't think it was worth talking to her about, and he really didn't pry into her life since she wasn't really one to show a lot of her deeper emotions, or at least she didn't normally with him.

"So," AppleJack spoke up suddenly, "Rainbow Dash was tellin' me the other day you were really lookin' forward to Lucy's big birthday party. Any particular reason?"

"Huh? Oh! Well, you know how it is. Lucy's one of my best friends, and plus her parties are always a blast." He answered quickly.

"Uh huh." AppleJack nodded, looking at him with a sly grin, "Are you sure it ain't because you're wanting to meet Rara's assistant?"

Night Flyer froze and quickly asked in a horrified voice, "what? No way! Why would you say that?!"

AppleJack chuckled and nudged him slightly, "Settle your feathers there partner. I already know you're interested in somepony else."

"How?" He questioned, feeling shocked she could figure him out so well, though it was unclear if she knew exactly who it was.

"I represent the Element of Honesty, Night. I can pretty well see the truth when it comes to most ponies." She answered with a shrug, "Just because you're looking to talk to Radiant Shine doesn't mean you like her or anything after all, and to be frank with ya, I don't see her as bein' your type."

He laughed nervously but it was clear that he agreed with her fully.

He paused and he asked her, "Hey, where is Radiant Shine going to be during the music hall meeting?"

"Oh, She'll probably be hanging around town on her own while that's going on. Why?" AppleJack questioned.

"Curious. I wasn't exactly sure what she actually did, so I thought you'd know." He answered simply, not willing to tell his aunt exactly what was going on.

She seemed to buy it as she gave a simple nod and continued walking next to him for a while. They walked a little while longer before AppleJack moved to another path, waving to her nephew before she headed on down the path towards what he could only describe as a sort of hotel, though it was more like a sort of camp area. He had to wonder, watching her walk away, just what exactly did his aunt peg his type to be? He chuckled to himself, the way she had talked it sounded like she thought maybe Lucy was his type. But in the end he figured she must have known better than that. Lucy was fun he would gladly admit, but she never really caught his attention simply because when it all came down to it, Lucy was _**way**_ too much for him to be able to handle. Come to think of it, he really wasn't sure he'd come across anypony who he thought would be able to handle Lucy's type of chaos. He shrugged it off and headed on his way home, he figured he could tell the girls about Radiant Shine in the morning when he went to pick up FlutterMint from the sleepover.

He flew to his door, walked straight to his bedroom and fell asleep, Tank fast asleep on the foot of his bed. He had been attached to the tortoise much more lately, which meant he was starting to stress more. He guessed as soon as he told the girls about Radiant Shine not going to the meeting he'd need to find a way to relax a bit and stop worrying so much. Maybe he could try helping out his aunt and uncle with their home, that didn't sound too terribly stressful, and plus it would give himself some time to think. Think about what he'd do, how he could help Starlight. Maybe, just maybe, even think of a way to expose Elusive on his own. Though he figured he probably couldn't do it alone in the first place, it was a pride thing for him.

It wasn't until nearly sunrise before Starlight began to wake up, yawning and stretching slightly. She could hear her back and wings crack when she stretched them, a clear sign she had been in that same position all night. She smiled and petted her dog softly as a thank you for the blanket. She got out, straightened up the library so that everything was in order before she headed out to look over her list for the day. She walked past the front door just before her uncle crept inside.

"Uncle Spike?" She asked curiously.

"Sorry, I was just out checking on your sister and her friends." He answered with a slight grin.

She shrugged it off, supposing that made sense and went on about her morning, going out to the balcony to await Princess Celestia Raising the sun. She enjoyed this part of her day, as it was a chance for her to do something of value for Equestria. Sure, one could argue that it wasn't really all that much, but to her it was everything, it was her special talent, her purpose in life for the time. Her horn glowed brightly, the sky beginning to take on different shades of blues, pinks, and oranges to create the colors of the sunrise. She could see the entire town from where she stood and a bright smile crossed her face. No matter what anypony else believed she was proud to call Ponyville her home. From all the friendly faces to the town traditions she loved to partake in each year, there wasn't anywhere she would rather call home.

Walking downstairs she smiled as she was greeted by Summer, who was in the middle of mixing up some, what appeared to be, waffle batter, "Good morning." She grinned.

"Morning mom." Starlight chuckled, moving to grab the cinnamon from the cabinet.

"You always know what I'm missing, don't you?" Summer teased, laughing lightly as her daughter handed her the cinnamon.

"What can I say? I love cinnamon waffles." Starlight shrugged with a slight chuckle.

"Uh huh, well I hope you like cinnamon and apple waffles, because we ran out of peaches." Summer laughed, knowing her daughter wouldn't mind them at all.

Summer moved to finish up the waffles, so Starlight decided to get to work on washing and slicing the potatoes, knowing that if her mom was making waffles then they were going to eat breakfast in the dining room, and that meant that her sister and her friends would all be eating there. She wouldn't normally mind, but she had a lot that she had to do that day and frying potatoes was not a very fast task. Still, she didn't think it would be that bad. She tried using the stove top but for some reason it wouldn't light. She tried using her magic instead, but that just blew up the cold cooking oil into her face. She grumbled slightly and used her magic to grab a wet towel, cleaning off her face before trying again, this time trying the stove top again with her magic, hoping that it would be easier and less messy that way. Twilight had gone out to get the girls, so that meant they'd be there after they got their stuff packed up, giving her and her mother plenty of time to make enough waffles as well as finish the potatoes. She was surprised she didn't end up burning the potatoes, guessing it was probably best she avoid using too much magic when it came to cooking.

Solina, MoonStone, Zarina, and FlutterMint all could hardly stand it. They had written up a list, when they had woken up, of questions that would be both relevant but not suspicious in the eyes of teenagers. As a group of two four year-olds, a three year old and a five year old, this was much more difficult to do than one would think. Since none of them really knew much about being teenagers, they had to use the information they could collect based on their siblings or relatives behaviors to find the more suitable questions. They still planned on talking to Night Flyer about it, but they all seemed confident about the questions they had managed to come up with. After Twilight had left, after letting them know about breakfast, they packed up their bags and grabbed a few of the snacks from the clubhouse for later, they made their way to the castle dining room just as Twilight was helping Summer and Starlight set the table with a huge plate of waffles, a punch bowl filled with apple slices, peach slices, and bananas, and a rather large amount of fried potatoes and hay fries.

"Uh..why so much food?" Solina questioned, looking to either of her mothers for an answer.

Instead, it was Starlight who had spoken up, "Oh, Before Elusive left last night I wanted to invite him to breakfast. And Aunt AJ has always said the way to a stallins heart is through his stomach."

All four of the young fillies gave each other the same look, as if to say, **_Of course she did_**.

"He'll be here any moment so we won't have to wait." Starlight replied quickly, causing everypony to find a seat as Summer passed around the plates.

Starlight headed to the door when she heard somepony knock and she grinned with excitement, flying to the door to greet her coltfriend. He greeted her with a soft smile, not mentioning to her about how he wanted to eat with his family for a change. They all chatted among themselves as they ate, the girls using their conversations to keep watch on Elusive. He and Starlight talked about going to Canterlot for the day which, to the relief of all four fillies, Twilight had to say no to, reminding her that she and Starlight were supposed to help Mayor Mare rearrange the records in town hall. Starlight seemed disappointed but understood, she had forgotten about that. Solina noticed almost immediately that Elusive didn't seem particularly unhappy about it, to which she passed on said look to her friends, who all seemed to agree. They excused themselves, each one finishing their waffles before racing to head out.

"Hold on," Elusive said quickly, "MoonStone, your mother wanted me to tell you that she and your dad will see you when they get back, they had to go and get video games or something, so you're supposed to stay with my mother for the day."

The four friends panicked a bit, but they figured that it'd be alright, after all the one they really needed to talk to was Night, and the fewer little fillies around while they tried to get information the better more than likely. So the remaining three friends hurried out the door. Night Flyer yawned as he walked along the path, he stretched his wings slightly, his aunt had woken him up much earlier than he had wanted, so he was still pretty groggy. It didn't help when he was suddenly tackled by three small fillies with a yelp.

" **Who?! What?! HUH?!** " He called out fearfully.

"No time to explain, we need to get you looking better." Solina answered, she and her two friends dragging the poor colt by the hoof.

The now frustrated Night Flyer simply allowed the fillies to pull him along, figuring that it was better than questioning their way of thinking. He instantly regretted this choice, when he found himself in the middle of three fillies brushing his mane and tail, still half asleep and currently standing behind Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich's party store. FlutterMint had just explained the plan and he was feeling...less than excited about it to say the least.

"What makes you think she'll even notice me?" Night groaned while Solina messed with his mane.

"Well, she's supposed to be into important ponies...and who's more important than Aunt Rainbow Dash? She was the Element of Loyalty, she and Uncle Sorin are Spitfire's best fliers, and their son has to be a great catch to anypony in Canterlot's nobility." Solina commented, "Now hold still!"

"Plus, let's face it. You're the only pony in all of Ponyville who has over a 30% chance of catching her eye, based on looks alone." Zarina pointed out.

Her friends and Night all three stared at the three year old in slight shock before she groaned, "Oh come on! I'm three but I'm not stupid!"

"Yeah," Night butted in, "But how exactly am I supposed to know where she is? she could be anywhere in Ponyville, and I don't even have a clue what this mare even looks like."

"Hm, good point." FlutterMint agreed thoughtfully, "Hey Zarina?"

"Yeah?"

"Do your moms have anything that you can use on your own you can use to see what somepony looks like based on their name...or you know something like that?" FlutterMint asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't even really know if there is such a charm." Zarina answered, thinking a bit.

"Oh! What an interesting Idea, I'll have to remember that one when I'm thinking of a new room in the castle!" Laughed a familiar, joking voice from above them.

When looking up they all dropped their jaws, well FlutterMint mostly, as Discord hung upside-down writing on what appeared to be a piece of wax paper. He grinned and laughed at the confused expressions on their faces as he swung back and forth by the tail.

"Uncle Discord?" Solina asked in shock, "Why are you...upside-down?"

"Oh, I assure you I haven't the faintest clue." He joked, pointing up.

It was then they all noticed he had actually flipped the entire section of Ponyville, at least from what they could tell, upside-down. This caused the flightless Zarina to grab onto a pole in fear, despite having had worse done at discords claw.

"Uncle Discord!" Solina yelped.

"Hey, don't blame me, blame the author." Discord grinned, winking to a window that didn't seem to be there.

"What?" they all four asked confused.

"Oh right that works best for Lucy, I forgot..." Discord mumbled before shrugging it off and snapping his claws.

As the world returned to normal around them, Discord couldn't help but grin as he helped the now terrified Zarina off of the flagpole she had been clinging to for her dear little life.

"Now, what exactly is it you four would need such an item." He questioned, "After all Chaos is _**my**_ specialty."

Solina scuffed her hoof a bit, having a deep respect for her uncle, "Would you believe it's for a school project?"

"No." Discord answered, filing his claws.

"Game?"

"Nuh uh."

"Communication device?"

"Come now, was I born yesterday?"

"Genealogy?"

"You have a giant Library in your castle, you can research genealogy anytime you want. Ok I could write a better argument than this!"

 **Hey!**

"Come now, Solina," Discord urged, "You can tell your Uncle Discord. Or is it Night who wants to tell me what fun I'm missing out on?"

After giving each other different looks of worry and/or fear before they all silently decided to tell him. Keeping in mind that he couldn't tell his wife or daughter about this for fear of ruining the entire plan, they began explaining their sides of the events that were going on between Night Flyer, Starlight, and Elusive. This proved to be helpful, as Discord was able to point out the small flaws and uncertainties within the plan, never letting on how he knew a lot of it already, though he would admit that there were a couple points that took him off guard. The first being how Elusive actually had a decent reason for his actions. He had believed up until this point that he was just...well a rotten cotton candy cloud, with no reasoning as to why. The second being that he had no idea that both Night Flyer and Soina were so willing to risk this for Starlight. True he knew that siblings would always watch out for one another, but Night was a different story. He had been friends with Starlight ever since he was small, and even though she was so oblivious to his feelings, he still wanted to help her. It reminded him of himself a bit...besides the being so weird looking while Night Flyer is relatively normal.

"Ok that's a bit drastic isn't it?" Discord questioned, once more looking to the window that wasn't there.

"Uh...right." Night said awkwardly before shaking his head and continuing, "So, do you think you can...you know...help us to help her?"

"Well, it _**is**_ my job to help others, since my reformation all those years ago...hmmm...I believe I have just the thing that can help you." Discord answered.

"Really? Like what? A magic mirror?" Solina asked curiously.

"Nope." Discord said plainly, snapping his claws and summoning a current picture of Radiant Shine, "A photo."

Night took it and looked over the photo, "She's pretty...but I don't know..."

In the picture there in front of an expensive clothing shop, was a thin unicorn mare, her coat a light pink with a purple and pink star Cutie Mark, purple eyes lined with light blue eye shadow, and a purple mane pulled up into a ponytail, her bangs framing part of her face slightly. He had to admit she was pretty, but she wasn't Starlight. Starlight was the mare of his dreams. She was kind and beautiful, she cared about everypony, she had such a unique and powerful glowing magic to her that he simply couldn't resist. Still, he thanked his uncle, just before he vanished into a puff of smoke. They all were unsure, but Night guessed that it would be better than just sitting around and not do anything to even try to help.

"Ok, you know the questions to ask her, and you know how to talk to her." FlutterMint confirmed, giving him a serious yet somewhat concerned look.

"Yes, Flutter. Come on, how could I honestly mess this up?" Night answered with a slight grin, though there was clear discomfort in said grin.

"Oh, well my work here is done, I suppose you all will be telling me what the plan is before the party?" Discord asked, his voice somewhat sarcastic, making it sound like he was telling a joke, before he promptly disappeared.

After a couple of minutes of silence between them FlutterMint asked, "Is...it normal for him to know plans like that...?"

All three looked at each other before looking at FlutterMint and answering quietly, "Yes, yes it is..."

* * *

MoonStone grumbled as she helped her Aunt with her newest dresses, most of which were meant for fillies around her age. Elusive had gone off with his father on a few errands, she could only pray that they didn't run into Radiant Shine before Night Flyer did. Still she figured this would be a good opportunity to learn a bit more about their past. If she could know something that seemed to be maybe a connection between the two, maybe she could use it to help coax Elusive to trying to get back together with Radiant. True she thought it was a long shot but she had to try, right? Meanwhile, she could tell that he at least cared about Starlight a bit, he still kept pictures of her around, though she knew most were Rarity's, still this wasn't enough to convince MoonStone that he was right, and she never would feel he was. It was _**never**_ okay to do something like this, for any reason.

"So," She began quietly, scuffing her hoof slightly, "Do...you happen to know what kind of stallion Elusive's ex would like?"

"Why on earth would you need to know that?" Rarity questioned.

"I'm curious. You know, Night seems lonely." MoonStone answered quickly, not really thinking it through since that was the hope for their plan that day.

"Well...If I recall she did tell Elusive she had a...sort of thing for Pegasi, but at the time she also did tell him that she still cared for him more and this had turned out to be untrue. So it's hard to say, Darling." Rarity answered, sewing up the sleeve.

MoonStone didn't seem too surprised, but this did remain a concern if she wanted to get them back together. There was also the fact that they had dated quite a while ago, and thus maybe she truly didn't have any feelings for him any longer. She would have to figure something out after Night got back with the information they needed, hopefully she'd tell him her schedules and everything to make things easier on them. FlutterMint had said she hoped that such would give them the information they needed about her to find out exactly what she did and making her more comfortable with him to talk to him about more personal things, such as past relationships. They could only hope that if they found out that much, they could make her see what she did was wrong and get her to help them. There was only a small chance of Elusive getting Radiant Shine back, however, so MoonStone hoped that she would be able to change this outcome.

Night Flyer grumbled slightly, he had been walking around the market area for about 25 minutes and so far he hadn't seen Radiant Shine anywhere. He decided to grab a bite to eat at Sugarcube Corner before he continued his search, so he went inside to grab a couple chocolate cupcakes with vanilla frosting. He waited in line, it was fairly long, but he was willing to wait a while. He tapped his hoof slightly, after about five minutes he was nearly at the front but it was still taking a while, as it turned out that Pound Cake was in charge of taking orders up front that day. He found this odd, but figured it wasn't too big of a deal, since Pumpkin Cake often did this to show her brother how easy he had it in the kitchen.

Suddenly he heard a female voice sigh, "I wonder what's taking so long?"

"Oh, Pound's just a little slower than his sister, it shouldn't be much longer." Night said, looking back with a polite smile.

He froze in pure awkwardness, Radiant Shine was standing right behind him. She looked exactly like her picture, though her tail seemed longer than he remembered from the photo. She was smiling, though it was clear she was in a hurry by the way she was slightly shifting her weight between her hooves quickly. Still he froze up a bit, he hadn't even been trying to find her at this point and _BOOM_ there she was!

"Sorry," She spoke, breaking him from his apparent trance, "That came off rude. I always end up doing that. I'm just starving, and my mentor is still in her meeting."

"Oh. No way. I mean, no. No you weren't rude." Night answered quickly, not wanting her to think he thought she was rude, "Pound is just a bit more flustered than his sister."

"I see." She answered simply, seeming to look him over a bit before extending her hoof, "I'm Radiant Shine. Though most ponies tend to call me Shine."

He nodded, shaking her hoof slightly, "Night Flyer."

* * *

 **What happens next? We'll just have to wait and see.**


	34. Chapter 34: The Chance Encounters

**WARNING: Bouncing between scenes will happen quite a bit in upcoming chapters, though hopefully not as much with this one, due to a few different things that will need to be addressed as well as the length of time it will take me to write longer and more detailed chapters.**

 **You have been warned!**

* * *

Night Flyer had ordered Shine and himself a couple milkshakes and they decided to walk and talk. He found that, despite not being his type, she wasn't quite as snobbish he had expected her to be. Though when he really thought about it she probably had to be nice if she was working for Rara. From everything he had heard about her from his aunt to talking to her himself a couple times, he knew that she valued friendship greatly and especially wouldn't put up with rude or snobbish behavior from anypony, often using her concerts as charities and fan contests to avoid the image of stars being anything more than just normal ponies who want to help and spread their friendship. Still Shine talked to him as if she were talking to an old friend, often trying to lighten things up with mock snobbishness and sarcastic insults, almost always followed by a genuine laugh to signal that she was joking. After a while Night was at least able to get a good enough picture of her current personality to ask a small tidbit about her past to start out with the questions he was required to ask.

" _Sooooooo_..." He finally began awkwardly, "what exactly brought you to meet Miss. Rara?"

She laughed, holding her drink with her magic as she pushed him slightly with her hoof, "You're hilarious! Don't be so awkward and timid, I won't bite or anything."

He nodded slightly, straightening after he lost his footing, "Well, I don't want to be rude asking you all bluntly."

She chuckled again before she looked over at a park bench and headed for it, sipping her drink and sitting down, "Well, it's kind of hard to explain. You see...I used to be kind of a jerk when I was a filly."

Night-under the orders of a four year old Princess to try his hardest not to act like he already knew this-chuckled, "What? You? No way."

"No it's true. I was really selfish and spoiled and just a really big jerk to everypony." She laughed awkwardly, finishing her drink before she continued, "It was especially hard for my parents. I was born and raised in Canterlot, born into a high class, my mother came from a very wealthy family and my father is a wealthy business pony. Being raised in Canterlot, I learned quickly that to get what you want you need to demand it. I demanded things of everypony and my mother especially, she was always just giving me whatever I asked for no matter what, if I wanted it I got it, I would argue and fight to get it and eventually she would buy it for me...and one time she didn't I was apparently so mad at her that I said I didn't love her for two days...so she bought it for me. It was like she was somehow knowingly buying my love. Father never really paid me much mind since he wasn't really home a lot, but that was to be expected, he's basically running his own Saddle Bag Manufacturing Company so he really wasn't a huge part of my life. He didn't really ignore me exactly, he would every month or two take a day off and spend it with me and my mother where he would tell us he loved us at every meal, but it was still a pretty rare thing for him to be at dinner or for him to tuck me in at night.

"Once I started going to private school is when I went from spoiled to being a jerk, I met this really nice colt named Elusive, he was really sweet and honestly cute as could be. We became great friends and eventually, we started dating. For a while it was really great and I was so happy. He was so nice to me and really polite too and I thought it was going to be forever. But...then I started to hear things...his mother, Rarity, although one of the Elements of Harmony, wasn't of Canterlot decent. And well for little me, that simply wouldn't do. Since she wasn't really born in Canterlot, she wasn't really a CanterLot Elite in my eyes. So...I broke up with him and began bullying him. All through school I remember doing this and even after graduating school I continued to bully him whenever I got the chance. I don't really know what happened to him after his family moved but back then I still...didn't really care I guess.

"It wasn't until my 14th birthday when nopony showed up to celebrate that I realized...being this way pushed all my friends away...and I was alone despite my status and my money...so I decided to be different. I left Canterlot, stupidly and went to live in Manehattan, I was 14 and thought I would be quickly integrated in with the stars, but I more found myself doing secretary work, and that's where I met Miss. Rara. She needed someone to help her out, since she was looking for an assistant, when I asked her why she said that she believed that I would be a great friend, and so I seemed like the right pony for the job of helping her with her scheduling, not to brag but I became decent at just that and so I agreed, thanking her. I've been working with her ever since." She explained awkwardly messing with the straw of her empty shake cup, looking at the ground slightly.

Night Flyer listened quietly, somewhat surprised he wasn't more well...surprised, friendship _**was**_ after all the greatest magic that ever existed, or that's what his mom and aunts always told him. Shine probably felt guilty when she realized no pony was ever really her friend and, according to both his aunt Twilight and her own words, Shine seemed to be a case of somepony changing their way for good, despite the fact that she had no friends to help her along with the difficult parts, heck she had no family helping her either it sounded like. Yet despite it all she wasn't a horrible, selfish mare. He felt bad for her even, yet somehow the magic of friendship worked in reverse. Because she had no friends she realized her faults and changed them as best she could. She seemed to actually want to be a better pony. He had to admit she _**did**_ have a rather bubbling aura about her, one that made his heart race in a way he didn't really like much. It felt overwhelming and he couldn't for the life of himself, figure out why it was so overwhelming to him.

Still, if there was one thing his cousin had pounded into his head before he went off on this crazy "mission" was that he had to figure out everything he could about the situation. He figured after hearing her remorse it could possibly work for the two of them to just go directly to Elusive about this, but knowing him there was a chance he would just blow up at both of them and continue using Starlight's status as his only reason for being with her. Besides all of that, there was also the chance that Shine simply wouldn't want to talk to him after hearing about him being with a princess, as well as the fact that she treated him so badly there was a chance he would do something other than just try to make her regret leaving him, and Night really didn't want that for her, she was trying to change after all.

"Night? Are you ok?" Shine asked, lightly poking his shoulder with her hoof slightly.

He snapped out of his trance and blinked a bit, not realizing he had been staring at her the **_entire time_** he was thinking to himself and listening to her. He noticed very quickly how her cheeks were somewhat red and he almost went pale as he realized she must have thought he was looking at her and assumed he was interested in her. Sure he figured this would be the outcome of the meeting but not _**this**_ quickly, and definitely not because he was zoning out in his own thoughts while he was getting to know her! He chuckled nervously, causing the pink unicorn to scoot herself closer and his panic to rise even more.

Night stood quickly and chuckled nervously, "How about we walk around some more? Sounds like fun right? I think it sounds fun."

"Oh," Shine nodded, feeling a bit confused, "Sure. That does sound nice, and it could actually help me walk off that milkshake. _Soooo_ many calories in those things." She sounded as if she were joking but in all honesty Night couldn't really tell.

They started walking around a while, not really talking much, though Night hardly knew what to really say, his mind was unable to pull up the questions that FlutterMint had pounded into his head, and he dared not try to think of questions himself. He was already in hot water with her thinking he was interested in her, he didn't need to make it look like he was nervously trying to make small talk with a crush! He was snapped out of his thoughts once more by the sound of Shine speaking to him.

"Night Flyer?" Shine asked again.

"Huh? What? Sorry, I uh got distracted, did you say ask me something?" Night asked, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"I said, can I maybe ask you something?" Shine said, tilting her head a bit.

"Oh, sure of course you can." Night said quickly, offering a smile.

"Do...you think I could get your address? We're going to be in town for a while for this really important party, and I thought we could...maybe talk some more." Shine asked nervously, lightly placing her hoof on his shoulder as they walked.

He quickly, though not rudely, moved her hoof off his shoulder and chuckled nervously, "Oh uh...y-yeah sure! Uh you can't miss it, it's uh that giant cloud with rainbow waterfalls just off the park path towards Sweet Apple Acres...even though we're like...five to seven miles away from there."

Shine nodded and grinned, "That's perfect! That isn't far from where me and Miss RaRa are staying."

 _Of course it isn't,_ Night thought to himself, forgetting for a moment that RaRa often stayed there when she visited Ponyville.

"So, are you home at night a lot?" She asked, suddenly getting closer to him.

"Huh? Oh! No, I uh...work at night actually." He answered quickly, though that night he really didn't have anything to do at all he wasn't about to go telling Shine that, otherwise she might get the wrong idea.

Shine simply smiled and nodded, "Oh, ok then. Maybe I'll stop by sometime this afternoon then."

He was about to disagree, his heart racing with pure anxiety at the thought of having her over at his house, where he would have to carry her up and have her read the spell on their front door so she wouldn't just fall through the cloud that made up his home, but at the moment that he had the thought, he heard a faint buzzing in his ear, out of the corner of his eye his imagination transformed a nearby bee into a vision of Solina giving him a death glare, "Bzzt! Better not say no! Buzz! Don't mess up! Bzzt!"

He would have to talk to Discord about that later, it seemed like his work, at least that's what he convinced himself it was.

"Oh great! See you then. Buuuuuut just a heads up my mom is pregnant and a bit uh...unpredictable." He said quickly, grinning slightly, doing everything in his power to avoid tripping over his words.

"No problem, I don't mind." She chuckled as she hurried off, waving with a grin.

Night couldn't help but let out a somewhat relieved sigh as he moved to head back to his house. Solina, Zarina, and FlutterMint would know what to do about the situation, so he guessed it wasn't too bad of a situation. In the back of his mind he couldn't shake that strange overwhelming feeling he got from her, still it was pretty clear why Elusive had felt the way he did for Shine. Under the mean and cruel pony she had once been she was really kind of nice. True she had her faults but didn't everypony? Still she wasn't really his type, and he knew that. He would just have to figure out what to do next, since this first meeting hadn't gone exactly as they had hoped.

"Oh what have I gotten my sorry flank into?" He groaned.

* * *

FlutterMint was currently sitting on her bed in the guest bedroom with Solina and Zarina, feeling a bit worried about what was maybe happening between her older cousin and Radiant Shine. What if she didn't find him attractive enough? What if she turned out to still be snobbish and not care about Rainbow Dash being a Wonderbolt since she wasn't by any means anywhere close to being a Canterlot Noble. What if they had heard wrong and she wasn't single? There were so many things that could go wrong, and knowing Night Flyer and his luck any one of them could happen.

"This isn't good...what if he can't even find her? Or what if she just doesn't talk to him about anything?" She asked, getting up to pace the room in stress.

"Calm down, there's no way this could go wrong. We've thought of everything. I'm surprised you're the one who's this worried, it's my older sister on the line." Solina said, trying to reassure her friend.

FlutterMint wasn't sure why she was the one who was so panicked, after all Solina had a good point, it was her older sister that was on the line not FlutterMint's. Solina seemed worried herself, but not as much as FlutterMint was. The truth of the matter was Solina was terrified for her older sister, sure they didn't really see eye to eye that often but what siblings did? That meant that when it really came down to it, the two would do anything for each other. The fact that Starlight was being taken advantage of like this was heart-wrenching for the four year old, and she couldn't let it happen.

"Yeah but what if he actually runs away when he tries to talk to her, he's not exactly the most reasonable thinker." Zarina pointed out.

Just as FlutterMint was about to argue, they heard the door open and close, causing all three fillies to jump up and run for the stairs. Night Was barely making it up the stairs when the three fillies came crashing down, barely making it past him without knocking him to the ground with them. He blinked in surprise before he moved to help them, making sure that they were all fine after such a tumble.

"So I guess you guys were waiting for me to come back?" He asked curiously, earning a glare from his younger cousin.

"What did you learn? What is she like? Did you get anything from her about how to stop Elusive?" FlutterMint asked as she shook out her feathers.

Night Flyer figured he really should have expected her to ask this immediately but he guessed that didn't really matter, "Riiiiiight...um...actually she basically just told me about her past and everything...I kept zoning out like an idiot and..."

He noticed the annoyed/angered looks he got from the three fillies and he gulped, "...Ok so she started flirting with me really bad, and I panicked and long story short she's coming over here later..."

"WHAT?!" The three of them yelled, causing the fifteen year old to flinch back a bit.

"That's NOT what we planned!" FlutterMint yelled.

"If she comes over here she'll be even MORE interested in you, you feather head! That'll mean it'll be harder for you to ask for her help, since she'd be helping you date somepony else!" Solina snapped, stomping her hoof in anger.

"And we have NOTHING to go on yet, so that means we STILL can't focus on one plan alone, and we're running out of time!" Zarina commented.

Night sighed, "Well what was I supposed to do?! Honestly, she's cool and everything, and I'm pretty sure if we tell her what's going on she'd help us, but you guys freaking me out isn't helping! I already have to deal with her thinking I'm interested in her when I'm in love with Starlight, I don't even want to **_think_** of what would happen if rejecting her would hurt our chances of her helping us!"

"What do you expect?!" Solina snapped again, "My sister's heart is on the line here! I mean come ON we only have so much time before Lucy's party, and after that who KNOWS when they'll come back?!"

He was about to argue but he figured it wouldn't do any good, he had to focus on her coming over and having THEM talk to her. Sure, it was sort of cowardly in probably more ways than one, but he would rather avoid hurting her feelings himself. Sure Shine was pleasant to be around, not to mention he had to admit she was pretty, but she wasn't Starlight. Starlight was his soul-mate, his world, his everything and for as long as he could remember he felt this way and he never understood why. But he knew he loved her, and that wouldn't change. He would do whatever he could to protect her, and even if in the end she didn't feel the same way, he wasn't sure he could ever really feel that way for Shine, she simply wasn't his type. Still, he thought she was a pretty great friend, and at least if they were friends he hoped that they could help each other if they ever needed it.

He shook his head, his thoughts spinning a bit with the three small fillies screaming at him before he finally felt he had a sort of grasp on the whole situation, "Ok...ok! We can do this you guys."

"How?" Zarina questioned.

"You three will have to talk to her about all of this. Elusive, Starlight, everything." Night answered simply.

The three of them looked at him in shock, " _ **WHAT?!**_ "

"Hear me out," He replied, trying to keep his calm demeanor, "I know what I'm talking about. With everything that I've gathered about Shine and the fact that she seems to show interest in me, despite my efforts not to let that happen, I don't think it would be a good idea if I talked to her about everything. If you three talk to her about it, you can say things to her that would sound hurtful if _I_ said them, but coming from you three she'll be more understanding and then possibly more likely to help us. I can't really explain it but...she seems like a pony who genuinely wants to do good rather than go back to her rude and selfish ways, but I can't guarantee that she'd still be that way if I were the one to explain everything...let alone if she were to take it personally. And plus I can't explain it but something about her personality really makes me a little uncomfortable to say the least."

Zarina and FlutterMint looked at Solina for guidance, knowing that in the end it was her sister that was on the line, so she knew what calls to make. The four year old sighed and started to pace a bit, seeming to be deep in thought before she stopped in her tracks, the other two fillies waiting for what she would say.

There was a long pause before she spoke up, "You said that she's coming over later...how much later are we talking about?"

"She just said this afternoon sometime." Night answered nervously.

Solina nodded and she sighed, "We will have to work with this..."

Solina paced for a while in silent frustration, her eyes focused on the ground, yet it was clear she was deep in thought. None of the others dared move, knowing full well that the small Alicorn was capable of the worst bursts of anger imaginable. Still, Solina had to think of something and fast. They had only a limited amount of time before Shine showed up, and even then there was no way of knowing if she would still help them if they did indeed tell her about Night's feelings for Starlight. She needed to think of what they could say or do to make this easier on all of them, but how? Discord couldn't do too much, even though she knew he had agreed to help he still had to help other ponies more and still keep his own daughter under control, so there wasn't much she could look for with him, her mothers would never believe them, unless they had actual proof, so that was out of the question, and they couldn't use any magic except for if they get Shine to agree and that was the problem they were having, so really it was one huge cycle. Still, Solina couldn't let that stop her from helping her sister.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I realize I am not the best at portraying teenage boys, but I'm basing Night Flyer's personality off people I interacted with in my life of a similar age to him. He's not really based off one person alone so that's a factor in why he can seem to have a bunch of different types of personality when he's really just a teen going through a problem he hates having to face. And we can't forget that he also is basically putting his fate in the hooves of four toddlers, his uncle, and a spirit of chaos; that's a lot to deal with as 15 year old colt. With this in mind, please enjoy the rest of the chapter.**

* * *

She took in a breath and nodded slightly, "Ok. We're going to need tissues and chocolates for if she reacts badly, and we'll also need to keep Night out of sight until everything is handled. The best way to do that, is to meet her down on the ground and lie our flanks off."

"I...don't follow." Zarina said timidly, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah," FlutterMint agreed, "Not really seeing the connection here."

"It's simple," Solina explained, "she'll show up on the ground and we'll meet her there, when we do we simply lie and say Night had to go to work early, for some sort of storm emergency or something, and that he told us to meet her there. From there, we can explain the situation, after a brief interrogation; or rather a period of careful questioning,"

"Like the less accusing questions we came up with earlier?" Zarina asked, for clarification.

"Or would those also be a requirement for this plan?" FlutterMint piped up.

"Remind me again how you guys have such a good vocabulary? I mean Solina is understandable with how strongly Aunt Twilight feels about learning but even still, how is it you have such a wide vocabulary at only three, four, and five years old?" Night Flyer asked curiously.

"Continuing, that will tell us more about her take on the situation, rather than fire her up about the past or have us risk her using her magic against us in anger. Knowing what we do know, she'll either be accepting or blow up in our muzzles so we need to be prepared for both. Now. I suggest we go for a subtle approach rather than being direct right at first, this will give us time to analyze what she says and how she says it. I'm personally too young, all three of us are, to really understand our questions despite our rather large vocabulary, so I suggest we just stick with the basics and explain things slowly." Solina managed as she gave her friends a stern look for interrupting her.

"So, basically, you three are going to explain things simply and hope for the best?" Night Flyer groaned.

"It's the safest way. Besides, we don't really have that much of a say in it if we want her help. You even said it yourself." Solina pointed out.

"Yeah, ok point taken but still." He sighed.

"Starlight's my sister," Solina snapped at him, "if this wasn't the best, or only way to do things I wouldn't be doing it. There are a lot of things I can do on my own, or semi alone, to break them up without even giving away that I know of his plan. The reason I don't is because you say you care about my big sister, and so i'm going to do things your way. Your way is planning based on his movements, his personality and his weaknesses, and in order for you to do that you need me. So, when I say we tell it like it is and hope for the best, then that's what we do."

Night looked stunned for a few moments before he blinked slightly, "Ok, it's official I'm completely lost, but let's do it anyway!"

"Alright, first things first, we need to plan out a place to take Radiant Shine so we can talk." Zarina commented, starting to pace a bit.

"We could take her to the clubhouse, I suppose. It's big enough for a full grown stallion to stand in so size shouldn't be an issue." Solina commented.

"Yeah, but that seems too close to your sister than I think we need right now." FlutterMint pointed out.

"Actually, she and my mom are rearranging the town hall records room for Mayor Mare today, they shouldn't be done for a while the way my mom does things." Solina reminded her.

"Oh right, that should mean only Spike should be there today." Zarina grinned.

"And the way he's been sneaking off lately, he may not be there at all." Solina informed them.

"Then it's the best place we can go where no one will bother you guys." Night confirmed.

"Right, now we just have to make sure Night stays out of sight until we know for sure what's going to happen. Better than having him stay here and risk her wanting to snoop around if she's initially catches on to our lie and decides to look around the place herself." Solina recommended.

"Well I bet Aunt Pinkie needs help with the twins, I guess that would get me out of sight for a while while you guys talk things out, and it's a good distance from where you guys hang out and the party supply store." Night suggested.

"Then it's settled. Let's hurry and get things dealt with!" Solina barked, though it was clear she was just wanting to get things moving.

Night didn't even hesitate as he moved and flew out of his window towards the party supply store, leaving the three fillies on their own to deal with Shine.

Zarina blinked, "So um...are you two supposed to...you know...carry me down to the ground or...or what...?"

* * *

Starlight smiled as she used her magic to help her mother move some more of the documents to another room, hardly thinking about her task however with how she was daydreaming more and more. She found she'd become more and more interested in what she could do with her coltfriend than what she should get her best friend for her birthday. Twilight noticed pretty quickly how distracted her daughter was becoming the longer they worked and something told her that she wasn't thinking about the upcoming party.

Of course it was pretty typical of teenagers to get caught up in their first real relationships and it could be a wonderful thing. But ever since they had gotten back from their trip Starlight had been more and more caught up with her new coltfriend rather than the planning she and her best friend should have been doing for her party. True Pinkie was mostly in charge of that but the girls were still free to help her with anything that they may want, and when it came to Lucy's birthday parties the three of them usually planned all together. Lucy always had clever ideas and Pinkie would of course agree, and add confetti to the mix to top it off, while Starlight would handle the lighting and the color coordination. True today they were helping but Starlight had wanted to help her when she found out Twilight would have had to do it herself, so she understood her coming there that day but it didn't matter much if she was just going to daydream about her coltfriend all day.

"Starlight, is everything alright?" Twilight asked her suddenly, snapping the young teen out of her trance.

"Hm? Oh, sorry Mom I was just-"

"Distracted?" Twilight finished for her.

The young princess rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment and chuckled a bit, "Sorry, mom. Elusive and I are just really hitting it off and ever since I got back he's been so nice to me. He's always coming around and finding ways to make me smile."

"Yes, I'm aware but...sweetie are you maybe spending a bit too much time with him lately?" Twilight questioned.

"What do you mean?" Starlight asked, now more alert after her mother suggested such a thing.

"I'm not trying to be nosy here, sweetie." Twilight assured her quickly, "But You have been spending a lot of time with him since we got back. After all, shouldn't you and Screwloose be helping Pinkie Pie with her party planning?"

Starlight was about to argue before she blinked, her magic fizzing out and dropping the papers she had been holding as she actually began to think about it.

"Wow Mom...I guess I have been spending a bit more time with him lately. I didn't really notice I was hanging out with my friends less." Starlight admitted, glancing down at her hooves slightly.

"It can be hard to balance friendships with relationships sometimes. And sometimes we don't even notice it's happening. But I know you Starlight, and I know that your friends are very important to you, just as all of my friends are to me." Twilight explained, moving to hug her daughter gently.

"I guess I needed to hear that. Thanks Mom. I'm going to go talk to Lucy and aunt Pinkie as soon as we get done here. Is that okay?" Starlight asked sheepishly.

"Of course, sweetie. Come on. I think we can skip organizing the files by section and get things done quicker organizing them alphabetically." Twilight suggested.

"Sure Mom that should work!" Starlight beamed as she moved to get started.

She tripped over one of the boxes and yelped as she rolled into the file cabinet, causing a few of the files to cover the poor teen. She poked her head out and shook out her mane a bit, her mother chuckling as she used her magic to lift the papers off her daughter.

"As soon as we reorganize this one." Twilight chuckled, earning an embarrassed chuckle from Starlight.

Once they had managed to get that out of the way Starlight headed out into town to see if she could find Lucy, certain if she wasn't at home she would be somewhere in Ponyville. She didn't think that she'd be in the clouds since that would be too predictable and if Starlight knew her best friend she knew that if she were in the sky all of Ponyville would know it somehow or another. Since she didn't notice any blue cotton candy clouds she didn't figure Lucy was upset at least so she figured that was a good bonus. She decided quickly that she was more than likely with Pinkie Pie and decided to go there to see if she could find her friend.

She took to the sky, trying to get there quicker, knowing that when Lucy was planning anything she could poof them anywhere she could think of that would give them ideas, and when Pinkie was involved that could lead to trouble. She let out a sudden yelp when somepony crashed into her, sending them both falling into a nearby cart of hay. Starlight managed to pull her head out of the hay, the stuff sticking into her mane with very little problem, shaking out as much as she could before the other pony popped up.

"What the hay?!" Starlight snapped, turning to face the one who had sent her hurdling.

The princess froze, noticing it was Night Flyer. The colt looked just as shocked to see her as she was him, if not more so.

"Starlight? What are you doing here?" He asked dumbfoundedly.

"Me? I was wondering what you were doing! You could have sent us both to the hospital." Starlight countered, using her magic to move them out of the itchy mess.

"Yeah," he answered awkwardly, "Sorry about that, I was just in a rush."

"What for?" Starlight questioned curiously.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah uh well I honestly wanted to let my mom and Aunt relax while my little cousin is out with your sister and her friends." He chuckled slightly, scuffing his hooves a bit.

"Oh? That's nice! I was looking for Lucy. I figured she's probably with Aunt Pinkie planning her party." Starlight answered with a smile before it faded just ever so slightly, "I wanted to apologize...well I guess I should apologize to you too Night."

This caught him by surprise, "What do you mean?"

"Well...I know I've been spending a lot of time with Elusive lately...and I haven't been hanging out with you and Lucy as much and for that I really am sorry." Starlight explained, lowering her head ever so slightly.

"Starlight you don't have to be sorry!" Night said quickly, wanting to comfort her despite how he didn't like Elusive all that much, knowing what he truly intended, "I mean...He's your coltfriend right?"

The words left a sour taste in his mouth but he tried to ignore it.

"Yeah," Starlight sighed, "But you and Lucy are my best friends. I shouldn't be ignoring you just because I have a coltfriend."

Night gave a reassuring smile as he placed his wing around her playfully, "Hey, what are friends for? No matter what nothing could break us three up."

Starlight smiled slightly and gave a small nod, "Yeah, that is true."

"And besides," He replied joyfully, "even if we spend a year apart we get back together and it's like we never left! Trust me, Lucy will understand. I do."

This seemed to lift her spirits a bit and she nudged him happily with her hoof, "Thanks Night. You're a great friend!"

The fifteen year old shrugged jokingly, "hey, what can I say? I'm the son of the element of Loyalty!"

The two shared a laugh and began walking toward the party store, chatting idly as they did, as they used to before she had started dating Elusive. When they arrived Starlight used her magic to open the door and the two were shocked at what they saw. Pinkie Pie was holding Sunrise Surprise while floating on a table, while Lucy was trying to use the chaos around her to calm down a crying Raspberry Tart. Cheese Sandwich was nowhere to be seen, most likely out on a trip to the store or something of the sort, otherwise he would have been trying to bring the table back down to the ground.

"What in Equestria?!" Starlight yelped in shock.

"Oh, hey Starlight! Night Flyer!" Lucy grinned nervously, using a large mallet to try and crush a balloon filled with caramel sauce, resulting in it exploding all over the group and covering them all with the sticky sweet stuff.

Everypony stopped, staring blankly for a moment before they all began laughing, the twins calming down greatly and joining in the laughter. Starlight used her magic to clean off a bit of it off of them but couldn't really manage much.

"Uh...I came over to help plan the party with you and aunt Pinkie...but maybe now would be a better time for us to get cleaned up huh?" Starlight asked nervously.

"Oh! We could go to the spa and get our coats cleaned! We can talk about the party planning while we relax!" Lucy beamed, grinning ear to ear.

"Wowie! Fun!" Pinkie exclaimed before she blinked and realization hit her face, "Oh wait! I can't leave the twins alone while Cheese is out."

"Well," Night said slightly nervously, "I could...watch them while you three go out."

Pinkie blinked slightly, Starlight and Lucy having similar reactions before Pinkie asked, "Are you _suuuuuuuuure_ you can handle it? I mean you're pretty covered in caramel yourself, and you'd be watching two foals."

"Well I was wanting to ask if I could help you out today anyway, since I'm letting my mom and Aunt relax at home, I don't see why I can't do the same for you three while watching the twins." Night admitted quietly, certain his mother and Aunt were relaxing if Solina, Flutter Mint and Zarina were busy with Shine anyway.

"But what about cleaning yourself up? And the twins for that matter?" Starlight questioned.

"Oh, I'll just give them a bath, put them down for a nap then take a quick shower here, if it' alright with Aunt Pinkie." Night said with a slight shrug.

"Fine by me, if you're sure you can handle it." Pinkie replied with a smile.

"Great!" Lucy beamed, her horn glowing as she teleported them all there quickly, leaving Night to handle the twins on his own.

As the spa ponies worked on getting the caramel, and other assorted items, out of their Aunt Pinkie's mane the two teenagers laughed and talked, like they hadn't in a while.

"I'm having the best time, Lucy!" Starlight grinned, one of the spa ponies working on shining her hooves while the mane station was busy.

"Me too, Star! This is really great!" Lucy agreed.

"Hey," Starlight said slightly quieter, glancing down a bit, "I'm sorry I've been so busy lately."

"What do you mean? Lucy asked, looking puzzled.

"Well since we got back I've been spending most of my time with Elusive...I guess I didn't really realize until my mom brought it up...and it's wrong of me." Starlight explained.

"Star, you don't need to feel that way." Lucy told her, looking at her best friend with worry.

"But I do, Lucy. I shouldn't be putting more focus on my coltfriend than my best friends. I should have realized a bit sooner, and I'm sorry." Starlight apologized, looking at her best friend sadly.

Lucy placed a hoof on her shoulder and offered a friendly smile, "Starlight, I get that you're going to have more than just me and Night to worry about in your life. I don't mind sharing my best friend with some colt, so long as he treats you right." She added the last part in with a wink, causing the purple alicorn to chuckle along with her friend.

"I hope so, Lucy. You're my best friend and I don't ever want to loose that." starlight replied with a smile, hugging Lucy happily.

"Hey, as long as there's chocolate in the rain and kumquats in the gumdrop fields, there's no stopping us!" Lucy grinned, laughing along with Starlight happily.

Meanwhile, Night Flyer was busy giving the twins a bath, making sure to get the caramel sauce out of their manes and coats before getting them put down for a nap in their crib. Everything seemed fine as he covered them with their blanket and made his way down the hallway as quietly as possible to take a shower. He scrubbed away the sticky mess, hoping that he could get done before the girl or Cheese got home. He toweled off quietly as he exited the bathroom, silently wondering if the girls were talking to Shine yet as he moved to check on the twins. He opened the door ever so slightly and peeked in, but he paled immediately when he saw the twins crib was empty.

"Where'd they go...?" He asked with a crack to his voice, though he hardly expected an answer.

He rushed around the room quickly, practically tearing apart the room as he couldn't help but think he had chosen the hardest of tasks to do, compared to his little cousin and her friends.

* * *

 **Well that's it for chapter 34! I hope you all enjoyed it and I can't wait for the next chapter to come. I know it takes me a while to write these chapters sometimes but they can be long and sometimes it's hard for me to write very quickly due to things going on around me. I'm going to have to get my wisdom teeth removed soon, so that could effect how long it will take for me to write the next chapter. But until then, enjoy and message me if you have questions, reviews are welcomed but it's easier for me to answer your questions if you message me instead. Bye for now!**


End file.
